Isto não estava em meu contrato!
by Claki
Summary: Sakura é enviada para Suna por Tsunade para completar uma missão especial, de fazer paz entre as duas vilas. Mas quem disse que essa missão seria tão simples? CAP 15 On.
1. Indo para Suna

Oláa a todos o/

Finalmente depois de muito tempo enrolando, estou aqui para trazer a vocês uma tradução minha da fic chamada "This wasn't in my contract!" feito por **Keilah. **Amei tanto essa fic e pedi permissão para ela, se eu podia fazer uma tradução para o Português e ela deixo \o/.

Acredito que meu inglês de quatro anos me ajude nessas horas de traduzir . A fic é totalmente baseada entre Gaara e Sakura, tem 23capitulos, sim é bastante mais são bem curtinhos, algumas coisas mudarei quanto a minha linguagem e achar melhor. :D

**Enfim, amei essa fic, Gaara é lindo, mais o povo de Naruto não me pertence :/**

* * *

**Isto não estava em meu contrato!**

Nome do capitulo**: Indo para Suna**

Durante o longo percuso a Suna, uma jovem kunoichi de cabelos cor-de-rosa refletia sobre sua missão, enquanto viajava através do deserto.Sakura estava sendo enviada para Suna.

Tsunade não a tinha informado muito sobre a missão. Foi dita basicamente que estaria sendo enviada para Suna, com nenhum período de tempo definitivo. Tsunade deu-lhe também um pergaminho, mas disse-lhe especificamente para não o ler até que sua reunião com o Kazekage esteja feita.

Enquanto caminhava tranquilamente pelo longo deserto, Sakura começa relembrar da sua conversação com a Hokage...

_Flashback…_

_Sakura sentou-se no escritório de Tsunade que espera a informação a respeito de porque foi chamada lá._

_Tsunade estava escrevendo atualmente em um pergaminho. Terminou sua escrita, olhou para Sakura e sorriu doce, Sakura sabia que algo estava para acontecer._

_- Você está indo em uma missão. Eu sei que você pode perfeitamente.- Tsunade disse._

_Sakura olhou-a confusa. Tsunade estava mandando-a em uma missão sozinha? Bem, não era que Sakura estava com medo. Era uma Jounin perfeitamente capaz após de ser treinada pela Hokage. Na idade de 18 anos, era uma kunoichi mais poderosa e a melhor medica Nin no hospital._

_- Uma missão sozinha? - Sakura perguntou. Tsunade respondeu calmamente._

_- Você está indo à Suna. Lá você vai encontrar-se com o Kazekage. Tudo isso é para fazer a paz com a vila. É uma missão… que eu preciso que você va._

_- Por quanto tempo ? - Sakura perguntou._

_- Bom… - Tsunade pensou. - Todo tempo que precisar. Não se preocupe; você podera voltar._

_- O que você quer dizer que poderei voltar?- Sakura perguntou, ficando nervosa. Não havia gostado nadinha daquilo._

_- É que nós não sabemos quanto tempo isso levará. Mas eu necessito-a ir Sakura. É para o bom da vila e você fêz uma promessa que faria qualquer coisa para beneficiar e proteger a vila. E indo você estará fazendo ambos!._

_- Certo, quando irei?_

_- Amanhã de manhã. E Sakura, você deve levar este pergaminho com você, mas não o abre até após sua reunião com o Kazekage! - Tsunade disse firmemente._

_- Hai, eu entendi - Sakura aceno e saiu do escritório_

_Fim do Flashback…_

Agora Sakura estava perto da vila depois de um curso de dois dias. Não teve nenhum problema durante o caminho, ninguém se quer atacaram-a pelo menos.

Andou até as portas e mostrou seu ID aos protetores.

- Eu sou aqui para uma reunião com o Kazekage pela ordem da Hokage.- Sakura disse orgulhosamente

- Sim, a torre do Kazekage é o edifício mais alto. - O protetor informou-a.

- Arigato. - Disse rapidamente. Após ter recebido a informação dos protetores e continuou caminhando pelas longas ruas.

Depois de um longo tempo, Sakura limpou o suor de sua testa e pensava que estava quente em Konoha mas aqui era bem pior.

- Eu espero que eu não tenha que permanecer por muito tempo...aqui.

Quando se deu conta, estava andando por uma rua encantada. As lojas vendiam objetos maravilhosos e muito bonitinhos, mas estava aqui no negócios, e não para comprar.

E até que enfim alcançou o edifício mais alto e admirou a areia espulpida do edifício. Sinceramente, como estes edifícios duraram assim por tanto tempo? Rapidamente, afastou seus pensamentos e entrou no edifício.

- Ah...obrigada Deus pelo ar condicionado!!' - Sakura pensou feliz. Pegou seu longo cabelo fazendo um rabo de cavalo e aproveitou enquanto o ar fresco batia em seu pescoço.

Ela andou até a mesa da secretária. Uma moça loira, bonita de olhos azuis brilhantes olhou para ela.

- Tem os olhos iguais do Naruto - Sakura pensou.

- Posso ajudar-la? - perguntou a secretária.

- Estou aqui para ver o Kazekage - Sakura disse.

- Sim, você deve ser de Konoha? - perguntou docemente.

- Sim eu sou.

- Certo, a reunião será na última sala, a direita . - Disse apontando um salão atrás dela. Sakura agradeceu e proseguiu para o salão.

Alcançou duas portas grandes e bateu duas vezes. Algumas vozes podiam ser ouvidas.

- Pode entrar...

Abriu lentamente a porta e andou para dentro. Havia muitas pessoas envolta de uma redonda mesa, andou tìmida e sentou-se junto.Sakura estava muito nervosa.

- Então... Você é de Konoha. Porque não nos diz um pouco sobre você mesma? - uma das pessoas disse. Sakura olhou sobre nele, deu um sorriso e respondeu.

- Bem, meu nome é Sakura Haruno. Eu sou a aprendiz da Hokage, fui treinada pessoalmente por ela por quase 5 anos, tenho trabalhado na area médica faz um tempo... Ah, eu sou também uma Jounin, mas eu gosto mais de trabalhar no hospital do que ir em missões e ...

- Sakura Haruno? - Perguntou uma velha mulher, seus olhos eram fechados e teve mais enrugamentos do que qualquer uma pessoa. Sakura reparou assustada.

- Não foi a mulher de quem salvou Kankuro-san um tempo atrás certo? - ela questionou.

- Sim, eu usei uma técnica da Hokage-sama que tinha-me ensinado para extrair o veneno do Kankuro-san.

- Muito interessante - Eles comentaram.

Depois de mais alguns minutos de silencio, Sakura pegou coragem para perguntar.

- Hokage-sama não me contou exatamente do que vai acontecer...

- Bem, nós discutiremos sobre isso quando o Kazekage chegar. - A velha mulher disse, sorrindo feliz.

- Ah ok... - Sakura pensou e olhou ao redor. Todas as pessoas idosas haviam um grande sorriso nas suas caras. Por que eram assim tão felizes?

Derrepente as grandes portas abriram-se. Sakura rapidamente virou-se e olhou de relance sobre às portas.

Gaara caminhou lentamente para dentro da sala, todas as pessoas que estavam presentes menos Sakura, levantaram-se e deram um pequeno "Ola" para o grande Kazekage. Sakura somente observou atentamente.

- É rude olhar fixamente Haruno. - Ele disse friamente.

- Gomen.. - Ela falou rapidamente.

- Então...Qual é a finalidade desta reunião? - Gaara perguntou.

Sakura estava supresa. Como o Kazekage não sabia porque estavam lá. O que podia ser?

- Nós, falamos com a Hokage, e concordamos que isto beneficiaria ambas nossas vilas.

- Sim. E o que seria? - Gaara perguntou calmamente.

- Indica-se que se algum do Kages que estiver sob a idade de vinte e um anos, está requerido para ser casado.

- Hmm... - Gaara murmurou.

- Certo, e desde que você Kazekage é somente 18anos, você deve ter uma esposa.

Demorou um pouco para Sakura entender do que estava realmente acontecendo. Mas uma vez que começou a conversa, seus olhos cresceu largamente; seu corpo com tempo congelou-se.

- Então, como nós dissemos, nós falamos com a Hokage, e ela concordou que teria que mandar a mais forte kunoichi a Suna para casar o Kazekage.

Sakura começa a tremer do nada. Ela estava chocada um pouco e Gaara estava confuso em tudo do que poderia acontecer.

- Você quer dizer que eles mandaram ela... Eu vi a luta; se ela for a melhor kunoichi, Konoha está ficando muito fraco.

Sakura encara Gaara

- Ei ! Você não sabe do que eu posso fazer com você - Sakura diz na defensiva.

- E nós informaram que ela é muito boa como médica. Isso ajudará, nossa equipe de funcionários do hospital e poderia usar alguém para ensiná-los mais.

- Isto não está acontecendo... - Gaara diz

A cabeça de Sakura veio no contato com a mesa, e ignorou a dor. Isto não podia acontecer certo? Não agora. Ela era muito jovem! Não era justo!

- Então, nós iremos informá-los do casamento mais tarde. Vocês estão dispensados. Esta reunião esta acabado.

Sakura quis fugir de lá e voltar a Konoha.Por que ela era escolhida? Havia muitas meninas bonitas em sua vila e que eram mais fortes do que ela! Não podia Tsunade apenas ter enviado Ino??

Imediatamente, ela saiu da grande sala de reunião para pegar sua mochila. Até pensou de algo. Onde iria permanecer? Poderia sempre encontrar um motel em algum lugar. Mas não teve muito dinheiro com ela.

Então Sakura sentiu um vento macio fundir perto enquanto Gaara andou para fora da sala. Ambos ficaram encarando envergonhados, sem dizer alguma palavra. Até que Gaara pergunta.

- Você tem em algum lugar para permanecer? - Perguntou, um bocado envergonhado. Ele teve que ser legal ? Não poderia obviamente.

Sakura agitou sua cabeça de um modo afimativa.

- Eu posso encontrar um lugar para o momento se eu tiver que...- Ela começou, mas Gaara levanta uma mão.

- Você permanecerá comigo. - Sakura ficou mais confusa ainda... Ele estava oferecendo um lugar para permanecer?

- Obrigada, Kazekage - sama - Sakura diz.

- Só Gaara ... Eu sou seu noivo, lembra-se?

**Continua no proximo capitulo :D...**

* * *

Weeeeeee finalmente !!! Ai está o cap 1!! 

Espero que gostem e não esqueçam de mandar reviews :D

Essa é a minha primeira FIC que traduzo, mais sempre que traduzo faço alguns reparos, mudando algumas falas e ações, então se achar alguns erros agora podem me corrigir ai no proximo cap, faço de tudo para não errar novamente :D!

Bjks e até prox cap


	2. Panda Chan!

**Naruto e seus amigos não me pertencem, ele é do kishimoto sensei! Aquele baka! Que não coloca romance no Anime!**

* * *

**Isto não estava em meu contrato!**

**Cap 2 – Panda Chan!**

Sakura olhou por volta das ruas de Suna. Ela estava seguindo Gaara até sua casa, sua nova casa... Ah sim, Tsunade ia receber uma carta expressando muita sua raiva. Ela Realmente não estava acreditando no que lhe estava acontecendo.

- Eu vou casar-se com Gaara? Sabaku no Gaara? O Kazekage de Suna? – Sakura pensou.

Ah, por que tudo de ruim tem que acontecer com ela? Ela queria estar de volta em Konoha. Ela queria sentar-se com o Naruto no Ichiraku. Queria estar junto com as meninas, se divertindo. Inferno... Queria sentar-se lá e assistir o Kakashi ler um dos seus livros pervertidos! Ela apenas não queria estar aqui... Em Suna.

A mente de Sakura estava tão confusa que acabou não vendo Gaara parar e acaba trombando nele, caindo no chão. Gaara encara-a duramente.

- Gomen, eu não sabia que você havia parado.

- Bem, se você não estivesse com a sua mente em outro mundo, você saberia que eu parei. – Gaara disse friamente. Ela o encara e levanta-se olhando aonde ele havia parado. Eles estavam na frente de uma grande casa de areia.

- Esta é a minha casa. Temari e Kankuro moram comigo. Apenas para você ficar sabendo. – Gaara disse e entrou na casa. Sakura agarra sua mochila que tinha caído no chão e anda atrás dele.

Ao entrar na casa ela sentiu o ar fresco do ar condicionado fluir em torno dela. Estava muito feliz de escapar do calor de fora.

Sakura olhou aos arredores, podia ver que aquele lugar era a sala principal, não havia nada de estranho, uma simples TV, cadeiras, mesa de café, armário de livros. Todas as coisas eram normais.

- Vou levá-la ao seu quarto - Gaara disse. Ele fez seu caminho através de um corredor e subiu as escadas. Estavam no segundo andar, Sakura tomou conhecimento para quantas portas havia. Eles passaram por uma porta, e pararam no próximo.

- Esse é o seu quarto - Gaara disse e abriu a porta. Sakura entrou numa sala onde havia uma grande cama no centro do quarto, uma mesa, uma janela, e outra porta que ela assumia que era o closet.

- O quarto da Temari é a porta em frente do seu, pergunte para ela para obter ajuda com qualquer coisa. Ela sempre está em casa. O quarto de Kankuro é a ultima porta desse corredor, e meu quarto é ao lado. Sinta-se em casa - Gaara disse num tom de aborrecimento.

- Obrigada...

Depois dessa nada legal "despedida" Sakura andou até a cama, estava tão cansada e tudo que queria era dormir. Ela sobe na cama, sorri e fecha os olhos, deixando o sono chegar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Um tempo depois... **

Sakura acorda e se levanta, olhando no relógio que estava na mesa da cabeceira. 3:24, estava ainda cedo, precisava de uma ducha para acordar.

Ela pega algumas roupas, uma toalha, e sai de seu quarto, a procura de um banheiro. E percebe uma porta ao lado do quarto da Temari. Sakura bateu na porta e recebeu nenhuma resposta e acaba decidindo em abrir.

- Hmm... Finalmente um banheiro, agora posso tomar meu banho!

Depois de um demorado e ótimo banho, Sakura finalmente decide-se sair do banheiro.

Ela abre a porta e olha em volta. Tudo estava tão silencioso. Até seu estomago roncar de fome.

- Cara... Estou com fome - Ela pensou. Sakura desceu as escadas e olhou por volta, podia sentir cheiro de um delicioso aroma e foi até a cozinha. Lá estava uma linda loira cozinhando.

- Oi Temari – disse Sakura

Temari saltou e girou rapidamente.

- S -Sakura? O que você esta fazendo aqui? – Ela perguntou.

- Bem, Eu vou ficar aqui durante um tempo...Eu acho... - Disse Sakura

- M –Mas POR QUE? – Ela perguntou novamente.

- Porque...

Do nada! Uma voz conhecida veio de fora da porta. Era Gaara que estava inclinando-se contra a porta, de braços cruzados.

- Wow, ele parece estar bem – Pensou Sakura.

- Ah, olá Gaara – Disse Temari.

- Oi...– Disse Sakura.

Ele não falou nada e olhou de volta para Temari.

- Ela está aqui porque é a minha noiva - Disse Gaara. E ele finalmente se moveu, sentando na cadeira ao lado de Sakura.

Temari congelou com aquelas palavras, deixando cair a colher que ela estava usando para cozinhar.

- O QUE? - Ela gritou.

- Ok, alguém me explique isso! – Pediu Temari.

- Bem...Os superiores nós informaram que qualquer Kage sob a idade de vinte e um anos deve ser casado para fortalecer o vínculo entre essa vila e a minha e fui enviada para casar-se com ele. Portanto sou a noiva dele... - Explicou Sakura.

- Oh. Bem, isto é esquisito. Somente não se matem. E eu estou dizendo isso mais para Gaara. – Disse Temari e olhou para ele.

- Então Sakura, você quer alguma coisa para comer? – Perguntou Temari.

- Hai! – Disse Sakura acenando.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Após terminarem a refeição, ela e Temari vão aos cantos conversar um pouco.

- Eu não posso acreditar que você vai casar com Gaara!!! – Disse Temari feliz.

- Que problemático... – Disse Sakura.

- Ah? O que você quer dizer? – Perguntou Temari.

- Bem...Eu nunca pensei em ter casamento arranjado. Isso não é a mesma coisa de estar com alguém. Eu estava solteira antes de ter vindo aqui, mas agora vou tem que casar com alguém que nem mesmo gosta de mim. - Explicou Sakura.

Temari aceno afirmando que havia compreendido. Ela odiaria ter um casamento arranjado.

- Bem, Gaara mudou um pouco recentemente. Ele pode ser amigável às vezes, se você ver no lado bom, ele até pode ser um cara legal. Estou certa que ele vai gostar de você. Confie em mim. – Disse Temari.

- Obrigada. Se eu tiver mesmo que casar com ele, nós podíamos pelo menos conversar, quem sabe...

- Uhum! – Afirmou Temari.

- Hei, mudando de assunto, o tempo que eu tiver que permanecer aqui, eu talvez precise de algumas coisas. Você gostaria de me mostrar por ai? Eu não quero me perder - Disse Sakura.

- Claro, eu não tenho nada para fazer hoje.

- Ok, eu só tenho que escrever uma carta, então nós podemos ir até o "correio". Eu tenho que enviar uma mensagem para alguém. **(N/A: Esse Correio na verdade é a torre que tem os pássaros para mandar as mensagens XD) **

- Tudo certo, eu vou esperá-la na sala.

XXXXXXXXX

Sakura subiu as escadas e pegou o pergaminho que havia trazido junto. Ela ia usar para enviar uma carta para Tsunade, mas agora a Hokage ia receber uma zangada carta.

* * *

_Tsunade-sama_

_Eu não acredito nisso. O que eu fiz para merecer isso? Eu venho aqui, não sabendo o que fazer e esperar, e em seguida BAM! Eu recebo a informação que estou indo casar com Kazekage? Bem, eu quero regressar a Konoha agora! E eu terei meus amigos no casamento. Eu não estou nem ai se eles desaprovar. Eu só desejo voltar para casa. Mas... Eu sei, eu tenho que ser forte. Isto é para o bem de Konoha. Ugh! É toda culpa sua!! _

_Estou de saco cheio! _

_Sakura_

_

* * *

_

Sakura apanhou um pouco de dinheiro e desceu as escadas. Lá encontrou Temari e Gaara esperando-a na porta.

- Gaara? Você esta vindo também? – Perguntou Sakura.

- Eu não tenho mais nada para fazer e eu habitualmente passeio na vila às vezes para ver o que esta acontecendo. – Disse Gaara.

-Ah, certo – Disse Sakura.

- Vem, vamos nessa - Disse Temari impaciente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Após Sakura ter levado o pergaminho até o ''correio'', o trio caminhou-se aleatoriamente nas lojas e Sakura comprou novas roupas que era mais apropriado a esse clima.

Ela e Temari ficaram olhando para pequenas esculturas numa loja. Gaara ficou somente observando-as. Ele estava exausto de ouvir 'Como é fofo! ' e 'Aww! ' Ele estava ficando doido.

Após ter morado com Temari sua vida toda, ele aprendeu que garotas são atraídas por coisinhas fofas e brilhantes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura olhou numa loja distante e encontrou um lugar lotado de animais fofos. Ela correu até eles, sem Temari ou Gaara perceberem.

Ela olhou através do catalogo de animais. Tigres, ursos etc… Então ela viu um pequeno e fofo urso Panda.

- Isso é tão fofo – Disse Sakura pegando o urso.

- Nem tão fofa como você...

Quando Sakura virou-se, encontrou um sujeito de cabelos escuros atrás dela. Ele havia um piercing e olhos castanhos.

- Agora, o que uma pequena garota está fazendo aqui? E ainda sozinha? – Ele perguntou.

- Eu não sou uma pequena garota e não estou sozinha – Disse Sakura.

- Haha, então quem esta com você? – Ele perguntou.

- Minha amiga e uh... Meu noivo – Disse Sakura, rezando para que ele a deixasse em paz.

- Ah sim... Então onde esta o anel querida? – Ele perguntou.

- Merda... O que eu faço agora? – Pensou Sakura.

- Eu ainda não tenho um... Mas ele está aqui – Disse Sakura procurando por Gaara.

- Sério? Então onde está ele? – Perguntou o sujeito.

- Ele está bem aqui - Disse Gaara aparecendo do nada.

- Eu sou o noivo dela.

- K-k-Kazekage. Desculpe-me. Eu não sabia! – Disse o sujeito.

- De qualquer maneira. Agora você sabe que ela é minha, então avise para todos os seus amiguinhos, para nunca chegar perto dela! - Gaara disse ameaçador.

O sujeito tropeço e saiu correndo de lá. Sakura ficou apenas olhando para Gaara e ele a olhava também. Ambos ficaram um tempo sem falar até que Sakura quebra o silêncio.

- Eu quero levar esse Panda. Ele é tão fofo! Parece com você – Disse Sakura. Gaara nem deu muita atenção para isso.

- Você pode ser meu Panda – Chan! Gaara – Disse Sakura. Ela sabia que deveria parar antes de deixá-lo irritado. Ele abraça o Panda e corre para pagar.

- Eu não sou um Panda – Murmurou Gaara.

* * *

**Oláaa a todos!!**

**Finalmente terminei mais um cap ; demorei muito?TT; ta ruim?, chato? i.i digam algo!**

**Espero que não xD!! Já que amanhã é feriado, vou tentar traduzir mais um pedaço de outro capitulo, ai acho que no sabado por ai eu posto mais um cap, se não só semana que vem xDD**

**Não esqueçem de mandar Reviews ; A Kiah Chan tinha razão, quanto mais reviews recebe mais vontade dá de postar um novo cap **

**Agradecimentos pelas Reviews**

**Kiah Chan **

Oii Kiah!! que bom que você gostou !!

Primeira review neh?? XDD To muito feliz !!! e claro ! vou tentar traduzir o mais rapido possivel!.

Obrigada pela sua Review ;

**Isa belle b.a.y.h**

Oiii Isa!!!

Ta aqui traduzido o novo cap!!, tomara que tenha gostado, ah para quem ler aquelas fics enormes, eu achei essa até pequenininha xD

E como você pediu quando eu estiver com MUITO tempo eu traduzo aquela Fic do Kiba o haha

Obrigada pela Review Isa!! ;

**Nandy**

Oiii Nandy obrigada por estar lendo a minha fic - , realmente eu amo muito Gaara e Sakura, Sakura e Sasuke não curto muito ;; sei lá porque, mais acho ele muito mal no anime XD

E sempre vejo muitas fics de Sasuke e Sakura, ai acho melhor sempre dar uma ''variada'' e fazer um diferente XD

Meu inglês nem é aqueles ''perfect'' mais da para traduzir na boa - Espero que tenha gostado desse cap

Obrigada pela Review ;

**Leticia Li**

Oii Leticia!!

Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic e aqui esta o novo cap! Espero que goste o

Obrigada pela Review ;

**Smile Angel **

Oii Smile Angel!!

Estou contente também por ter gostada do primeiro cap da fic :D

e a parte "a cabeça de sakura veio em contato com a mesa..." Sim!! você acertou, ela ''joga'' a propria cabeça na mesa, sabe quando você esta com tédio ou algo do tipo e fala '' aff que tédio'' e PLOFF, bate sua cabeça na mesa? XD É tipo isso mais ela faz de proposito por estar ''confusa'' pela casamento e talz

Espero que tenha gostado desse novo cap

Obrigada pela sua Review ;

**Hatake Sakura XD**

Oiii Hatake Sakura

Haha Sua review foi a mais animada XD Estou muito contente mesmo!! por ter gostado do inicio da fic -

Espero que continue gostando o resto :D

Obrigada pela sua Review ;

**Eitir **

Bem eu não entendi direito a sua Review x.x;

Você acabou de mandar quando eu estava proxima de postar esse cap xD

De qualquer maneira, Muito Obrigada pela sua Review ;

* * *

**Bem por hoje eu deixo esse cap! Espero que tenham gostado mesmo viu!!**

**Deixem Reviews oneeegaiii ;**

**: e até proximo cap D**


	3. Nunca mais

**Olá pessoal.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews! E espero que continuem gostando da fic, esse capitulo talvez seja aleatório porque a escritora falou que ela estava sem idéia XD.**

**Enfim, Naruto e seus amigos não me pertencem.**

* * *

**Cap 3 – Nunca mais. **

Sakura estava abraçando seu panda enquanto eles entraram num restaurante. Era tarde, e o trio estava com muita fome depois de um longo passeio pela vila.**(N/A: Para quem não sabe, esse panda era de pelúcia viu ò.ó). **

Temari estava prestes a sentar ao lado de Sakura, mas foi impedida quando Gaara sentou-se perto dela. O silencio reinou novamente no grupo até que uma garçonete apareceu para pegar os pedidos.

(Agora vocês sejam criativos no que eles pediram. Eu realmente não tenho idéia no que colocar).

Nenhuma palavra foi trocada. O Silêncio foi preenchido por volta deles novamente. Era muito desagradável. Nenhum deles tinha muito no que dizer... Nada.

- Ugh... Esse silêncio está me irritando... - Disse Sakura.

- Se isso está lhe irritando, então fale – Disse Gaara sem olhar para ela.

- Eu não sei no que falar... Você tem qualquer coisa para dizer Panda - Chan? - Perguntou Sakura inocente, ouvindo um pequeno rosnado.

Ela sorri na direção dele e Gaara a olha furioso.

- Panda – Chan? De onde isso venho? – Perguntou Temari curiosa.

- Ele me lembra esse Panda. É tão fofo! – Disse Sakura apontando para o Panda.

Temari examinou o Panda e depois seu irmão mais novo.

- Você esta certa, ele se parece com um Panda - Disse Temari.

Gaara fica frustrado e se recusa falar novamente até terminarem suas refeições.

Sakura estava prestes a pegar o dinheiro, para pagar a refeição, mas ela acaba sentindo a areia segurando seu pulso. Ela olha para Gaara confusa.

- Eu pago – Disse Gaara, colocando o dinheiro sobre a mesa.

- Obrigado querido.

- Querido? – Ele perguntou.

- Sim. Eu sou sua noiva, eu vou chamá-lo como eu querer. – Disse Sakura triunfante.

- Não você não vai. Não me chame disso.

- Certo Panda – Chan. – Ela disse.

- Eu falei para você não me chamar disso também. – Retrucou Gaara.

- Se eu poder chamá-lo de Panda – Chan, então você pode me chamar no que você quiser. – Disse Sakura.

- Não

- Por favor?

- Não.

- Por favorrrrrr? – Disse Sakura com os olhos brilhando.

-Não.

- Por favor, com uma cereja em cima?

- Não...

- Por favor, com uma cereja, calda de chocolate, adocicado com creme, com caramelo e morangos...

- Ta! – Disse Gaara, tentando fazê-la calar a boca. Ah Deus ele estava suposto para ficar o resto da sua vida com ela? Ninguém merece isso.

- Legal, então do que você vai me chamar? – Ela perguntou.

Gaara olhou para Sakura, mas não mencionou uma palavra. Ele parecia que estava pensando.

- Irritante – Ele disse simplesmente. Sakura abaixa a cabeça e fica olhando para mesa.

- Isso não... Qualquer coisa, menos isso... - Disse Sakura quieta, a voz dela parecia que estava desaparecendo. Gaara e Temari ficam curiosos. Como poderia uma única palavra poderia deixar uma garota triste assim tão rápido?

- Certo, eu vou pensar e depois digo a você – Disse Gaara.

- Ok, vamos voltar para casa – Disse Sakura ainda triste.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Os três andaram juntos até chegarem em casa e chegando lá, cada um foi para diferentes direções, Sakura subiu as escadas.

Ela jogou sua bolsa no quarto e foi caminhar um pouco, ela estava pensando a respeito no que o Gaara tinha chamado-a.

- Irritante... Talvez eu seja realmente irritante. Primeiro Sasuke e depois Gaara. O que eu fiz de errado? – Pensou Sakura.

Ela estava pensando sobre isso enquanto descia as escadas para a Sala principal e não percebeu que alguém estava na sua frente e acabou trombando.

- Ah... Desculpe Kankuro – Ela disse.

- Hei, você não é a garota do exame chunnin? Hmmm...Ah sim! Eu me lembro de você, Sakura né? – Ele perguntou

- Sim, eu sou Sakura. - Ela respondeu.

- Hmmm... Então o que você está fazendo aqui? – Ele perguntou.

- Ah, eu estou aqui em negócios com a minha vila. Vou ficar aqui com vocês por um longo tempo... – Ela respondeu.

- Sério? Então podemos sair juntos qualquer dia – Disse Kankuro com um sorriso.

- Eu acho que não é uma boa idéia – Disse Sakura.

- Por que não? – Ele perguntou.

- Séria errado sair com o irmão do meu futuro marido – Disse Sakura e esperou Kankuro para continuar a informação.

Kankuro pensou por um momento e uma enorme gota aparece na sua cabeça.

- Temari e você são lésbicas????? – Perguntou Kankuro berrando.

Uma enorme gota aparece na cabeça de Sakura, Kankuro classificava Temari como um homem por ser muito grossa e estressada.

- Não, eu vou casar com seu OUTRO irmão – Disse Sakura. Kankuro somente acreditou que ela não queria sair com ele, mas ela não tinha que inventar tudo isso só para dizer não.

- Você poderia dizer somente não para sair comigo, não precisa mentir. Mentiras são ruins, você sabe. – Disse Kankuro.

- Bem infelizmente vou casar com seu irmão, contra a minha vontade. Pode ir perguntar para ele se você não acredita em mim.

Kankuro pensou por um momento, e em seguida foi procurar por Gaara. Ele queria saber se isso era real ou não. Talvez ela esteja mentindo, ah sim ela ia toma se estivesse mentindo. Mas se não, ele ia rir muito em pensar que Gaara vai casar-se.

Depois de procurar pela casa toda, não tinha nenhum sinal de Gaara. Mas havia um lugar que ele não tinha visto. A sala do Gaara, ou melhor, a sala do Kazekage. Ele sabia muito bem que ninguém podia entrar lá sem a permissão dele.

Kankuro bateu na porta – Gaara? Você esta ai? É o Kankuro.

Nenhuma resposta. Ele devia abrir a porta, mas Gaara poderia estar lá, ou não. Ele poderia abrir a porta e se Gaara estivesse lá, fecharia a porta rapidamente. Ou ele podia mentir que esqueceu sobre entrar numa sala sem permissão... Não Gaara nunca ia acreditar.

Após pensar cem vezes, Kankuro abriu a porta e olhando por volta ele não viu nada. Onde poderia estar Gaara? Repentinamente Kankuro sentiu alguém atrás dele, era Gaara.

- Oh... Gaara... Uh... Eu... Estava... Ah... Eu estava procurando por você – Disse Kankuro. Gaara olhou seriamente para seu irmão mais velho e fez silêncio.

- O que você estava fazendo? – Perguntou friamente.

- Eu estava procurando por você, como eu disse.

A areia do Gaara deu a volta pelo corpo de kankuro e de seus braços, espalhando por volta de seu torso.

- Eu... Eu não entrei! – Disse kankuro. A areia de Gaara estava cobrindo toda sua perna.

- É sério! Eu não entrei! Gaara deixe me ir - Ele implora, mas sabia que Gaara não ia escutá-lo.

Agora a areia estava cobrindo todo o seu corpo. Kankuro estava sentindo a pressão ser aplicada que a areia fazia, parecia que ele ia ser esmagado.

- Gaara? – Uma voz feminina apareceu atrás dele. Kankuro olhou e viu Sakura andando. Ela estava assustada no que acontecia.

- Gaara coloque-o no chão! - Disse Sakura, Gaara nem se quer olhou para ela, e nem soltou sua areia.

- Gaara! Por favor, deixe-o no chão! Kankuro o que você fez? – Perguntou Sakura ao mesmo tempo.

Kankuro somente olhou para ela assustado.

Sakura corre para perto de Gaara e pega o braço dele. Ele não se move.

- Vamos Gaara!

Ele nem se move novamente e só olha para Kankuro nervoso.

- O que ele fez? – Pensa Sakura.

Ela ainda não obteve nenhuma reposta. Sakura ficou frustrada. Ele não ia contar porque ele estava fazendo isso. Mas ela sabia de algo para obter a atenção dele.

- Panda – Chan! Pare com isso – Gritou Sakura. Agora Kankuro estava solto da areia e Sakura foi empurrada contra a parede.

Ambos estavam agora zangados e furiosos.

A voz de Gaara estava fria e ameaçadora – Eu disse para você não me chamar disso.

Os braços de Gaara estavam ao lado do corpo dela. Ela podia sair de lá correndo, mas Gaara poderia pará-la facilmente. E para onde ela ia?

- Desculpa... Gaara – San. – Disse quieta, ela podia ver que seus olhos estavam queimando de raiva e ódio.

Ele remove seus braços e faz seu caminho, subindo as escadas.

- Nunca mais fazem isso novamente e vale para ambos.

Sakura estava aliviada que no final deu tudo certo. Kankuro andou até Sakura e deu um sorriso.

- Seja bem vinda a família.

* * *

**Ai está mais um cap :D! O que vocês acharam? Ruim? Pessimo? Terrivel? ;; bom? xDD**

**Me falem se eu fiz algo de errado XD e me mandem reviews ta?-**

**Quanto mais Reviews eu receber mais rapido me da vontade de trazer um novo cap D**

**Agradecimentos pelas Reviews.**

**Rumokura Hisa Saku-chan XD**

Oiii Rumokura!

Fico realmente muito feliz que você goste desse casal! Porque simplesmente eu tbm amoo muito :)

Você quer um panda? XDD Oia só ! O pandinha eu até posso dar mais o Gaara é meu -, realmente Gaara com ciumes é muito cute!

E aqui está o novo cap! espero que tenha gostado

Obrigada pela Review :

**Nandy**

Olá Nandy de novo

Sasuke realmente é muuito mal :D, mas sei lá O-o não vou muito com a cara dele e o jeitinho ''rude'' dele ! isso me estressa XDD

Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da Fic :D, e aqui esta o novo cap

Realmente Gaara ta ficando mais ''carinhoso'' com ela, as vezes xDDD. E aqui vai um novo cap! espero que você goste D

Obrigada pela Review :

**Mariah-chan17**

Olaaa Mariah chan!!

Estou feliz que você esta gostando da fic , mais pra frente vai ter muita briga, romance e etc XD

Realmente Gaara é muito fofo!!! gosto muito dele P

E claro hehe na fic tem ''hi'' quando os personagens falam ''oi'' XD .Espero que goste desse novo cap!

Obrigada pela Review :

**Hatake Sakura XD**

Oiii Hatake Sakura :

Que bom que você esta gostando da fic ''doida'' XD

Ela vai ficar mais doida em outros caps ; espere e verá ! XD

Gaara um panda?-- Own! é muito cute mesmo XDD espero que goste desse novo cap!

Obrigada pela Review :

**Selene Tatsu**

Que bom, que gostou da fic! Aqui esta um novo cap! espero que goste

Obrigada pela Review :

**Lunoca**

Oii Lunoca!

Realmente esse não é um casal muito usado, mais eu gosto muito e em inglês muitos americanos gostam desse casal ! ai eu sempre fico muito feliz :)

Espero que eu não tenha demorado muito com esse cap!

Obrigada pela Review :

**Melody Sephy Kitsune**

Oe Melody! .

Obrigada por estar gostando da fic! Gaara parecido com Panda? XD muuito fofo mesmo :

Aqui está um novo cap! espero que goste e obrigada pela Review :

**AngelZinha**

Oii Elizabete xD ( nani? como sei seu nome?)

Simplesmente porque eu amo suas fics, elas realmente são muito boas e fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando dessa fic -

Aqui vai um novo cap! espero que goste

Obrigada pela Review :

**Uchiha ka-chan**

Oii Ka-Chan!!

Traduzir uma fic nem é muito dificil e até que é um pouco divertido :D. Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando e o nome verdadeiro dessa fic é "**This wasn't in my contract!**"

Obrigada pela Review :

**Akasuna no Naty**

Oeee Akasuna no Naty

Que otimo ! que você esta gostando da fic ;

Traduzir uma fic de Sasori? Meu deus ! ele é muito lindo - sei la mais acho que tenho certas ''quedas'' por ruivos e morenos XD

A maioria das fics de Sasori e Sakura são One Shots, são muito poucas que tem ''bastante'' caps, mais quem sabe um plano mais adiante eu faça uma né? Já tenho no meu plano quando acabar essa fic, traduzir uma do Kiba e dps quem sabe do Sasori D

Obrigada pela Review :

**Leticia Li**

Oiii Leticia!!

Que bom que gostou da fic! Hoje trago um novo cap! espero que goste :)

Obrigada pela Review :

* * *

**Aee terminei XD**

**Espero reviews ta? **

**O proximo cap vai ser ...**

**Cap 4 - A volta**

**Com esse nome acho que da para imaginar bastante cosia né? XD**

**Beijoos e até logo :)**


	4. A volta

**Oiiii Amigos! **

**GOMEN pela demora! Sinceramente não esperava demorar assim tanto, mas vocês sabem... A escola não deixa muito e essa semana é de provas Mas depois férias! E vou ter bastante tempo ta. :D**

**Enfim, Naruto não me pertence.**

* * *

_No capitulo anterior... _

_Ele remove seus braços e faz seu caminho, subindo as escadas. _

_- Nunca mais fazem isso novamente e vale para ambos. _

_Sakura estava aliviada que no final deu tudo certo. Kankuro andou até Sakura e deu um sorriso. _

_- Seja bem vinda a família_

**Cap 4 – Á volta. **

Depois daquela discussão, Sakura observava o teto silenciosamente de seu quarto. Ela suspira e olha para o relógio. Era quase cinco horas e podia ver a luz do sol entrando pela janela.

Ela estava ficando com fome e muito aborrecida, havia ficado horas e horas pensando no que ia acontecer. Ela irá ficar em Suna? Ou morar em Konoha ainda? Quando o casamento ia ser e como ia ser? Ela poderia planejar sobre o seu próprio casamento? Ela relembra dos sonhos que havia sobre seu próprio casamento, planejando como exatamente ia ser.

Mas tudo isso foi jogado fora e ela não sabia como encarar essa situação. Ela nunca pensou que ia casar-se com Gaara, o Kazekage de Suna, e tudo aconteceu de uma hora para outro, aliás, de um dia para outro. Tudo estava confuso e ela precisava de respostas.

Sakura fechou os seus olhos. Era frustrante, ela não sabia se poderia ver seus amigos novamente. E se ela pudesse; por quanto tempo seria? Apenas uma visita e em seguida adeus? Ela definitivamente não desejava isso.

O que ela mais queria era ver o Naruto, ele a confortaria, dizendo que podia ter sido pior, e prometer visitá-la toda hora. Ela queria ver todos os seus amigos e estar com eles, para ter certeza que tudo ia ficar ok.

Então ela pensou o que iria acontecer após ela estar casada com Gaara. Eles iriam atuar como fizeram agora? Ele poderia ser como realmente é um esposo?... Não... Esse era Gaara, ele é frio que nem Sasuke e Neji. Ele nunca iria tratá-la como uma esposa... Ou ele iria? Talvez com o tempo, eles poderiam desvendar seus sentimentos um pelo outro?...Ugh! Era demais para pensar sobre isso agora.

Depois de muito tempo pensando, Sakura pega a sua mochila que estava no chão, ela estava procurando pelo seu MP3. A Música sempre a acalmava nas horas difíceis e complicadas, então ela sentiu algo parecido com um pergaminho. Quando ela puxou para fora, Sakura relembra que era o pergaminho que Tsunade deu a ela. O pergaminho que não podia ser aberto antes do encontro com Gaara.

Sakura abre o pergaminho e começa ler o conteúdo.

_Sakura _

_Desculpe-me se as notícias que você tem, possivelmente é um grande choque. E eu estou à espera de uma não amigável mensagem de você. Desculpe-me ter feito isso com você, mas era a única candidata e também você prometeu fazer qualquer coisa para a sua vila. _

_Você vai ser permitida regressar para Konoha, mas, vai ficar a maior parte de seu tempo em Suna, servindo sua posição de esposa do Kazekage. Vou organizar um jeito de você vir para Konoha logo após a reunião. Você estará informada quando puder vim. Eu a deixarei achar a hora certa para contar aos seus amigos. A data do seu casamento vai ser marcada logo. Eu prometo que você obterá informações em breve. De novo desculpe-me por estar fazendo isso com você. _

_Com muito amor _

_Tsunade – sama. _

Sakura leu o pergaminho duas vezes. Então ela poderia voltar a Konoha brevemente. Mas ela estaria vivendo em Suna? Ela poderia ficar como uma cidadã de Konoha, ou tornar-se uma cidadã de Suna.

Não ela queria ficar em Konoha, nunca poderia viver em qualquer outra vila.

- Sakura! O jantar está pronto! – Disse Temari.

Sakura colocou o pergaminho debaixo de sua cama e desceu as escadas, indo até a cozinha. Ela sentou à mesa próximo de Temari e em frente de Gaara. Ela podia sentir o admirável aroma de peixe grelhado e arroz. Com o prato a sua frente, ela pega a comida e começa a comer.

Depois do jantar Temari pega os pratos e inicia a limpar. Sakura andou até a pia, pegando uma esponja, e iniciou a lavar os pratos também.

- Sakura? O que você esta fazendo? – Perguntou Temari olhando para Sakura com uma esponja nas mãos.

- Eu estou lavando os pratos? – Disse sakura confusa. Ela fez algo de errado?

- Bem, você é uma convidada, então você não deveria fazer isso. – Disse Temari. Sakura estava supresa, ela não sabia que Temari era tão legal.

- Bem... Eu vou ficar morando aqui, não é? Então eu devo ajudar – Disse Sakura e pegou a esponja de volta.

Temari parecia confusa, mas estava outra pessoa fazendo o seu trabalho. Ela não iria queixar-se.

- É a sua decisão – Disse Temari. Sakura sorriu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Havia passado muito tempo, após Sakura ter recebido a noticia que ia casar com Gaara. Ela queria voltar para Konoha de qualquer maneira.

Sakura estava sentada na cama, lendo uma carta que Naruto tinha enviado a ela.

Ele reclamava que ia a Suna e trazê-la de volta para Konoha. Na primeira vez que leu a carta, deu muitas risadas, ele ainda era determinado e iria protegê-la.

- Tock, Tock... **(N/A: Isto é uma batida na porta ò.ó!). **

- Entra! – Disse Sakura.

- Hei Sakura, você poderia descer para a Sala? Gaara tem algo para dizê-la – Disse Temari e saiu do quarto.

Sakura acenou e seguiu Temari até a sala de estar. Ela achou Gaara sentado em um sofá esperando por ela. Ela andou e parou na frente dele.

- Você tem algo para me dizer? – Ela perguntou.

- Eu vou levá-la de volta para sua vila. Você poderá pegar qualquer equipamento que quiser para guardar aqui. Nós vamos ficar lá por cinco dias e em seguida regressamos aqui. – Disse Gaara.

Os olhos de Sakura estavam brilhando! Ela ia voltar para Konoha! Apesar de ser poucos dias… Ela ia voltar para Konoha de novo!!!!!!! Sakura estava tão alegre. Ela abraça Gaara e sai correndo para seu quarto.

Temari estava impressionada com Gaara.

- O que acabou de acontecer aqui? – Ela perguntou.

- Eu acredito que ela está feliz. – Disse Gaara.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX Caminho a Konoha XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara observava as estrelas que brilhavam no céu escuro. Isto era o que ele habitualmente fazia à noite, quando não era capaz de dormir. Ele tinha tempo para pensar... Muito tempo.

Ele fixa o olhar para a kunoichi de cabelos rosas dormindo, ela realmente tinha mudado a sua vida. Ela era a mulher que ia morar junto, o resto da sua vida. Gaara nunca tinha pensado que ele ia casar-se.

Todo o seu futuro havia mudado de direção. Ela ia estar ao seu lado, todos os dias, ela ia ser sua esposa. Ele não sabia o que fazer, o relacionamento deles ia ser diferente? ESPERA! Que relacionamento? Eles nem se conhecem um ao outro. Ele podia considerá-la uma amiga e mais nada!

Como era ele ia ser capaz de casar com alguém que ele mesmo não ama? Mas se ele não a ama. Ou será que ele gosta dela? Ele não sentia frio com ela ao seu lado. Praticamente um tanto alegre. Mas não, ele não a ama. E se ela gostou dele? Será que é possível? Gostar do Sabaku no Gaara?Tantas perguntas sem respostas...

Novamente ele a olha fixamente. Ela estava pacificamente dormindo num saco de dormir. Ele tinha que admitir que ela era bastante bonita. Os olhos verdes de Sakura eram cheios de amor e paz, e os seus eram totalmente frios. Como ela poderia gostar dele?

Mas ele não era o tipo de pessoa que queria arruinar a sua vida, certo que ele tinha matado muitas pessoas sem pensar duas vezes. Mas se ele fizesse isso, faria a sua vida novamente terrível. Mas casar com Sabaku no Gaara não era um caminho para fazer alguém feliz.**(N/A: ROARRR Não agüentei ¬¬" casar-se com Gaara é a melhor coisa ! 8D). **

Sakura se mexeu um pouco e Gaara viu seus lábios murmurando algo.

-... Sasuke...

Ele podia ouvir aquelas palavras claramente. Uchiha. Então ela ainda tinha sentimentos por ele. Gaara não sabia o motivo, mas o Uchiha era tão frio e sempre a humilhando. Como ela poderia gostar dele?

Os pensamentos de Gaara estavam correndo por sua mente. Ele olha para o horizonte e vê o sol nascendo, se levanta e acorda a sua noiva. Ele estava certo que ela queria voltar para sua vila o mais cedo possível.

* * *

**Oii eu sei!!**

**Podem me matar XD eu realmente demorei para postar e quando posto vem esse cap pequenininho . **

**Mais fazer o que / tenho que estudar né XD**

**Agradecimentos as Reviews**

**Obrigada por todas as reviews mais hoje não vou poder responder todas as reviews! ta meio corrido aqui e tenho que estudar para segunda feira XDD**

**Obrigada**

Tetêchan

Hatake Sakura XD

Leticia Li

Kiah chan

Mariah-chan17

Nadeshiko Amamya

Melody Sephy Kitsune

Akasuna no Naty

* * *

O proximo cap vai se chamar...

**Cap 5 - "Perdendo a paciência"**

**O nome do Cap era outro mais quando traduzi, deu um titulo nada vê com o meu vocabulario e fui no dicionario e tava uma coisa nada vê XD ai esse ai é o mais parecido o e eu gostei ''muah''**

**Espero reviews -**

**Beijos e Até o/**


	5. Perdendo a paciência

**Oieee!**

**Eu sei que o ultimo capitulo foi bem curtinho! Mais infelizmente esse também vai ser . ! E por isso tentei trazer esse capitulo ainda hoje ºoº**

**Sem mais demoras! Naruto e seus amigos não me pertencem ò.ó**

* * *

_No capitulo anterior... _

_Sakura se mexeu um pouco e Gaara viu seus lábios murmurando algo._

_-... Sasuke..._

_Ele podia ouvir aquelas palavras claramente. Uchiha. Então ela ainda tinha sentimentos por ele. Gaara não sabia o motivo, mas o Uchiha era tão frio e sempre a humilhando. Como ela poderia gostar dele?_

_Os pensamentos de Gaara estavam correndo por sua mente. Ele olha para o horizonte e vê o sol nascendo, se levanta e acorda a sua noiva. Ele estava certo que ela queria voltar para sua vila o mais cedo possível._

**Cap 5 - Perdendo a paciência. **

Ao amanhecer Sakura já estava na frente dos portões de Konoha, ela não poderia estar mais feliz do que ver a sua vila novamente.

Quando entrou na vila, o primeiro lugar que foi visitar era o Ichiraku. Ela sabia que Naruto com certeza estaria lá, principalmente naquele horário do almoço.

Gaara correu o mais rápido possível para alcançar Sakura, ela somente deu um sorriso e correu mais rápido ainda em direção do Ichiraku.

Sakura nunca tinha pensado que estava tão feliz ao ver a barraca de Ramen. E claro que ela encontrou seu melhor amigo loiro, sentado em volta de um balcão cheio de potes vazios. Ela também ficou muito feliz em ver Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino e Akamaru.

Sakura correu até a barraca e bateu na cabeça de Naruto, deixando-o derramar o Ramen.

- Ah! Você esta morto quem seja que me fez derramar o meu precioso ramen! - Berrou Naruto. Mas ele sentiu essa batida muito familiar e quando se virou viu Sakura.

- Sakura – chan!!! – Gritava Naruto enquanto abraçava-a.

- Naruto!! Eu estou tão feliz em ti ver - Disse Sakura muito feliz. Ao olhar para o lado vê Ino, ela realmente queria muito conversar com a sua melhor amiga.

Depois de passar um tempo com Naruto, Sakura foi dar uma passeio com Ino.

- Hei testuda, faz tempo que não há vejo por ai. Mas você estava com o seu noivo, então eu acredito que seja uma bela desculpa – Disse Ino.

- Bem, você gostaria ser forçada a se casar? - Disse Sakura com raiva. Ino sorriu.

- Eu odiaria, mas depende com quem vou casar, pelo menos você tem um bonitão. - Disse Ino. Shikamaru fica com uma pontada de ciúmes.

- Não se preocupe, eu ainda te amo. Você é o meu preguiçoso gênio.

- Bem pelo menos Shikamaru se comunica com você. – Disse Sakura com um suspiro. Ino da risadas.

- Trabalhe em seu charme querida! Deixe-o quente! – Disse Ino e deu uma sorriso malicioso.

-...

5minutos depois...

- Então... O que você vai fazer amanhã? – Perguntou Sakura.

- Nada, a menos que uma missão ou algo do tipo venha em cima da hora. De outra forma eu estou livre. – Ela disse.

- Ótimo, nós precisamos de um tempo de meninas.

- Claro, estou certa que você quer conversar. Nós podemos se encontrar em algum lugar amanhã e podemos convidar Tenten e Hinata. – Disse Ino contente. Sakura afirma positivamente com a cabeça.

- Isso parece excelente, mas agora eu tenho que ir conversar com a Tsunade. Eu te vejo, mas tarde. – Disse Sakura, puxando Gaara pela camisa e iniciou arrastá-lo a direção da Torre da Hokage.

- Hei me solte mulher... – Disse Gaara.

- Deixe-me ir sozinho... Maldição!!! Sakura! Eu disse para me deixar ir sozinho!

Sakura somente sorri e continua puxando Gaara até a torre.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Sakura bateu com muita força na porta. Ela não era a menina mais feliz da terra e estava prestes a amaldiçoar a cabeça de Tsunade. 

- Deve ser a Sakura, para bater com tanta força assim na porta. – Pensou Tsunade com uma gota de cabeça.

- Pode entrar – Disse Tsunade. Ela percebeu que os olhos de Sakura não estavam muito felizes e muito menos Gaara.

- Você tinha que me arrastar desse jeito? – Perguntou Gaara. Sakura ignorou a pergunta de Gaara e encarou a mulher que estava á sua frente.

- VOCÊ! – Gritou Sakura.

- Eu? – perguntou Tsunade.

- SIM! VOCÊ MESMO! – Gritou Sakura novamente.

- VOCÊ... EU... ELE...GRRR...

Gaara olhou para a garota aborrecida que estava á sua frente e aprendeu que "Nunca deixe Sakura nervosa" ou se não você se da muito mal. Ele ficou em silencio com medo de dizer algo que a irrite.

- Como você pode?! – Perguntou Sakura.

- Porque eu? Tem tantas garotas na vila, mas PORQUE TEMQUE SER EU?!

- Porque você era a única que estava valida e a única que eu confiei. Eu sabia que você poderia fazer isso para nós, por sua vila. Desculpe-me, mas eu tinha que fazer isso e é beneficial para ambas vilas. – Explicou Tsunade.

- E também vocês dois juntos ficam muito fofos! E eu sabia que Gaara não iria matá-la – Acrescentou Tsunade.

O rosto de Sakura ficou completamente vermelho que nem tomate, de tanta vergonha.

- Então, eu vou ficar o resto da minha vida como esposa do Kazekage... Esposa de Gaara! Honestamente eu nunca tinha pensando que eu falaria com ele novamente.!

Gaara ainda permanecia em silencio. Ele estava pensando o mesmo. É claro que ele podia se lembrar dela, como não poderia? Mas ele nunca tinha pensado que a reveria novamente, sem falar em casar-se com ela.

- Sakura se acalme, agora eu tenho mais informações para você. – Disse Tsunade.

Sakura se sentou numa das cadeiras à frente da mesa de Tsunade e Gaara sentou na outra.

- Foi decidido que o seu casamento... Vai ser no próximo mês! Você vai...

- PRÓXIMO MÊS? – Gritou Sakura.

- Eu tenho muita coisa para fazer ainda!. Eu preciso de um vestido e buscar uma dama de honra e preciso decidir a comida, as flores e a musica. Onde eu vou achar tudo isso? Para o próximo mês? É melhor que seja no final do mês! Eu não posso acreditar nisso! Ah cara..

Então Gaara coloca a mão na boca de Sakura, tentando fazê-la calar a boca, mas ela continuava a falar muitas baboseiras.

- SAKURA! – Gritou Tsunade.

- Não se preocupe. Todo mundo vai estar aqui para ajudá-la e eu estou certa que você pode arranjar algo em pouco tempo, nós vamos conseguir planejar tudo até o final do mês.

Sakura afirmou com a cabeça e caminhou até a saída.

- Aonde você vai? – Perguntou Tsunade.

- Eu estou indo ver a Ino, ela vai me ajudar - Disse Sakura antes de fechar a porta.

- Ela vai se divertir no próximo mês – Disse Gaara antes de sair da sala também.

Tsunade suspiro e pensou que Gaara tinha razão, ela vai gostar quando se casar.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Fimm do capitulo!!! Bem como vocês viram né.!**

**Também foi bem curtinho T.T mas fiz de tudo para trazer hoje ºOº**

**O proximo capitulo vai ser um estouro O.O**

**Agradecimento as reviews**

**Hatake Sakura XD**

Oii Hatake Sakura XDD

Desculpa mais não tenho culpa se o capitulo é curto T.T Não me mate que esse capitulo foi bem curtinho também né!!

Mas se você esta reclamando que Sasuke pareceu, eu tbm estou XD mas você não viu nada ainda... o Sasuke vai infelizmente aparecer na fic ù.ú, ainda bem que ele vai sofrer XD.

Obrigada pela review -

**Leticia Li**

Olaaa Leticia novamente

Que bom que você esta gostando da fic Eu também tenho ciumes da Sakura-chan! ela vai casar-se com o bonitão do Gaara ºOº, quem sera ter essa sorte né XD

Obrigada pela Review

**Melody Sephy Kitsune**

Realmente semana de provas é terrivel .. Mas tenho que me esforçar né XD

Espero que você se dê bem tambem

Aqui vai um novo cap o/ Espero que goste

Obrigada pela Review

**Akasuna no Naty**

Oiii Naty

Estou feliz que esteja gostando da fic ;D eu também sempre me faço essa pergunta " como Sakura gosta do Sasuke ¬¬," Eu o acho muito Bakaaaa, sei lá prefiro 100x o Gaara - ele sim ! é homem XDDD

Obrigada pela Review

**Mariah-chan17**

hsuAShuahe Menininha Safada XD gosta muito do romance né? XD Eu tambem gosto

Romance é bem legal ºOº

Aqui vai um novo cap! espero que goste

Obrigada pela Review

* * *

**Bemm!! fim das Reviews espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo!!**

**Eu espero Reviews Ta?? **

**O proximo capitulo vai ser pequeno também ( infelizmente) mas acho que vocês vão gostar mais ...**

**No proximo capitulo...**

**Cap 6 - Primeiro beijo**

**!!!!!!!!!!!! ºOº !!!!!!!!!!! hsuSHushuahe **

**beijos e até em breve **


	6. Primeiro Beijo

**Olá leitores!**

**Desculpa pela demora, mas como vocês sabem! Eu estava em época de provas e não tinha mesmo como vim no PC, mas estou aqui trazendo novamente um mega super pequeno capitulo! **

**Antes de vocês me matarem, quero dizer que se os capítulos são pequenos, não é culpa minha viu. . E semana que vem começa as minhas ''férias'' e com certeza vou ter mais tempo para atualizar isso.**

**Sem mais bla bla bla vamos a fic!**

**Naruto não me pertence mas Gaara, ai a historia muda! XD**

* * *

_No capitulo anterior..._

_Sakura afirmou com a cabeça e caminhou até a saída._

_- Aonde você vai? – Perguntou Tsunade._

_- Eu estou indo ver a Ino, ela vai me ajudar - Disse Sakura antes de fechar a porta._

_- Ela vai se divertir no próximo mês – Disse Gaara antes de sair da sala também._

_Tsunade suspiro e pensou que Gaara tinha razão, ela vai gostar quando se casar._

**Cap 6 - Primeiro Beijo. **

**- **Como será que posso fazer isto? Eu... Não tenho tempo para planejar esse casamento! – Disse Sakura triste, com as mãos no rosto.

- Não se preocupe Sakura, nós estamos aqui para ajudar. – Disse Hinata baixinho.

- Sim, nós não vamos deixar o seu casamento ser um desastre! Além disso, você é a primeira de nós a se casar! E eu juro se Shikamaru não marcar o nosso casamento logo, ele vai estar com problemas. – Disse Ino

- Obrigada garotas – Disse Sakura com um pequeno sorriso.

- Então você tem alguma idéia do que vai fazer? – Perguntou Temari curiosa.

- Ah Deus... Eu não tenho idéia aonde começar!

- Bem, vamos começar a pensar em algo... Iniciando com as madrinha e os padrinhos. - Sugeriu Ino enquanto pegava um mini caderno que tinha trazido para fazer as anotações.

- Bem, vocês todas vão ser madrinhas e eu acho que Temari também. E os padrinhos... Bem eu teria que conversar com Gaara, não deveria? Quero dizer, é a decisão dele. – Disse Sakura.

- Bem... Sim. – Disse Ino após alguns segundos de silêncio.

- Mas, você realmente espera que ele converse com você?

- Eu acredito que não. Mas então eu preciso obter um garoto para cada garota. Eu acho que ele gostaria que fosse Kankuro... Ele é amigo de Naruto, mas não é muito sociável. Ele não gosta de ter muitos amigos, eu acho. Homem vai ser um grande problema. – Pensou Sakura desanimada.

- Ok... E aonde vai ser o casamento?– Disse Hinata.

Sakura pensou, pensou e pensou inúmeras vezes, então ela chega numa conclusão.

- Bem, tem um lugar que eu achei quando eu era menina. É um campo florido e eu sempre sonhei em casar lá. – Disse Sakura sonhando.

- Ótimo, nós já temos um lugar para o casamento. Nós iremos lá mais tarde. – Disse Tenten.

- Ok, flores? – Disse Hinata.

- Rosas! – Disse Sakura imediatamente.

- Eu sempre quis rosas!

- Certo. – Disse Ino.

- Vocês sabem o que devemos fazer agora. - Disse Ino enquanto terminava de escrever as informações

- O que? – Perguntou Hinata.

- Vestidos!!! – Disse Ino alegremente.

- Ah Jesus, é mesmo! Preciso de um vestido e vestidos para as Damas de Honras. Não temos tempo a perder! Vamos lá. – Disse Sakura toda animada.

**XXXX **

Sakura ficou o dia todo na loja, experimentando diferentes estilos. Suas três amigas apenas continuava pegando mais e mais vestido até que Sakura percebeu que elas tinham pegado todos os diferentes estilos. Hinata pareceu que tinha escolhido o mais simples e sofisticado vestido, Ino escolheu o mais colorido, com muitos detalhes de flores. Enquanto Tenten escolheu um vestido branco, mas todos tinham cores e estilos bem legais.

Finalmente depois de muito tempo, ela havia escolhido o seu vestido. Era super simples, um vestido comprido com detalhes de flores no topo e o mesmo design embaixo. Isto estava perfeito para ela.

- Sakura! Isto está perfeito! – Disse todas as meninas juntas.

- Meu... Nunca tinha pensado que eu estaria procurando por vestidos de casamento assim tão cedo. Eu sou apenas 19! Eu não posso acreditar nisso. – Disse Sakura, enquanto se olhava no espelho.

- Esta perfeita. – Disse Ino.

- É... Agora um vestido para a festa. – Disse Sakura desanimada com toda aquela demora. Ino e Hinata estavam sorrindo alegremente, mas Tenten estava com tédio.

**XXX **

- Que tal este? - Perguntou Sakura, segurando um curto vestido verde. Todas as meninas acenaram negativamente. Elas estavam tendo um momento difícil.

- Eu acho que azul seria uma ótima cor. – Disse Hinata.

- Certo. – Respondeu Sakura.

**XXX**

- Que tal este aqui? – Perguntou Sakura, segurando um vestido azul bebe. Ele era bem longo e tinha uma fita azul escuro, em volta da cintura.

- É tão bonito! – Disse Ino.

- É bem legal. – Disse Hinata.

- Eu acho que está legal. – Disse Tenten, entediada com todo aquele troca, troca de vestidos.

- Bem, Tenten! Agora procure o seu tamanho e experimente um vestido. – Disse Sakura sorrindo.

- Eu tenho? – Perguntou Tenten.

- Sim. - Disse Sakura. Ino pegou um vestido no tamanho de Tenten e mandou-a experimentar no vestuário

- Não tem como eu vestir isso! - Gritou Tenten. Ino e Hinata entram nos outros vestuários, sorrindo ligeiramente.

Finalmente todas estavam prontas e muito felizes com seus vestidos.

- Oh! Vocês estão perfeitas. – Disse Sakura.

- Bem, agora que você já viu, será que podemos trocar? - Pergunta Tenten.

- Sim. - Disse Sakura.

- Que bom. Disse Tenten aliviada.

**XXX **

- Talvez este casamento não seja tão ruim assim. - Disse Sakura, e lambeu seu sorvete de baunilha.

As garotas haviam parado numa sorveteria que tinha no caminho para a casa de Sakura.

- Sim, tudo vai ficar bem Sakura. Você vai ter um bom casamento, uma boa vida e um bom marido. – Disse Tenten

- Marido... – Sakura pensou.

- Ah, Sakura relaxa! Gaara não ser tão ruim assim! – Disse Ino.

- Bem, se ele conversar comigo, talvez não seja tão ruim assim. Mas ele me ignora, parece que ele me odeia! - Suspirou Sakura.

- Bem talvez seja só tímido. Ele não teve muitas pessoas que deu atenção á ele quando era pequeno, então ele deve ser só um pouco excluído. - Concluiu Hinata

- Eu acho que eu deveria conversar com ele... – Disse Sakura.

- Você já pensou na hora da cerimônia do casamento? Você sabe que deve beijá-lo, certo? – Disse Ino.

Sakura fica mais desanimada ainda e Tenten tenta reanimá-la. Sakura tentou falar, mas não conseguia, estava em choque.

- Eu nunca pensei sobre isso. Vai ser a pior coisa do mundo, como será que posso beijá-lo? – Perguntou Sakura.

- Bem, agora é a hora de tentar. – Disse Ino toda empolgada.

- O que você quer dizer em ''tentar''? – Perguntou Sakura.

- Simples! Beije-o e uh experimente! - Disse Ino.

- Você quer dizer para eu beijá-lo assim do nada?? - Perguntou Sakura

- Exatamente!

Sakura permaneceu em silêncio por um momento. Elas estavam perto de casa agora.

- Então você quer me ver morta? - Perguntou Sakura seriamente.

- Nãooo, mas vai ser terrível ter o seu primeiro beijo com ele, somente no dia do casamento. - Disse Ino.

- Só tente!!!

- Certo. Bem, obrigada meninas por me ajudarem, eu vou falar com vocês mais tarde. - Disse Sakura e caminhou até o seu apartamento.

Ela abriu a porta e jogou a sua bolsa numa pequena mesa ao lado da porta.

- Gaara? - Chamou Sakura.

Ela andou até a sala principal e viu ele assistindo TV.

- Hei, você vai querer jantar? - Perguntou Sakura. Ele olhou para ela, acenou afirmativamente e voltou a olhar para a TV.

Minutos depois, Sakura retorna com dois potes, um de arroz e outro com vegetais.

- Obrigado. – Disse Gaara silenciosamente. Sakura sorri, pelo menos ele falou alguma coisa.

Eles comiam em quase silêncio. O fraco som da TV continuava chamando atenção deles. Mas a mente de Sakura estava em outro lugar.

_" 'Você sabe que deve beijá-lo, certo.' 'Bem, agora é a hora de tentar' " As palavras de Ino continuam em sua mente e não saiam. Ela deveria beijá-lo? Não, ele iria matá-la. Sakura encara para o homem que á deixava confusa e Gaara percebe que ela estava encarando-o. Sakura fica envergonhava e desvia o olhar. _

- Por que ele tem que ser tão fofo? – Sakura pergunta para si mesma.

Ela olha para Gaara mais uma vez, ele havia terminado de comer o jantar e estava assistindo TV novamente. Ela não sabia o que era aquilo, aquela sensação, não tinha idéia, mas alguma coisa a fez fazer aquilo, Sakura chega mais perto de Gaara e beija-o.

Gaara não estava esperando por aquilo e quando se deu conta, percebeu que estava com Sakura em cima dele. Ela rapidamente volta ao ''normal'', sem olhar para o rosto dele. Ela não sabia como reagir, mas percebeu que ele parecia mal, mas não furioso.

- Porque você me beijou? – Perguntou Gaara calmamente. Sakura fica paralisada, não sabia o que falar.

- Desculpe-me! Eu não queria! Eu não sei o que deu em mim! Ah meu Deus! Dam! Desculpe-me. - Disse Sakura que continuava falando mil e umas desculpas sem pensar.

Ele estava ficando irritado com toda aquela faladeira e ele sabia um jeito de fazê-la calar a boca. Então, ele se aproximou dela e selou os lábios da jovem com os seus. Sakura ficou paralisada, mas havia gostado do momento. Ela corresponde o beijo e enlaçou os braços em volta do pescoço de Gaara. Ok isso foi mais longe do que Gaara imaginava, ele só queria fazê-la calar a boca.

Eles se soltaram, ofegantes e Sakura estava muito, mais muito vermelha do que nunca.

Havia um grande silêncio e eles estavam apenas se olhando.

- Eu acho, que devo ir para a cama. - Disse Sakura rapidamente. Então ela pensou sobre ele.

- Hmm, Gaara você dorme? – Perguntou Sakura. Ela sabia que ele não podia dormir por causa do Shukaku, mas isto era antes. E sabia que o "demônio" havia sido removido, então ele podia dormir.

- Eu posso, mas eu realmente nunca quis. Então eu nunca tentei dormir. – Disse Gaara.

- Bem, você deveria tentar. Dormir é muito importante! Você vai se sentir melhor após uma boa noite de sono. – Disse Sakura.

- Você pode dormir na minha cama. – Ela ofereceu.

- Então aonde você vai dormir? – Perguntou Gaara.

- No sofá está bom para mim. – Respondeu Sakura.

- Nós deveríamos dividir. – Disse Gaara. Sakura congelou com aquelas palavras.

- Dividir a cama? Eu e você juntos?

- Nós vamos se casar de qualquer jeito. Então porque não se habituar com isso? – Disse Gaara.

- Dam ele está certo. – Pensou Sakura.

Sakura andou até o seu quarto e foi à procura de seu pijama. Quando achou, ela foi até o banheiro para se trocar e apareceu alguns minutos depois, vestindo um shorts e um top. Ela corou-se quando viu Gaara sem camiseta deitado na cama, observando o teto. Sakura andou até a cama e deitou-se.

Ela não se sentia bem, dividindo a cama com Gaara.

- Bem... Boa noite. – Disse Sakura.

Gaara se mexeu um pouco debaixo das cobertas. Sakura corou quando sentiu as pernas de Gaara encostar com as suas.

- Boa noite. – Murmurou Gaara.

- Ahh... Esta vai ser a mais longaaaa noite da minha vida... – Pensou Sakura.

* * *

**Bem ai está o mais recente capitulo **

**Sinceramente, mil perdões pela demora, mas semana que vem começa as minhas férias e com certeza vou ter muito mais tempo e claro vontade ( tomara né XD )**

**Agradecimentos as reviews!**

**Leticia Li: **

Sakura crusar o seu caminho? XD vai ser dificil tia !!

A maioria das fics que eu amo, a Sakura sempre fica com os bonitões ºOº

Mais fazer o que né! XDD

Obrigada pela review! bjs

**Mariah-chan17**

Ta ta sorry! XD esse capitulo nem foi um ''estouro'' , unica coisa imprecionante foi o Gaara beijar a Sakura ºOº

Isso eu fiquei de queixo caido!!

Ah muier! as coisas " maliciosas" vai ser depois .." mais para frente

Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capitulo v Obrigada pela Review. bjs

**Hatake Sakura XD **

Olá moça!

Se o teme sofrer mesmo, eu também fico muitooooooooo feliz , o sofrimento dele é a minha alegria Ò.Ó

Essa fic ele sofre um pouco, mas depois que eu acabar essa fic, vou começar a traduzir outra que o Teme (morre) :X e deixa uma carta terrivel para Sakura, da vontade de falar '' vsf Sasuke'' XDDD Mas isso não vem a caso agora né .

Desculpa pelos capitulos pequenos T.T, mas não tenho culpa, vou tentar trazê-los o mais rapido possivel agora que estou quase de férias XD

Obrigada pela Review. bjs

**Akasuna no Naty**

Tsunade is PRO XD é a melhor coisa

Também acho... Gaara 3x mais bonito, mais homem D Sasuke ta com nada u.u

AH sim! Sasuke aparece na fic, mais para frente e ele vai... XD segredo

Obrigada pela review e por estar gostando da fic . bjs

**Kagome-chan**

Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic

Obrigada pela review e bjs.

* * *

**Bem o proximo capitulo não vai tão emocionante ou algo do tipo :X e claro pequeno né u.u"**

**Vou tentar trazer o mais breve possivel okay?**

**Capitulo 7 - Pensamentos e voltando para casa.**

**Espero reviews ta? n.n9**

**Beijos e vejo vocês em breve**


	7. Pensamentos e voltando para casa

**Olá leitores,**

**Acho que dessa vez não demorei né? XD**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e espero que gostem desse capitulo. Boa leitura.**

**Infelizmente ninguém do Naruto me pertence.**

* * *

_No capitulo anterior..._

_Sakura andou até o seu quarto e foi à procura de seu pijama. Quando achou, ela foi até o banheiro para se trocar e apareceu alguns minutos depois, vestindo um shorts e um top. Ela corou-se quando viu Gaara sem camiseta deitado na cama, observando o teto. Sakura andou até a cama e deitou-se._

_Ela não se sentia bem, dividindo a cama com Gaara._

_- Bem... Boa noite. – Disse Sakura._

_Gaara se mexeu um pouco debaixo das cobertas. Sakura corou quando sentiu as pernas de Gaara encostar com as suas._

_- Boa noite. – Murmurou Gaara._

_- Ahh... Esta vai ser a mais longaaaa noite da minha vida... – Pensou Sakura._

**Capitulo 7 - Pensamentos e voltando para casa. **

Gaara estava fitando o teto, sem saber o que fazer. Ele não dormiu por muito tempo porque não estava acostumado com isso. Perto dele, Sakura estava dormindo que nem um bebe. Ele observa o rosto dela que tinha uma expressão bem calma. Agora por diante ele ia acordar todos os dias, vendo aquele rosto. Ele não estava queixando-se e sim pensando naquilo todo o tempo.

Sakura não era tão ruim. Gaara não se importava com ela, mas se ele quiser saber mais sobre ela e decidir por si mesmo, seria melhor pedi-la em casamento. Espere, esqueça isso. Ele possivelmente não faria isso. Mas ela não era tão ruim assim e ele estava gostando dela. Mas amor?Não... Gaara nunca amaria alguém. Ele só se ama si a próprio.

Ser forçado a se casar, havia vantagens e desvantagens, ele pensou. Desvantagem que é ele estava sendo forçado a fazer algo que realmente não queria. E Gaara não gosta de ser mandado, mas agora com esse total compromisso iria ser mais complicado. Ter que fazer qualquer coisa por ela e protegê-la todo tempo. Sim, um enorme problema.

Mas pelo lado bom, bem, ele iria casar-se. E com uma agradável e bonita garota como ela. Espere! Ele acabou de pensar que ela é bonita? Não! Bem, mas depois de fitá-la, Gaara afirma novamente. Ela era bonita e ele não iria dizer a ninguém.

Mas voltando para as vantagens, ele iria casar-se! Gaara nunca tinha pensando em sua vida que ele iria casar com alguém. Isso era uma coisa que ele nunca havia pensado. Gaara nunca pensou que alguma garota gostaria dele. Mesmo sem o Shukaku, ele ainda não era o cara mais legal do mundo. Mas agora era a sua chance de casar-se e talvez achar alguém que realmente goste dele.

- Sim, Isto é engraçado. Como alguém poderia me amar? - Pensou Gaara. Não! Ninguém mesmo pode amar Gaara! Não havia chances de modo algum, mas depois daquele beijo...

A mente de Gaara voltou para aquele momento do beijo. Ele não estava esperando por aquilo, foi pequeno, mas foi agradável.

O que ele pensou sobre o beijo? Ele pensou novamente no momento, mas não sabia. Ele realmente não tinha idéia como agir. Claro, mas ele gostou ou não? Bem, sendo o seu primeiro beijo, ele gostou um pouco. Aquilo não foi terrível, ele poderia ter feito melhor. Gaara relembra que ela estava falando que nem um papagaio dizendo mil desculpas, então para fazê-la calar a boca, ele beijou Sakura.

- Por que eu a beijei? Por que eu senti aquela sensação que eu queria muito? - Perguntou Gaara para si mesmo.

Ele queria fazer isso novamente, mas algo o segurou. O que era aquilo? Ele não sabia, mas ele queria muito se sentir ''bem'' e confortável nos beiços dela novamente. Então ele achou que era o tempo certo e beijou Sakura novamente. Claro que ele nunca iria admitir, mas havia gostado do momento.

Mas agora, ele pensava. Como podia somente alguns pequenos beijos, fazê-lo se sentir tão diferente assim de repente. Ele queria ficar perto dela, possuí-la para sempre. Será que ele poderia começar a gostar dela dessa maneira? Hmm... Gaara gostando de alguém? Essa é a pergunta que será difícil ter a resposta.

Gaara resmunga com todos aqueles pensamentos e não prestou atenção que Sakura havia rolado na cama e com o seu braço, deu um tapa no rosto de Gaara, então ela murmurou com um sorriso.

- Pandaaa...

Ok, agora se ele tiver que ficar o resto das noites da sua vida, recebendo tapas na cara, ele podia dizer que esse casamento ia ser uma droga. Ele suspira e tenta dormir novamente. Notando que os braços dela não iriam se mexer e não iria acordá-la, Gaara abraça-a. Sakura vira-se e o seu rosto estava à frente com a dele, então ele fecha os olhos e tenta dormir.

**XxX **

Sakura abriu os olhos lentamente e em seguida fechou novamente, não estava querendo acordar ainda. Ela se sentiu ''quente'' e não conseguia se mover, então sentiu uma pressão na sua cintura, tentando virar-se acaba encontrando o rosto de Gaara. Ela sorri e afasta o braço dele. Sakura levanta-se da cama e vai a procura de suas roupas para o dia e em seguida foi para o banheiro tomar uma ducha.

Gaara acorda, não muito tempo após Sakura. Ele sentiu frio e percebeu que ela não estava lá. Alguns minutos depois, ele escuta o barulho do chuveiro ligado e decide descansar-se mais um pouco antes de se levantar.

Enquanto ele se vestia, Gaara percebeu que estava mais ''animado'' e muito melhor do que ele normalmente acordava todas as manhãs. Se ele dormisse, iria sentir esse momento bom todos os dias, então ele decide-se dormir todas as noites.

Gaara termina de se vestir e foi para a cozinha. Sakura estava sendo legal com ele, não estava? Então por que não fazer algo para retribuir? Ele poderia fazer para ela o café da manhã. Ele sabia como cozinhar porque se você morasse na mesma casa de Temari e dependesse da comida dela, com certeza você gostaria de aprender a cozinhar.

Procurando através dos gabinetes, ele puxa alguns ingredientes e começa a fazer o café da manhã.

**XxX **

Sakura desliga o chuveiro e sai do banheiro, embrulhada em uma toalha branca ao redor do seu corpo. Após a aplicar uma loção no cabelo, ela começa secar-se.

Ela veste o seu longo vestido rosa e faz um rabo de cavalo. Ela sorri para o espelho e vai a direção da cozinha, sentindo um aroma de dar água na boca.

Quando Sakura chega na cozinha, ela vê Gaara segurando dois pratos e sorri para ele.

Gaara fitou Sakura sorrindo e pergunta para si mesmo.

- Porque ela esta sorrindo dessa maneira? Será porque eu fiz o café da manhã para ela? Isso... é um pouco esquisito.

- Oh, obrigada por fazer o café da manhã Gaara. - Disse Sakura alegremente. Gaara deu um pequeno, mais um sincero sorriso.

Enquanto Sakura comia a refeição, Gaara também comia em pequenas garfadas.

- Nós vamos voltar para Suna em uma hora. - Disse Gaara repentinamente.

A felicidade de Sakura durou bem pouco, ela não desejava ir embora assim tão repentinamente, mas ela não tinha escolha.

- Ah, certo. - Disse Sakura calmamente.

Gaara olha para Sakura, ele sabia que ela não queria ir embora, mas ele tinha que voltar para o seu escritorio. Dam... papeis de trabalhos. Mas ele estava certo que Temari, estava com tudo sob o controle. Embora se ele não voltasse, Temari não seria a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

Quando Sakura terminou de comer, ela pega os pratos, mas Gaara pega no seu pulso.

- Eu vou fazer isso. Você vai arrumar as suas coisas.

Sakura estava em choque. Ela nunca havia pensando que Gaara poderia ser... legal. Isso era tão anormal.

Então ela faz o que Gaara mandou e vai arrumar as suas coisas, adicionando mais objetos do que antes, agora ela sabia que não iria voltar para Konoha por um longo tempo. Ao terminar de arrumar a sua mochila, ela vai até a sala e encontra Gaara esperando-a na porta. Sakura observa a casa pela ultima vez, agora ela sabia que não voltaria lá por um tempo.

- Estou pronta. - Disse Sakura e caminhou até a saída da casa, em breve eles estariam novamente na velha e nova casa.

* * *

**Bem ai está o capitulo 7!, Ele é bem curtinho e por isso tentei trazer o mais breve possivel "**

**Espero que tenham gostado : D**

**Agradecimentos as reviews!**

**Akasuna no Naty**

Oiii!!

É tão cute, Gaara beijando Sakura - !

Eu amei muito essa parte! Ele não beijou Sakura só para fazer-la calar a boca : D, tem mais coisa por ai xDDD

Fico feliz por estar gostando fa fic . Obrigada pela Review. bjs

**Miko Nina Chan**

Oii Miko!!

Que bom que esta gostando da fic . Realmente GaaxSaku não é um casal muito usado : D

Mas eu amoooooooo

Obrigada pela Review. bjs

**Melody Sephy Kitsune**

Nyaa Tudo bem se não enviou no capitulo passado, o importante é agora : D

To feliz que esteja gostando da fic. Ah e o capitulo que mais gosto? hmmm pensando , Bem é muito dificil! todos são maravilhosos, mais o que gostei muito foi quando aparece Itachi e Sasuke, e no final que o Gaara tem um ''ataque'' de ciumes XDD eh tão cute -

Obrigada pela review Bjs.

**Mariah-chan17**

Oii Mariah,

As meninas de hoje em dia são assanhadas heim O.O, ficam mais pensando em coisas eros do que outras coisas XDDD

Brincadeira viu moça XD, Sakura é safada tbm u.ú, Isso não podemos negar ; D

MInhas provas acabaram hoje ( aleluia ), to tão feliz x) e Parabens por ter passado em Matematica O/, eu digo isso pq eu sempre me ferro em Matematica e geometria ù.ú

Obrigada pela Review. Bjs

**Hatake Sakura XD**

Oiii Hatakee Sakura

Safadinha tbm o.o, fica pensando em coisas eros XDDD

Haha mais eh normal u.u nem eu escapo nessas XDDD

Capitulos curtos são ruims mesmo x(, Sorry mas agora tenho mais tempo e vou conseguir trazer com mais antecedencia : D

Obrigada pela Review. Bjs

* * *

** Bem obrigada por todas as Reviews **

**Realmente fico muito felizz por receber-las : D. Espero trazer o proximo capitulo logo ta? **

**Tbm espero reviews . n.n9**

**Capitulo 8 - Quem me deseja?**

**Tchauzinho e até em breve.**


	8. Quem me deseja?

**_Oiee! Espero que gostem e desculpe mesmo pela demora ta. _**

**_Agradeço a todos pelas reviews e alertas._**

**Isto não estava em meu contrato!_ – Capitulo 8._**

**_- Quem me deseja? _**

* * *

_No ultimo capitulo..._

_Sakura estava em choque. Ela nunca havia pensando que Gaara poderia ser... legal. Isso era tão anormal._

_Então ela faz o que Gaara mandou e vai arrumar as suas coisas, adicionando mais objetos do que antes, agora ela sabia que não iria voltar para Konoha por um longo tempo. Ao terminar de arrumar a sua mochila, ela vai até a sala e encontra Gaara esperando-a na porta. Sakura observa a casa pela ultima vez, agora ela sabia que não voltaria lá por um tempo._

_- Estou pronta. - Disse Sakura e caminhou até a saída da casa, em breve eles estariam novamente na velha e nova casa._

* * *

Gaara fitava Sakura. Eles estiveram viajando uma boa parte do dia e ela parecia bem cansada. Atualmente eles estavam caminhando. De manhã ambos estavam pulando de árvore em árvore, mas á medida que escurecia, eles ficaram mais cansados e decidiram dar uma pausa. 

- Nós podemos dar uma pausa. - Ofereceu Gaara. Se eles dormissem agora, poderiam levantar-se de manhã bem cedo e voltar para a vila o mais cedo possível. Sakura olhou para ele e acenou concordando.

Após Sakura arrumar o seu saco de dormir, ela entrou dentro do saco e sorriu para Gaara.

- Você vai dormir Gaara? - Perguntou Sakura, olhando para um certo homem de cabelos vermelhos, sentando ao lado de uma árvore.

- Não. - Disse Gaara rapidamente. Sakura encolheu-se e tentou dormir.

**XXX **

Após horas de tranqüilidade, Gaara olhava fixamente para as estrelas que brilharam no céu e escutava o som do vento batendo nos arbustos. Rapidamente ele olhou para os lados, como se estivesse esperando por algum sinal de movimento. Então ele ouve um barulho, atrás dele e perto de Sakura. Gaara rapidamente vai até Sakura e começa tentar acordá-la.

- Sakura, acorde. Nós temos visitantes. - Disse Gaara.

-Ótimo. - Murmurou Sakura, puxando uma Kunai e levantando-se perto de Gaara.

De repente varias Kunais aparecem voando em direção de Gaara e Sakura. Ambos desviam facilmente.

- Que merda é essa! – Gritou Sakura.

A areia de Gaara vai à direção de onde a Kunai veio, mas nada aconteceu. Obviamente o inimigo já havia saído do local.

Sakura vai à direção de onde a areia havia ido e não prestou atenção que uma figura apareceu correndo em sua direção.

-Sakura!! – Gritou Gaara.

Rapidamente ele mandou a sua areia até o inimigo, mas após Sakura virar-se, o inimigo já estava com uma Kunai em sua cabeça.

Mas a areia de Gaara pegou Sakura e segurou o homem, prendendo-o contra a árvore. Então a areia pega-o, trazendo até o casal, sufocando-o.

- Quem é você? – Perguntou Gaara e o homem continuava em silêncio.

- Gaara... – Disse Sakura, percebendo que o rosto do homem estava ficando azul.

- Eu acho que ele precisa de Ar, se ele nos quer contar. – Concluiu Sakura. Gaara murmurou, mas soltou o homem.

- Por que você esta aqui? - Perguntou Gaara, continuando com a sua interrogação.

- Eu estou aqui, por alguma coisa ou... Alguém. – Ele disse, olhando fixamente para Sakura.

- Porque você me deseja? – Perguntou Sakura. Estava realmente alguém atrás dela? Porque? O que ela fez de errado?

- Oh, não sou eu que te deseja, é... Bem, alguém ai. – Disse o homem. Gaara murmurou e lançou olhares assassinos para o homem. Ele estava irritado e ninguém iria pegar a sua Sakura.

Espere, sua? Não, não é dele! Nunca é dele! Certo? O homem levanta-se e olha fixamente para Gaara.

- Não se preocupe, mesmo se eu não poder completar essa missão, isso não significa que outra pessoa não. Ela vai ser capturada e ele vai possuí-la. E isso é um aviso. - Disse o homem que se desapareceu numa nuvem de fumaça.

Sakura estava tremendo um pouco. Quem a desejava? Ela não queria saber, mas a sua curiosidade era maior.

- Venha, eu vou teleportar-nos de volta para a Vila. Nós não queremos correr mais algum perigo novamente. - Disse Gaara. Sakura acenou e começou a arrumar os seus objetos. Quando ela terminou, Gaara apagou o fogo com a sua areia e Sakura andou até ele segurando-o, rapidamente ambos desapareceu.

**XxX **

Sakura abriu os seus olhos para saber se eles estavam dentro de sua casa. Ela percebeu que estava em uma confortável cama.

- Nós deveríamos ter feito isso no primeiro momento. – Reclamou Sakura e foi dar um passeio pela casa. Gaara seguia Sakura, ambos estavam em silencio. Ela passou pelo quarto de Gaara e parou na frente de seu quarto. Ela estava preste a entrar, mas sentiu uma mão parando-a.

- Sakura, primeira coisa de manhã, você precisa ir para o meu escritório. Eu informarei a você o que fazer no hospital.

- Sim Gaara. – Disse Sakura tranqüilamente. Gaara estava preste a entrar em seu quarto, mas dessa vez foi interrompido por Sakura.

- Gaara... – Ela disse. Ele virou o rosto e estavam rosto a rosto. Sakura corou totalmente, mas a escuridão escondia.

- Obrigada. Por...Ter me salvado...E me protegido. - Disse Sakura. E com isso ela da um beijo em sua bochecha e entra em seu quarto, lentamente fechando a porta. Gaara estava paralisado na frente do quarto da jovem, seu rosto estava muito vermelho de vergonha. Essa era a segunda vez que ela tinha beijado-o. Pensando bem que esse não foi igual ao primeiro, mas ainda tinha um sinal de simpatia. Gaara deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Boa noite Sakura. – Disse Gaara, antes de entrar no seu quarto.

Na manhã seguinte, Sakura acordou com o sol entrando no seu quarto. Ela ainda estava bem cansada, seus olhos só abriam pela metade. Meu, ela não queria trabalhar hoje, ela queria dormir e dormir. Mas hoje iria ser o seu primeiro dia no hospital, ela queria mostrar o seu melhor e fazer uma boa primeira impressão.

Então ela entra no banheiro e vai tomar um banho. As palavras de Gaara passaram pela sua mente. "Primeira coisa de manhã, você precisa ir para o meu escritório" Ele havia dito.

Após o banho, ela toma um pequeno café da manhã. Sakura percebeu que ela era a única que estava em casa, então ela sai de casa trancando a porta e faz o seu caminho até a torre do Kazekage.

**XxX **

Gaara ouve alguém batendo na porta, ele sabia quem era, mas realmente não á esperava tão cedo.

- Pode entrar. - Disse Gaara.

Quando Gaara chegou no escritório, havia muitos papeis a ser feito. Temari tinha tentado deixar aquilo organizado, fazendo algo. Pelo menos ela tentou ajudar, por outro lado Kankuro nem mexeu um dedo.

Sakura entrou na sala. Os seus cabelos estavam molhados e jogados nas suas costas. Gaara fitou-a por alguns segundos.

- O que ela esta fazendo comigo? - Perguntou para si mesmo. Ele tentava ignorá-la, mas era impossível desvia o olhar daquela bela jovem.

- Então, senhor Kazekage, o que eu devo fazer hoje? – Perguntou Sakura com uma voz alegre.

- Ela está realmente alegre está manhã? – Pensou Gaara.

- Você vai trabalhar no hospital hoje. Então as Terças-feiras e Sextas-feiras você estará ensinando algum novo aluno na parte medicinal. De outra forma você vai estar no hospital, fazendo o que você normalmente fazia no hospital de Konoha. Você tem Domingos de folgas. – Disse Gaara.

- Hai Gaara. Isso é tudo? - Perguntou Sakura. O pensamento de Gaara estava no céu, ele não conseguia parar de imaginar o jeito que ela falava, tão inocente, o jeito que as suas roupas acentuavam as suas belas curvas. O jeito que os seus beiços, suplicavam para ser beijado.**(N/A: O.O, esse parágrafo ficou estranho XD). **

- Não. – Disse Gaara, retornando ao seu trabalho. Passou nem muito tempo e ele percebeu que ela não havia saído de lá. Ele a olha, e percebe que ela estava fitando o chão.

- O que? - Disse Gaara, assustando Sakura.

- Eu... Não sei aonde é o hospital. - Disse Sakura, corando um pouco e ela retorna a fitar o chão. Ela podia sentir que os olhos dele estavam nela.

- Humpf. Certo, vamos. – Disse Gaara, levantando-se da cadeira. Ela sorri carinhosamente e o segue. Sakura honestamente não sabia aonde era o hospital, mas alguma coisa dentro dela, fazia-a querer ficar perto dele. Gaara não era de conversar muito, mas estando perto dele, ela sentia-se confortável e ele era um das poucas pessoas que ela conhecia da vila... A sua nova vila.

Eles andaram por varias ruas e Sakura observava tudo. Ela já havia passeado por quase toda a vila. As ruas cheias de camelos, lojas, trabalhadores e crianças correndo por ai, brincando.

Eles entraram num enorme edifício e dentro havia um familiar cheiro de vida de hospital, fazendo-a sentir-se em casa.

Chegando em frente ao balcão, tinha duas enfermeiras, uma estava conversando no telefone e a outra escrevendo algumas anotações. Gaara esperou por um longo tempo, lentamente ele foi perdendo a sua paciência. Ele realmente precisava terminar o seu trabalho, de modo que ele não possa trabalhar muito amanhã.

- Olá Kazekage sama, o que podemos fazer por você? - Disse uma enfermeira com uma voz suave.

- Essa é a Haruno Sakura. Ela vai estar trabalhando aqui, daqui em diante. Ela é de Konoha e foi treinada individualmente pela Hokage. - Informou Gaara.

- Olá Sakura san. Eu vou pegar as coisas que você necessita e mostrá-la o hospital. - Disse a enfermeira, levantando-se do assento. Sakura acenou e virou-se até Gaara.

- Eu vou vê-lo à noite. Eu acho. Obrigado por me trazer aqui. - Disse Sakura

- Hn. - Disse Gaara saindo do hospital, desaparecendo na multidão de pessoas. Sakura sorri amigavelmente.

- Então, você deve ser a nova noiva dele huh? - Perguntou a enfermeira. Sakura afirmou e foi conhecer o hospital. Ela foi guiada até uma sala pequena.

- Aqui vai ser o seu laboratório. - Disse a enfermeira, entregando-a um comprido avental branco.

- E eu vou explicar a você, sobre tudo que deve fazer. Depois você pode conhecer algum dos pacientes.

**XxX **

Gaara andou pela casa, e sentiu um delicioso aroma vindo da cozinha.

- Bem, Temari não está cozinhando, certo? - Murmurou Gaara.

Ele andou até a cozinha para encontrar Sakura cozinhando e viu Kankuro olhando para ela. Obviamente ele estava com fome e Temari estava atrás lendo uma revista de noivas.

- Que tal esse? - Perguntou Temari, segurando um livro. Sakura olhou para o livro e acenou, aprovando. Quando ela voltou para olhar a panela, ela pegou no flagra a mão de Kankuro, pegando a comida.

- Espere maldição! Está quase pronto! - Disse Sakura batendo na mão dele. Ele murmurou tão alto que nem o seu estomago de fome e sentou na mesa, encarando-a.

Gaara decidiu fazer a sua entrada, e sentou na cadeira, perto de Temari dando risadas e Kankuro aborrecido.

Sakura trouxe uma bandeja, com muitos diferentes alimentos, todos pareciam deliciosos. Kankuro não perdeu tempo e começou a comer.

- Kankuro! Você é quase pior que o Naruto. - Comentou Sakura.

- Bem, eu estou com fome! - Disse Kankuro de boca cheia. Sakura ficou com uma gota na cabeça.

- De qualquer maneira, como foi o seu primeiro dia no hospital? – Perguntou Temari. Sakura deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Bem, uma criança me deu um chute e eu dei um berro com ele. Um homem lá vomitou em mim, uns 5 diferentes homens me perguntou se eu queria sair com eles. Eu informei que já estava comprometida. E um velho homem continuou me enchendo. Sakura mostrou o braço e havia um objeto brilhoso ao redor do seu pulso.

- E ele me deu esse bracelete.

Todos permaneceram em silêncio e ela sorri.

- Tirando isso, foi tudo bem.

- Ok. Parece... Uh... Interessante. - Disse Temari. O resto do jantar foi em silêncio. Sakura pegou os pratos e Temari venho atrás dela e ofereceu-se a ajudar com os pratos.

- Então, você conseguiu conhecer mais o Gaara? - Perguntou Temari, enquanto secava os pratos.

- Sim, eu consegui. – Disse Sakura vermelha, lembrando-se do beijo.

- Ele não é ruim né? - Perguntou Temari. Sakura balança a cabeça negativamente.

- Viu! Ele não é tão ruim, assim que você conhece o verdadeiro Gaara! E eu aposto que uma certa médica de cabelos róseos atraiu a atenção de um Kazekage de cabelos vermelhos.

- O-oque lhe dá essa idéia? - Perguntou Sakura em choque.

- Bem, você percebeu o jeito que ele estava olhando-a está noite? E quando você falou sobre todas as coisas que os homens do hospital fez a você?... Ele parecia que estava... Com ciúmes. - Disse Temari, com um enorme sorriso.

- Bem, eu acho. - Disse Sakura, terminando de limpar o ultimo prato.

- Você deveria tentar deixá-lo '' feliz ''. Kankuro e eu sempre dizemos durante todos esses anos, que ele precisava encontrar alguém para ele. – Disse Temari empolgada. Sakura não disse nada.

- Somente pense sobre isso. Eu acho que você deveria fazer o seu melhor para ele - Disse Temari, e com isso ela saiu da sala. Sakura ficou ainda na cozinha, pensando...

- O que ela disse para você? - Disse uma voz, interrompendo os seus pensamentos. Ela olha para o lado, um pouco supresa pela intrusão.

- Oh uh... Nada de importante.

- Mentira. - Disse Gaara simplesmente, e andou até ela. Sakura assistia a cada movimento que ele fazia até chegar nela. Ela viu as mesmas emoções no olhar dele, mas alguma coisa... Estava diferente.

- É somente... Sobre as coisas do casamento. Sério. - Disse Sakura nervosa. Ele ainda chegava mais perto dela, os seus corpos estavam praticamente quase se tocando. Sakura estava presa entre o balcão e o homem na sua frente.

- Gaara, eu estou me sentindo um pouco... Cansada. Eu acho que eu vou para o meu quarto. - Disse Sakura tentando fugir. Os lábios de Gaara estavam tão pertos, seu rosto estava tão perto. Ela engoliu o seco e tentou pensar numa maneira de fuga.

Mas Gaara era mais rápido e selou os lábios da jovem com os seus. Ela queria empurrá-lo, mas Gaara passou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, deixando-a no lugar. Mas aquilo não foi muito longo, Sakura começa a gostar o beijo e deixa aprofundar, ameaçando fugir. Ela começa a sentir que ele aprofundava mais ainda, e a sua língua pedia mais e mais... Com o passar do tempo, Sakura se afasta de Gaara, ambos estavam com uma expressão de choque e em seguida num piscar de olhos Gaara desaparece numa fumaça de areia.

Sakura estava muito confusa e envergonhada. Ela pega a sua mão e coloca no seu peito, seu coração estava a mil por hora, e ela precisava analisar direito, o que havia acontecido...

* * *

**Olá leitores!**

**Sinceramente, desculpa pela demora. Eu sei que demorei muito, mas eu também tive problemas em casa .." E só consegui trazer agora, anyways espero que tenham gostado.**

**Como sempre né, os capitulos são curtos para algumas pessoas . Não tenho previsões para quando trazer o proximo capitulo, mas se depender da Isabelle n.n9 , vou trazer logo, ( ela sempre fica me enchendo para trazer logo Ò.Ó )**

**Agradecimentos as Reviews!**

**Patynha**

Oiee Partynha, você tem razão, GaaSaku é muito fofo , eu adoroo esse casal!!

Agora vocês podem reclamar ;; pois eu demorei para atualizar agora . ". Obrigada pela sua review. Bjs.

**Akasuna no Naty**

Oiii Naty!

Fico muito feliz por estar gostando, o beijo tem muitaaa coisa ainda Ò.Ó

Obrigada pela review. Bjs.

**Mariah-chan17**

Ixi, mente poluida é nada XD, eu tbm tenho as vezes u.u", mas acho que você vai gostar de um capitulo ai... É segredo por enquanto . Parabens por ter passado em Matematica /o/ ( eu já falei isso?o.O ) hehe

Eu vou trazer assim que poder o novo cap Obrigada pela review. Bjs.

**Leticia Li**

Oii Leticia.

Eles estão se dando bem mesmo n.n9, Isso é muito bom né? XD

Obrigada por sua review. Bjs.

**Hatake Sakura XD**

Oii Esposa do Kakashi o/

Fico feliz que tenha gostado do cap anterior , tenho muitaa inveja da Sakura... Gaara é muy lindo -

Haha você tem uma fic pendente tbm u.u e eu já li viu XDD, agora tenho alguma coisa para te encher XDDD Também quero a continuação da sua fic Ò.Ó

Obrigada por sua review! Bjs.

**Sakura-chan e Tomoyo-chan**

Oiii Sakura.. e Tomoyo? o.o

Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic , e eu te deixei curiosa? ºOº , e pior que você não viu nada ainda XDDDD

Obrigada por sua review! Bjs.

* * *

**Então amigos e amigas por hoje fica isso mesmo! **

**Gomen pela demora e vejo vocês em breve ( tomara )**

**Capitulo 9 - Confissões.**


	9. Confissões

**Naruto não me pertence, ele é da Hinata-chan, mas o Neji e Gaara são meus è.é**

* * *

_No capitulo anterior..._

_Mas Gaara era mais rápido e selou os lábios da jovem com os seus. Ela queria empurrá-lo, mas Gaara passou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, deixando-a no lugar. Mas aquilo não foi muito longo, Sakura começa a gostar o beijo e deixa aprofundar, ameaçando fugir. Ela começa a sentir que ele aprofundava mais ainda, e a sua língua pedia mais e mais... Com o passar do tempo, Sakura se afasta de Gaara, ambos estavam com uma expressão de choque e em seguida num piscar de olhos Gaara desaparece numa fumaça de areia._

_Sakura estava muito confusa e envergonhada. Ela pega a sua mão e coloca no seu peito, seu coração estava a mil por hora, e ela precisava analisar direito, o que havia acontecido..._

**Capitulo 9 - Confissões. **

Podia-se ouvir o barulho do chuveiro ligado do banheiro, Gaara estava lá. A água gelada batia em suas costas, mas ele não ligava. Somente os seus pensamentos que o incomodava.

- Porque eu a beijei? - Pensou para si mesmo. Ele recorda os acontecimentos que havia acontecido minutos atrás, ele já tinha sentido essa sensação. Toda hora a jovem de cabelos róseos estava em seus pensamentos, desde aquele primeiro beijo, ela estava lá e nunca saia deles.

Sakura, a jovem que se encontrava na cozinha, ainda estava paralisada no mesmo local.

- Porque ele me beijou? - Pensou Sakura para si mesma. Ela estava em choque, confusa e não sabia o que fazer. Recuperando a força das pernas, ela abandona o lugar e vai em direção as escadas. Chegando no topo, ela caminha pelo corredor de cabeça abaixada, rapidamente ela da uma olhada e para brutamente. Ali na sua frente, estava Gaara molhado e sem camisa.

- Por que ele tem que aparecer desse jeito? - Perguntou Sakura para si mesma. Parecia que ambos havia os mesmos problemas. Gaara estava inundado de pensamentos, ela nunca saia de lá. E agora, ele estava em todo lugar. Sakura fita Gaara, dando uma boa olhada em seu corpo e chega a conclusão que pelo menos ele era bonito.

- Oh Deus, por favor, me ajude! - Pensou Sakura. Gaara fita Sakura, percebendo que a sua noiva estava ''diferente''.

- Pelo menos ela esta impressionada. - Pensou Gaara, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Então Gaara abre a porta de seu quarto e entra, deixando mais uma vez Sakura paralisada.

QuandoSakura finalmente se recupera do tranco, ela vai para o seu quarto. Lentamente, fecha a porta, se veste e vai dormir.

Mais tarde, naquela mesma noite, Sakura acorda com um barulho no telhado. Aquele som parecia que alguém estava lá. Ela ouviu mais um pouco, escutando cada passo. Curiosa, Sakura levanta-se da cama e abre a sua janela. Ela olha para cima, concentra um pouco de Chakra nos pés e vai até o telhado.

Sakura estava uma tanto confusa, quando chegou no telhado. A pessoa que estava parado ou andando, era Gaara olhando um pouco confuso para alguma coisa. Não fisicamente, mas aquilo parecia como se ele estivesse pensando.

- Gaara? - Chamou Sakura.

Gaara parou imediatamente e olhou para ela. Seus olhos estavam confusos e ele aparentava em estado de choque, mas não mencionava problemas. Mas aquilo não foi muito longe, até que ele inicia a caminhar em direção de Sakura.

Gaara ficava cada vez mais e mais perto, e não parou até que eles ficassem frente a frente. Sakura praticamente pensou que ele iria beijá-la novamente. Ele parou em sua frente e ficou fitando-a por um longo tempo...

- Por que? - Perguntou Gaara calmamente.

Sakura estava confusa e deu a ele um olhar duvidoso.

- Por que, o que Gaara? O que está de errado?

- Por que você me persegue?Meus pensamentos? Você está sempre nos meus pensamentos! - Disse Gaara, sua voz estava ficando ameaçadora. Ele deu um olhar assustador, como se estivesse esperando por uma resposta.

- Eu... Eu não sei. - Gaguejou Sakura, ela não estava certa no que dizer a ele.

- Poderia ele realmente gostar de mim? - Pensou Sakura. Ela fita o homem que estava a sua frente, neste momento ela não tinha medo dele. Ele precisava de ajuda, queria compreender do que estava acontecendo. Certamente Gaara não saberia o significado de ficar pensando em alguém, mas Sakura sabia. Ela já tinha passado por isso, há muito tempo atrás por uma certa pessoa.

- Talvez... Talvez você podia ter... Bem. Desenvolvido alguns sentimentos por mim. - Disse Sakura, enquanto observava o rosto dele. Ele tinha se acalmado um pouco e parecia que estava pensando sobre o assunto.

- Como? Eu amo apenas a mim mesmo. Como poderia eu... Sentir alguma coisa por você? - Perguntou Gaara. Agora ele estava bastante confuso. Ele sempre pensou que poderia amar-se a si próprio e nunca pensou que na sua vida... Ele poderia gostar de outra pessoa. Talvez, então alguém podia amá-lo também.

Gaara fita o rosto de Sakura, era tão delicado. Não havia medo em seus olhos. Não, apenas o aspecto de cuidar, como se ela quisesse ajudá-lo. Isso era estranho. Ele nunca teve ninguém que pudesse olhar para ele dessa maneira. Ele habitualmente só via medo nos olhares das pessoas. Poderia ela gostar dele?

- Você gosta de mim? - Perguntou Gaara. Sakura fica em choque e recua alguns passos.

Outra brisa apareceu, soprando o cabelo de Gaara do seu rosto, como se aquilo fosse o vento do florescer. Os olhos dele estavam iluminados pela lua, dando a ele um calmo olhar. Mas ele não era calmo, ele estava apenas confuso e muito irritado.

- Vo - você gosta de mim? - Ela repetiu a pergunta. Será que Sakura gosta dele? Ela nunca tinha pensado nisso. Bem, não dessa maneira, mas ela esteve pensando nele muito mais do que o normal. Ela começou ter essa impressão também... Desde daquele primeiro beijo, a impressão que ela queria muito que ele estivesse ao seu redor.

- Como uma coisa tão pequena como um beijo, pode criar a tal impressão e fazer você pensar diferente sobre alguém? - Pensou Sakura. Assim então ela, Haruno Sakura gostava dele, Sabaku no Gaara?

- Bem, Eu... Eu apenas. Eu estive pensando sobre você também. Muito na verdade, e eu nunca tinha pensado sobre isso. E agora, que eu estou pensando sobre isso, eu acho que estou começando a gostar de você. Desde que eu conheci você, eu comecei a gostá-lo. -Disse Sakura. Bem, aqui está! Ela confessou. Mas ele nunca respondeu a sua pergunta.

Gaara puxa o pulso de Sakura e traz a perto dele. Mas ela afasta-se dele e senta-se longe de Gaara, trazendo seus joelhos até o seu peito, embrulhando os seus braços em volta deles e descansou o seu queixo em cima dele. Ela fita a lua.

Sentindo alguém perto, ela sabia. Gaara tinha vindo juntar-se com ela. Ambos apenas sentaram e fitaram o gigantesco, iluminado orbe no céu. Nenhuma palavra foi trocada. Até que Sakura quebra o silencio.

- Você nunca responde a minha pergunta. Você gosta de mim? - Novamente ele não respondeu, mas Gaara fita o rosto de Sakura, estavam cara a cara. Mais silêncio, como se cada um estudasse um ao outro, sem saber o que dizer. Gaara foi o primeiro a se mover, trazendo a sua cabeça mais perto dela. Sakura sabia do que estava acontecendo, e deixando aquilo, os lábios dele se encontrou com os dela.

O beijo iniciou-se dócil, mas foi crescendo com o tempo, como se ambos quisessem mais. As mãos de Gaara foi até a cabeça dela, trazendo-a mais perto. Ela copiou os mesmos movimentos dele, trazendo o seu corpo mais perto dele. A língua dele passou por seus lábios, e dessa vez ela não queria empurrá-lo, mas dessa vez foi obrigada abrir a sua boca. A língua dele explorou cada canto de sua boca, suas mãos pelas suas costas, delicadamente. Ao finalizar Gaara deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Isso responde a sua pergunta? - Disse Gaara. Sakura somente fita-o. Quando ela finalmente volta ao ''normal'', Sakura boceja claramente, mostrando como estava cansada.

- Você precisa dormir. - Disse Gaara levantando-se. Ele oferece a sua mão, na qual ela aceita.

- E você? Já dormiu um pouco?

- Não. - Disse Gaara.

- Oh. – Respondeu Sakura.

- Venha. - Disse Gaara. Seu braço foi ao redor da cintura de Sakura. Ela um tanto confusa, somente encara-o. Logo a areia cobre ambos, e desaparecem num piscar de olhos, reaparecendo num novo quarto. Era escuro e Sakura não podia ver muito. Era grande, mas parecia vazio. Com o tempo ela percebeu um grande objeto no meio do quarto, empurrado contra a parede.

- Uma cama? - Pensou Sakura.

- Esse deve ser o quarto dele! – Afirmou Sakura. Gaara pega a mão dela e guia Sakura até a cama. Ela pega um lado, enquanto ele foi ao outro. Quando ambos estavam debaixo da coberta, Sakura vira-se para ele.

- Boa noite Panda-Chan! - Disse Sakura com um sorriso.

- Panda uma ova. - Murmurou Gaara, fazendo Sakura dar risadas.

**XxX**

Na manhã seguinte... O sol nasce, iluminando o quarto. Sentada na cama, Sakura percebe um lugar vazio ao seu lado.

- Ele já deve ter acordado. - Pensou Sakura.

Sakura levanta-se da cama e da uma observada no quarto. Havia uma pequena cabeceira ao lado da cama, uma escrivaninha empurrada contra a parede, em frente à cama. Vários pergaminhos e papeis jogados em cima da mesa. O quarto era escuro e rico em cores avermelhadas.

Depois de dar uma boa olhada, ela vai a direção à porta e sai do lugar.

- Sakura?

- Oh, Olá Temari. - Disse Sakura.

- Ela vai perguntar, porque eu estava no quarto de Gaara. - Pensou Sakura.

- Porque você estava no quarto de Gaara? - Perguntou Temari

- Ah, bem, eu estava somente... Procurando por ele. Onde ele está? - Perguntou Sakura, tentando enganar Temari. Ela não queria que Temari pensasse se eles fizerem algo... Na noite passada.

- Ele já foi para o escritório. -Informou Temari.

- Ah, ok. Eu estou indo tomar um banho e ir direto para o hospital. - Disse Sakura, indo em direção ao banheiro.

Depois de seu agradável banho, Sakura estava vestida e pronta para ir ao escritório. Depois que ela deu Tchau para Temari e Kankuro, Sakura saiu de casa, pronta para um problemático dia. Com esperança que não fosse igual ontem.

**XxX **

Gaara saiu de seu escritório cedo. Ele ia levar Sakura para sair e pegar algo que ela queria faz um tempo atrás. Ele chegou em casa, mas ela não estava lá. Gaara sabia que estava quase na hora que ela chegaria em casa, então provavelmente Sakura deveria estar perto de casa. Temari e Kankuro, ambos não estavam, novas missões foram dadas para eles.

Gaara sentou no sofá, e esperou por dez minutos, até que a porta abriu-se, aparecendo uma cansada médica de cabelos róseos. Ela olhou por volta e encontrou Gaara olhando-a.

- O que você está fazendo em casa? - Perguntou Sakura.

Ele somente levantou-se e quando ela estava prestes a fechar a porta, ele impediu-a.

- O que...? - Iniciou Sakura.

- Vamos. - Disse Gaara, pedindo para que ela seguisse-o. Sakura estava confusa, mas seguiu-o. Ele guiou-a por varias ruas, até que entraram numa área de shopping. Sakura olhou por volta, pensando para onde eles estavam indo, até que Gaara finalmente parou de andar e entraram numa loja. Sakura entrou depois dele, e sorriu.

Ali em sua frente, havia balcões cheios de brilhantes e maravilhosas jóias. Ela deu uma olhada em todas as jóias e queria todas.

- Venha aqui. - Disse Gaara. Sakura andou até ele e olhou nos objetos que estavam a sua frente.

- Anéis de noivado. Escolha um.- Disse Gaara.

- Você... vai me dar um anel de noivado? - Perguntou Sakura assustada. Gaara acena.

- Dessa maneira, eu sei que ninguém vai tentar nada com você. Você é minha. - Disse Gaara. Sakura congelou-se.

- Eu não sou sua. Você não me pertence. - Disse Sakura firmemente. Gaara beija-a suavemente.

- Você é minha. - Repetiu Gaara. Sakura ignora o comentário e volta a analisar os anéis.

De repente aparece um alto e magro homem.

- Posso ajudá-los? Ah, Kazekage-sama! - Disse o homem.

- Tem algo que você necessite? - Ele perguntou.

- Ela vai avisá-lo, se achar algo. - Disse Gaara. Sakura estava observando cada anel como se isso fosse desaparecer se sua vista. Diamantes de todas as cores, formas e tamanhos. Mas depois de um tempo ela avista um. Era um simples anel, que tinha três pequenos diamantes, brilhantes e era de prata.

- Ah meu Deus, esse é tão bonito. Eu quero aquele! - Disse Sakura.

- Qual é o seu tamanho? - Perguntou o lojista. Sakura pensou por um tempo, havia muito tempo desde que ela usou um anel.

- Um... Seis eu acho. - Disse Sakura. O lojista acenou e desapareceu, entrando numa sala escura mais uma vez.

Sakura virou-se para Gaara e sorriu.

- Obrigada Gaara. - Disse Sakura abraçando-o. Gaara não devolveu o gesto, somente respondeu com um dos seus famosos "Hn".

O lojista regressou com uma pequena caixa de veludo em suas mãos.

- Aqui está. – Disse o lojista. Delicadamente ele pega o anel e mostra para ela. Sakura pega o anel e coloca em seu dedo, observando a beleza.

- Está perfeito! - Disse Sakura sorrindo.

Depois de assinar um monte de papeis, Gaara faz o pagamento.

- Realmente, Obrigada novamente Gaara. Eu gostei muito. Você não precisava fazer isso. - Disse Sakura.

- Está apenas certo, se você tiver um. Todas as noivas devem. - Disse Gaara. Sakura acena.

Eles voltam a caminhar pelas ruas e o sol estava quase se escondendo. Ambos passam na frente de um restaurante e são afetados pelo cheiro da comida.

- Vamos jantar! - Disse Sakura, puxando Gaara antes que ele fizesse algum protesto.

Um pouco longe de lá, sem saber de nada, uma sobra aparece atrás do casal, assistindo cada passo, preparando-se para fazer o seu próximo movimento.

* * *

**Aeeee, finalmente apareci né? ù.ú!!**

**Sei perfeitamente que demorei muito, mas bem que avisei no ultimo capitulo, que eu não tinha previsão para quando postar novamente. As desculpas dessa vez? Hmm Deixo pensar... Todos nós somos filhas/os de Deus, tenho os meus hobbies, diversão e uma coisa chamada preguiça né? Acredito que todo ser humano tem isso : P. Não é falta de vontade, mas eu sempre quero jogar algum jogo e talz para destrair, e quando lembrava da fic dava umaaa preguiçaaa XD. Mas o importante é que estou aqui, e nunca viajo ù.ú, sempre estarei postando novos capitulos .**

**Sobre esse capitulo, espero que tenham gostado. É um dos capitulos que mais amo de verdade . É muito fofo o Gaara XDD. Até agora vocês só estão vendo romance, mais para frente vai ter a drama. Espero reviews ta: **

**Capitulo 10 - Cuidado Sakura. **

**Meu cada dia que passa os nomes dos capitulos ficam nada haver com o conteudo do capitulo XD, então as vezes vou muda-las da original ok?**

**Agradecimentos as Reviews**

**Akasuna no Naty**

Oiii !! Fico feliz que esteja gostando... Quem ser a pessoa? Sei não XD É supresa heim ; ).

Obrigada pela review.

**didy-chan**

Olá Didy!!

Legal que você esteja gostando da fic : D. Minha amiga tbm falou que não são pequenos, mas temos pessoas aqui vem exigentes xd e preferem capitulos GRANDES . Obrigada pela review.

**Mariah-chan17**

Nyaa domo Mariah Chan.

Que bom!! Fico muitooo feliz que esteja gostando da fic - . O casal já estão apaixonados xD, mas essa palavrinha ai vai temque esperar ainda : P.

Temari e Sakura são amigas sim, Kankuro igual naruto hahaha . Espero que tenha gostado desse Capitulo.. Sobre a frequencia de postam, ja expliquei lá em cima Ç.Ç . Obrigada pela Review.

**Hatake Sakura XD**

Domo esposa do Kakashi novamente XD.

Pô quero capitulo da sua fic também!! vou fazer chantagem XDDDD!!!

Todas as meninas querem o bjo do Gaara - É muito cute!! A sua proxima fic vai ser de GaaSaku? OMG Vou ser a sua fã numero 1!! Eu amo muito esse casal, mesmo sendo esquecito xd. Obrigada pela review.

**Isa belle b.a.y.h**

D-o-m-o Isa!!

Que honra ter você aqui nas minhas reviews XDD. Ainda bem que a fic está deixando a senhorita feliz, unica coisa que a deixa infeliz é a demora né? Mas fazer o que 9 Se foi o Sasuke que enviou aquele cara, sei não... É segredo... XD

Obrigada por sua Review e quero o capitulo da sua fic tbm XD.

**nandy**

Olá Nandy!

É é é, eu sei que demorei bastante, mas né ...

A ansiedade é para deixar no suspense mesmo xd. Gaara nem ta pervetido e sim muito assanhado XD hsuaHSuhauheuh.

Obrigada por sua review!

**Leticia Li**

Oii Leticia!

Nyaa tbm tenho inveja da Sakura, queria ter o Gaara assim como ela x ). Mas como a vida eh injusta, nem dá né XD

Obrigada por sua review.

* * *

**Espero reviews Hein XDD**

**Beijos e até algum dia ; )**


	10. Cuidado Sakura !

**Naruto não me pertence... Que pena...**

* * *

_No capitulo anterior..._

_Eles voltam a caminhar pelas ruas e o sol estava quase se escondendo. Ambos passam na frente de um restaurante e são afetados pelo cheiro da comida._

_- Vamos jantar! - Disse Sakura, puxando Gaara antes que ele fizesse algum protesto._

_Um pouco longe de lá, sem saber de nada, uma sobra aparece atrás do casal, assistindo cada passo, preparando-se para fazer o seu próximo movimento._

* * *

**Capitulo 10 - Cuidado Sakura!**

A sombra seguiu Sakura e Gaara, estando certo que estava um pouco longe deles. A figura se escondeu na multidão de pessoas, então ele poderia chegar mais perto. No outro lado da rua, o casal entrou no restaurante e claro que a figura seguiu também se escondendo um pouco afastado, tendo uma perfeita visão. Agora tudo que ele precisava fazer era esperar pelo momento certo.

Gaara e Sakura por outro lado, pediram a comida e conversaram enquanto eles esperavam. Claro que Sakura foi a que falou mais, mas Gaara ouviu tudo. Ela disse para ele sobre si mesma, coisas que haviam acontecido com ela e algumas divertidas historias sobre o seu time 7. Sakura terminou quando a comida chegou e o silêncio reinou no lugar.

Quando Sakura terminou de comer a sua refeição, ela tomou um gole de sua bebida e levantou-se. Gaara fitou-a.

- Banheiro. - Disse Sakura. Gaara acenou e ela foi em direção ao banheiro.

Nossa não amigável figura observou os seus movimentos. Agora eles haviam um plano. Com um rápido movimento, ele foi em direção ao banheiro masculino. Isso somente demorou alguns segundos, ele fez alguns selos e lançou um jutsu contra si mesmo, tranformando-se numa bela mulher. Ele, ou melhor, ela saiu do banheiro rapidamente com esperanças que ninguém a reconhecesse e entrou no banheiro feminino.

Ali a sua frente estava o alvo. Uma jovem de cabelos róseos, olhos verdes que estava lavando as suas mãos. Sakura somente olhou rapidamente para a intrusa. A mulher que estava a sua frente havia cabelos longos e castanhos com um brilho extraordinário. Ela acenou e caminhou até a pia, ao lado de Sakura e ligou a torneira.

Sakura não imaginando nada dessa mulher, foi pegar papeis toalhas e quando estava preste a colocar um pé fora do banheiro, foi impedida.

Gaara por outro lado, observava as portas do banheiro. Sakura havia ido ao banheiro fazia um tempo, mas ele não esperava que nada desse errado. Isso até que ele vê um movimento rápido no banheiro. Ele podia jurar que havia visto um flash rosa.

Gaara levanta-se do seu assento e segue a figura. Eles passaram por várias ruas e inúmeras pessoas normais, que estavam na sua rotina de trabalho. Gaara junta mais Chakra nos seus pés e inicia-se chegar mais perto. Sakura estava presa nos braços do estranho e logo à frente ela podia ver os portões da Vila. Ela tenta ver quem era o estranho, e a única coisa que conseguia ver, era um homem que aparentava estar muito determinado no que estava fazendo. Sakura tenta-se manter em calma e coloca a sua cabeça a pensar. Focando chakra em especificas partes de seu corpo, ela da um super soco no estomago do homem e com sucesso ambos caiam no chão.

Sakura levanta-se rapidamente e aponta para o homem.

- Que merda é essa? Por que você esta tentando me seqüestrar? - Perguntou Sakura, esperando por uma resposta. Ele apenas sorri.

- Ordens. Ele a deseja, então me enviou para pegá-la. E com aquela resposta, Sakura fica confusa.

Um pouco distante de lá, Gaara encontra duas pessoas levantadas e se encarando, um pouco antes dos portões de Suna. Ele corre até Sakura e encara o homem.

- Quem te enviou? - Perguntou Gaara friamente. Isso era suficiente para alguém bater em retirada, mas todos permaneceram imóveis. Sakura por outro lado, havia um olhar assassino.

- Você vai saber quem me enviou... Eu estou certo que ele vai levá-la pessoalmente na próxima vez. Sakura fica enfurecida e pega uma kunai indo em direção do homem. Seria o pior dia do mundo e idiota que alguém iria aparecer "pessoalmente" e seqüestrá-la. Quem a queria tanto assim? E por qual motivo?

Ela estava próxima do homem, e atacou-o com a Kunai, mas ele era persistente e pulou, puxando sua própria arma. Sakura enfurece novamente e avança rapidamente, mas ele desvia de seu ataque.

Mas Sakura continuava tentando. Ela não sabia porque estava brava, realmente não tinha idéia. Tudo que ela sabia era que esse homem iria morrer. Sakura bota chakra em seus ataques, deixando-o mais efetivos, mas as habilidades do homem era bem avançadas. Depois de várias tentativas Sakura finalmente consegue da um super soco bem no rosto do homem, deixando-o bem ferido. Ela somente diz '' humpf '' e caminha na direção do homem.

- Conte para quem que seja esse cara, para nunca enviar ninguém ou mostrar a sua cara feia aqui novamente. - Gritou Sakura. Ela da meia volta e caminha até onde Gaara estava. Ele estava sem emoções como sempre, mas estava um pouco em choque. Bem quem não ficaria? Ele apenas era testemunha que aquela menina que era '' fraca'' antes, agora virou um ''monstro'' e derrotou um ninja facilmente.

Mas o homem não desistia. Ele levantou-se, balançando um pouco e com uma faixa de sangue no rosto.

- Eu prometi que levaria a menina. E eu não vou sair, até que ela venha comigo. - Disse o homem. Gaara da um olhar de relance para o homem e Sakura o encara com olhares assassinos.

-Ok amigo. Se você me quer, venha me pegar. - Disse Sakura, preste a correr. Mas um pequeno murro de areia se formou a sua frente, impedindo-a de ir a qualquer lugar. Sakura fita Gaara confusa e quando ela olha para o homem, a areia de Gaara estava segurando-o e levando-o para o alto, como se fosse um elevador.

- Você só vai sair, se eu colocá-lo no chão. - Disse Gaara. Ele levanta as suas mãos, controlando a areia. Quando ele não recebia mais nenhuma resposta, Gaara junta as mãos rapidamente e a areia aperta o inimigo. Ele queria gritar, mas tinha mordido a sua língua.** (N/A: lol o.o ) **

- Você vai sair daqui e retornar para o seu país e nunca mais venha aqui... **Certo**. - Disse Gaara friamente, dando ênfase na ultima palavra. Sakura assistia tudo e de camarote, o sofrimento do homem e se ele não concordasse com Gaara... Ele iria morrer em breve... Quando finalmente o inimigo desiste, Sakura caminha em direção de Gaara. A areia aperta novamente o inimigo e claro que ele estava sentindo uma dor enorme, mas ele ainda tinha força suficiente para ir embora.

Gaara controla a sua areia e arremessa o inimigo para muito longe, pelo menos até os portões da vila. Tudo que ele precisava era força e ameaças. Isso talvez não iria fazer as pessoas manter distancia da vila para sempre, mas pelo menos durante algum tempo.

Gaara da meia volta e caminha em direção a vila. Sakura não se movia, ela apenas olhava fixamente os portões da Vila, bem assustada.

- Você vai vim? - Disse Gaara. Sakura acena e da meia volta, correndo um pouco para o alcançar.

Ambos voltaram para casa em total silencio.

**XxX **

Sakura caminhava em direção a sua casa, bem cansada depois de um longo dia de trabalho. Ela era nova, mas eles não precisavam dar tanto trabalho assim. Em suas mãos, ela tinha um pergaminho que havia recebido da torre de mensagens. Sakura não tinha idéia de quem era ou sobre o que era.

- Talvez seja da Tsunade sama e eu tenha que voltar para a vila! - Pensou Sakura feliz. Ela apressou-se e abriu o pergaminho, enquanto caminhava em direção a sala principal, ela sentou-se no sofá e deu uma olhada de relance.

- Não pode ser... - Ela pensou.

_Sakura, _

_Como você está querida? Se você ainda não entendeu direito, essa é a sua mãe que esta escrevendo! Tsunade sama nós contou sobre a sua ''missão'' e nós ficamos em choque, quando recebemos a noticia. Você vai casar-se com o Kazekage!!! Claro que nós não ficamos felizes quando recebemos o recado. Eu estou certa que você está bem ocupada trabalhando no hospital de Suna. Mas nós gostaríamos que você viesse para casa por um ou dois dias e ficaríamos honrados se o kazekage também viesse, claro se ele não estiver ocupado (Eu estou certa que ele esta), então está ótimo que venha só você. Envie-nos uma carta avisando se você pode e quando vai vim. Seu pai e eu estamos muito ansiosos para ti ver. _

_Com amor, _

_Mãe e Pai. _

Sakura estava... Em choque por um momento. Ela não esperava que os seus pais lhe mandassem uma carta. Havia décadas desde da ultima vez que ela conversou com eles. Bem... Quando ela foi para Suna e ficou sabendo da bomba de noticia, não teve tempo para avisá-los e quando voltou para Konoha um tempo atrás, ela também não teve chance de contar... Não tinha tempo suficiente.

- Bem, pelo menos eu vou poder voltar para a Vila. - Pensou Sakura. Agora o outro problema era... Gaara.

Sakura estava certa que ele não a deixaria viajar sozinha, não depois do que havia acontecido. Havia muitas chances de ela ser seqüestrada novamente, mas ela sabia como se proteger. Porem Gaara pensaria de outra maneira... Mas ele poderia conhecer os seus pais... Sakura já sabia da resposta. Não. Mas talvez ele poderia ser bondoso.

Sakura faz um recado para perguntar a ele mais tarde. Observando o relógio, ela suspira de aborrecimento. Ela não sabia se alguém estava em casa. Gaara com certeza estava no escritório, mas Temari e Kankuro... Ela não fazia idéia. Era quase 6 da tarde.

- Será que eu devo cozinhar alguma coisa? - Pensou Sakura. Ninguém voltaria para casa pelo menos em uma hora, então ela vai até a cozinha.

Sakura caminha até a cozinha, a procura de comida pelos armários e acaba achando um pacote de ramen.

- Daamn Naruto. É a sua culpa. Por estar tanto tempo no mesmo time e inumeráveis viagens para o Ichiraku, acabei gostando muito de Ramen.

Sakura não era fanática que nem o Naruto. Mas ela gostava disso e sentia falta. Procurando pelos armários, ela pega algumas coisas e começa a fazer o ramen.

Praticamente uma hora depois, Sakura estava sentada no sofá e já havia comido o seu ramen. Ela estava assistindo um filme que era triste e romântico. Um jovem rapaz estava apaixonado por uma misteriosa moça, mas ele não sabia nada sobre dela. E um dia ela abandona-o e ele fica determinado em encontrá-la. Ele a procurou em todos lugares, sem desistir por um momento. O filme era só isso em si mesmo, mas Sakura estava gostando muito, sem perder um momento e ela acaba não percebendo que a porta se abre.

Gaara entrou na casa, cansado como sempre. Suspirando, ele encontra Sakura sentada no sofá. As suas mãos estavam terrivelmente doendo, ele como Kazekage não queria ver mais papeis por hoje e nem tocar em uma caneta. Bem tirando isso, ele estava ''ótimo ''.

Ele caminhou até a sala principal e deu uma olhada numa cena do filme. Filme de Amor. Nada que ele era interessado. Temari era a única que gostava de coisas assim, ela tinha uma coleção de DVD's. Gaara fita Sakura, a qual estava ''grudada'' na tela da TV.

- Vai demorar dias para trazê-la de volta na realidade. – Pensou Gaara. Ele moveu-se, passando por ela e sentiu uma mão apanhando o seu pulso.

- Talvez não. – Ele pensou.

- Antes que eu esqueça... - Ela começou.

- Hoje, eu recebi um pergaminho... - Disse Sakura, finalmente retirando os olhos do filme. Gaara não falava nada, somente esperava que ela continuasse.

- Dos meus pais.

Ah meu Deus, essas palavras eram terríveis para Gaara. Ele não esperava que os pais dela pensassem em algo. Não é todo dia que uma pequena menina é forçada a casar-se com o Kazekage. Mas o que ela vai falar?

- Eles querem que eu vá para casa em poucos dias. – Disse Sakura.

Ok, ela disse que eles querem que ela volte para casa. Ainda bem que não é ele e sim sua noiva. Isso era bom. Mas espere. Ela não pode viajar assim sozinha. Não com seqüestradores atrás dela. Talvez ele deveria pegar alguém para ir junto com ela. Talvez Temari poderia ir. Ela sempre quis ir lá e ver os seus 'amigos', mas Gaara era inteligente e sabia que ela queria ver o tal do Shikamaru. Por que Sakura não falava sobre os seus amigos, tendo encontros com esse cara?

- Sim e eles falaram se você não estiver ocupado para ir junto. Eles querem conhecê-lo. - Disse Sakura sorrindo. Ele poderia ver a inocência que ela adicionava. Ela estava tentando fazê-lo ir com ela! Talvez ela sabia mais sobre dele do que ele imaginava. Sakura com certeza sabia que ele não a deixaria ir sozinha.

- E eu preciso de alguém forte para me proteger certo? - Ela disse fazendo olhos de cachorro sem dono. Oh não! Ela esta tentando convencê-lo a força! Não! Nada pode contra Gaara!

- Por favor? Seria bem legal se você conhecesse-os. E então nós não teríamos nenhum problema no casamento. - Disse Sakura. Talvez ele deveria ir, somente para levá-la em segurança.

Ele estava em total silêncio, não falava nada. Gaara começou andar quando ela soltou o seu pulso. Mas Sakura não iria deixá-lo ir assim do nada.

-Gaara! - Gritou Sakura. O filme foi totalmente esquecido.

- Você vai vim ou se não...

- Ou se não? - Perguntou Gaara, falando pela primeira vez. Ela não poderia fazer nada de terrível. Nada poderia afetá-lo.

- Bem, eu posso sempre contar para o Gai sensei que você precisa de ajuda com... - Disse Sakura, fazendo a famosa pose de '' Nice guy''.

- Poder da Juventude! - Ela disse. Gaara congelou-se e Sakura sorriu. Isso havia pegado-o. Qualquer pessoa ficaria com medo daquele cara.

Gaara não queria imaginar, ele vestido roupas verdes de taijutsu que nem aquele homem estranho. Mas ele sabia sobre a juventude o suficiente. Ele não precisava de ajuda e nem ser seguido por um homem que fica toda hora falando sobre "Força de Juventude".

- Nós partiremos em 2dias. - Disse Gaara, saindo da sala e indo em direção do banheiro.

- Um ponto para mim! – Disse Sakura sorrindo.

* * *

**Bem amigos e Amigas... Dessa vez vocês podem jogar bananas, maças, cadeiras, mesas e etc em cima de mim u.ú; Eu tenho consciência que demorei... Mas como havia dito.. A preguiça domina tudo XD. Vocês devem estar chocados, porque a demora foi tão grande e o cap foi tão curto e sem noção, principalmente no final XDD.**

**Eu não sei direito o que esta acontecendo com a porque a minha fic a ultima vez que foi atualizada foi dia nove e ela ta todo santo dia aparecendo na no "TOP". X.X**

**Peço desculpas pela demora, como eu falei tenho consciência que demorei e talvez nessa semana ainda eu traga outro capitulo. Um dos motivos que demorei é que tipo.. Monte de pessoas fica me adicionando no MSN, Fãns da fic, acompanham e deixam reviews, Blz eu acho bem legal ter novas amizades Mas tem uns ''estranhos'' que ficam me adicionando e fica TODO santo dia pedindo a fic. Isso me deixa realmente muito irritada e dá vontade de mandar a pessoa &&¨¨ . . Mas é a vida;**

**Próximo capitulo o/**

**Capitulo 11 - Não muito. **

**Espero reviews - **

_**Agradecimentos as reviews**_

**Hatake Sakura XD: **Oiee Sakura! Desculpa pela demorinha desse capitulo T - T Você me perdoa? "chora". Você tem razão que Sasuke já ta rondando por ai, mas acho que eu não deveria estar falando sobre isso o,o; deveria ser segredo sHAUShsuaeuh Mas acredito que todos já sabem disso ù.ú. Obrigada por estar gostando da fic e pela review. Beijos

**Leticia Yui**: Hehe Todo mundo sonha em ser a Sakura neste momento - . Ela está muito sortuda nessa fic - . Obrigada pela review. Beijos.

**Mariah-chan17:** Todo mundo ta achando que o ultimo capitulo foi o melhor! Na minha opinião também foi. A Sakura esta sendo muito sortuda nessa fic u.u" mas no final vai ter draminha XD ai quero ver -. Sobre a preguiça... Ah sei lá... agora vai começar as minhas aulas ai pelo menos uma vez por semana vou trazer. Pelas fãns? Ah depende das fãns , porque tem algumas que me irrita muito... fica 24horas pedindo a fic. Obrigada pela review. Beijos

**Melody Sephy Kitsune :** Haha muito obrigada por estar colocando alerta XD Quem deseja a Sakura? Hmm... segredinho acho XDD. Mas nem ta muito segredo ù.ú" Ta bem na cara quem ser a tal pessoa XDD. Sobre o nome desse capitulo foi eu que inventei porque o outro tava meio sem noção, sei que esse tbm ficou mas da pro gasto né? Obrigada pela review e beijos.

**Rumokura Hisa: **Boa noite! ( agora são 20:18) Sim sim a sua amiga deixou uma review aqui antes e prazer em conhece-la /o/ Espero que continue acompanhando a minha fic .-.; Obrigada pela Review e beijos.

**Jord asakura tao:** Nani?** "** Claki volta nas reviews antigas e re-lê tudo novamente**" **OMGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!! Mas como eu esqueci de responder a sua review? T , T **" **Claki baka! Isso que da ficar atualizando a fic 3:00am, ai sempre ta com sono e esquece de alguem ù.ú**"** NOOO!! T . T Gomen viu! Foi um deslize meu .-. prometo que na proxima vez não vai acontecer isso! Obrigada por mandar a sua review e continuar lendo a fic, mesmo que a moça aqui baka esqueceu de vc T . T;

**Leticia Li: **Obrigada por estar gostando da fic . Realmente a vida é muito chata! Várias vezes ela não me deixa ficar com Gaara kun T . T. Obrigada pela review e beijos.

**Jennyffer Malfoy: **Oie Jennyffer! Fico muito feliz por estar gostando da fic . . Eu realmente amo MUITO esse casal : D. Obrigada pela review. Beijos.

**kagome-chan: **Que bom que gostou do capitulo anterior. Gaara é muito fofo mesmo! Ele pode ser " Mal" assim as vezes mas no fundo do poço ele é bem romantico - . Sobre o seu casal preferido.. adivinho que deve ser a Ino . ; Bem com todo respeito tbm... Mas eu odeio a Ino . Não aguento ver esse nome! E eh bom que ela não apareça na minha frente ou ela morre è.é. Sobre prometer em atualizar a Fic.. prometer eu não posso! Odeio fazer promessas e não conseguir cumprir! Mas sempre que eu poder vou atualizar a fic . .Obrigada pela Review e beijos.

* * *

**Bem como eu disse! Talvez essa semana eu ainda consiga trazer outro capitulo que é curto . **

**Obrigada por estarem acompanhando a fic /o/**

**Beijos e até!**


	11. Não muito

**_Naruto não me pertence, mas não podemos dizer o mesmo do Gaara e do Itachi ò.ó_**

**_Capitulo 11 - Não muito. _**

Sakura suspirou enquanto escrevia mais palavras em seu caderno. O telefone estava ao seu lado, assim como o catalogo de telefones e a Tv que estava atualmente mostrando alguns programas de casamentos. Ela não sabia que planejar casamento era tão difícil. Sorte que em breve ela estaria voltando para Konoha e poderia ter outro encontro com as garotas. E já que a Temari iria viajar com eles, seria mais fácil.

Ela estava atualmente vestindo roupas rosas claras e escrevendo algumas informações em seu mini caderno. A cada 5minutos ela parava para pensar e anotava mais informações. Sakura esteve o dia todo fazendo telefonemas, tentando arranjar coisas novas e encontrar um bom lugar para o casamento. Seria bem problemático encontrar qualquer coisa lá, então ela teria que encontrar um ótimo lugar por perto de Suna.

Sakura também estava fazendo ligações para vários restaurantes, bares, lugares de festas e lojas. Ela precisaria de um DJ, bastante comida, um bolo, uma decoração ideal e um monte de coisas que precisava para um casamento. Sakura estava frustrada com todo aquele trabalho e precisava de tempo e ajuda.

Ela poderia pedir ajuda para Temari, mas ela não estava ali no momento, ela estava na rua fazendo alguma trabalho que não poderia contar para Sakura. Gaara estava no escritório como sempre. Sakura queria que ele estivesse lá, ajudando-a planejar o casamento, pois ela queria muito a opinião dele também. E Kankuro, bem ela não tinha idéia onde ele estava. Ele somente saiu e avisou nada.

De repente a porta da frente é aberta, assustando-a. Ela da um pequeno pulo de susto, e espera um pouco para descobrir quem estava ali. Então ela reconhece que era o senhor marionete, que entrou pela porta e caminhou em direção dela. Chegando lá ele pula no sofá, deixando o telefone e a lista telefônica cair no chão. Sakura somente observa-o.

Kankuro nem se importando com nada, ele simplesmente pega o controle remoto e troca o canal.

- Kankuro! Porque você trocou de canal! Eu estou aqui, se você não percebeu. - Berrou Sakura, que chamou a atenção dele.

- Você não estava assistindo isso! Você está escrevendo coisas no seu caderno. - Respondeu Kankuro.

- Pelo menos, eu não quero sentar aqui e assistir shows de casamentos. - Ele disse com desgosto.

- Kankuro, eu estou planejando um casamento. Preciso de idéias e os shows me dão idéias. Então volte para lá ou você pode acabar virando o meu modelo de roupas para o casamento. - Ameaçou Sakura. Ele basicamente ignorou-a.

Sakura irritou-se mais uma vez. Ela odiava quando era ignorada.

- Kankuro! - Ela gritou. Ele ainda ignorava-a e continuava trocando de canais. Com uma pequena briga, Sakura dá um belo de um soco no pobre cara, que acabou voando bem longe do sofá. Mas isso não foi suficiente.

- Kankuro! - Berrou Sakura novamente. Mas ele estava determinado que não iria devolver o controle remoto. De repente a porta da frente é aberta novamente, mas dessa vez quem aparece era Temari. Ela somente assiste a pequena luta deles.

Ela percebe-se que Sakura estava brava e lançou um olhar maligno para Kankuro. Não querendo que Kankuro fosse morto, ela começa sorrir para ambos. Sakura e Kankuro estavam numa posição nada legal e nenhum deles realmente havia notado. Sakura estava em cima de Kankuro, sufocando-o e ele estava segurando o braço dela. Sakura estava cheia de esperanças que agora iria pegar o seu objeto perdido e ficar em paz.

- Sakura, você está comprometida. Não precisa ser pega fazendo essas coisas com o irmão do seu noivo certo? - Disse Temari, apontando para ela.

- E Gaara deve chegar em breve. Ele disse que iria chegar cedo em casa. De qualquer forma, Kankuro, venha me ajudar a preparar o jantar e deixe a Sakura continuar a planejar o seu casamento.

Kankuro solta o braço de Sakura e ela desce dele. Lentamente ele levanta-se e devolve o controle remoto para ela. Finalmente depois de tanto tempo, ela havia conseguido livrar-se da praga do Kankuro.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

A porta é aberta violentamente e fechada num piscar de olhos. Todo mundo sabia quem estava em casa agora. Gaara estava terrível e profundamente frustrado com todo aquele trabalho. Tantas perguntas eram perguntadas, pedidos de missões e um bolo de papelada a ser assinada. Ninguém queria deixá-lo sozinho por um momento. Por um instante, ele estava bem assustado porque estava controlando a sua raiva e não havia matado ninguém. Se ele fosse o mesmo Gaara de antes, haveria um monte de pessoas mortas agora. Obrigado Kami por ele ter decidido em sair cedo do trabalho.

Mas ele sabia que ficar estressado, apenas iria piorar a situação. Voltar para Konoha e conhecer os seus novos parentes, não seria nada divertido.

Ele avista na cozinha, Temari e Kankuro tentando fazer alguma comida para o jantar. Em seguida ele entra na sala principal e vê Sakura assistindo vários canais na TV. Naquele momento Gaara senti algo em seu peito e aquele sentimento era bem familiar. Sua irritação e frustração parecia fazer aquilo deixar mais forte.

Ele levantado lá, fitando Sakura. Gaara podia sentir que ele precisava dela, tudo aquilo era tão de repente, aquilo era praticamente um grande choque. Por outro lado, Sakura que já estava observando Gaara por um tempo, ela nota-se que ele estava um tanto ''diferente''.

- Gaara? Você está bem? - Perguntou Sakura. Sua voz era tão doce, tão inocente. E por algum motivo aquilo o deixou doido. Sakura continuava fitando-o.

Os olhos de Gaara estavam... Diferentes. Com um pequeno movimento, ele deita Sakura no sofá e continua fitando-a, chegando cada vez mais perto dela. Sakura estava bem confusa com tudo isso, ela não sabia como explicar aquele estranho comportamento dele.

- Gaara? - Perguntou Sakura, e mais uma vez ele não responde. Ele lentamente abaixa a sua cabeça e sela os lábios da jovem com os seus. No inicio ela não corresponde, fazendo Gaara beijá-la intensamente. Mas no momento em que ela começa corresponder, ele se apressa um pouco. Suas línguas não lutavam, mas sim se acariciavam dentro de sua boca, fazendo movimentos que faziam ambos desejarem um ao outro cada vez mais. Entre os beijos eles acariciavam os lábios um do outro com a língua, e davam mordidinhas de leve.

No fim, Gaara não podia mais sentir aquela frustração, e sim um grande alivio.

E mais uma vez, Gaara beija-a apaixonadamente.

- Jantar! - Chamou Temari alegremente, entrando na sala principal. Gaara levanta-se rapidamente, ficando do lado só sofá. Temari somente observa ambos e principalmente Sakura que tentava recuperar o fôlego.

- Garota, você vai ter todo o tempo possível à noite. - Disse Temari com um pequeno sorriso, acenando para Sakura.

- Vá para o quarto, se vocês dois querem fazer isso. - Ela disse e caminhou em direção a cozinha.

- Ah, e eu estou orgulhosa que vocês dois estão juntos. - Finalizou Temari.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Sakura acordou em seu quarto durante a noite. Ela podia sentir que alguma coisa não estava certo... Aquilo não era qualquer coisa grande, mas ela podia dizer que era algum problema. Ela caminha em direção a porta de seu quarto, abre silenciosamente e se retira de lá. Após passar por duas ou três portas, ela para em frente á uma porta e entra. Sakura não sentia nenhum sinal de Chakra no quarto e não via ninguém na cama. Havia apenas um lugar que ele poderia estar. O telhado.

Sakura abre a janela e pula em direção ao telhado. Ela olha para os lados e acha Gaara sentado na borda do telhado. Sakura avança alguns passos, mas para um pouco distante dele... Ela não sabia o que ele estava sentindo.

- Você pode vim aqui. - Ele disse para ela. Sakura anda até ele e senta ao lado. Ambos sentavam em total silêncio, somente fitando o lindo céu noturno.

- O que você está pensando? - Perguntou Sakura. Como sempre, ele não respondeu imediato. Ela praticamente não esperava ele responder mesmo.

- Nada importante. Somente sobre amanhã. - Disse Gaara. Sakura compreendia. Aquilo deveria ser um incomodo, conhecer alguém novo e ainda por cima ele era uma pessoa importante de sua vila. Os pais de Sakura não sabiam quem era o Kazekage, então eles teriam uma supresa amanhã. Ela não sabia como eles reagiriam e isso não poderia ser na pior maneira. Sakura queria que Gaara e os seus pais fossem amigos pelo menos...

- Eu estou certa que vai dar tudo bem. - Disse Sakura tentando acalmá-lo.

- Eles não sabem que eu sou o Kazekage né? - Perguntou Gaara.

- Não, eles não sabem, mas isso não importa. Eu acredito que eles não ligam.

Cara, quem Sakura estava tentando enganar? Gaara não pensava na mesma maneira do que ela.

- Não se preocupe sobre isso... Eu estou certa que vai dar tudo bem. Se não, nós podemos sair cedo. - Disse Sakura tentando negociar com ele.

- Porque nós apenas não vamos? - Tentou Gaara.

Eles sentaram em silêncio mais uma vez. A lua estava brilhante naquele dia e iluminava a vila toda. Sakura nunca tinha percebido como era grande.

- Gaara. Eu preciso de sua ajuda para planejar o casamento... Você sabe. Eu quero a sua opinião também. - Disse Sakura, fitando-o.

- Você pode ter qualquer coisa que desejar. Eu realmente não ligo... - Sakura paralisou-se por um momento. Aquilo não era a resposta que ela esperava.

- Bem, você apenas poderia me ajudar em algumas coisas? Por favor? - Perguntou Sakura. Ele não se moveu ou simplesmente emitiu algum som, mas silenciosamente ele concordou com um aceno.

- Obrigada. - Disse Sakura. Ela levanta-se e senti um olhar fixo seguindo-a.

- Eu preciso descansar, já que vamos viajar amanhã. Você vai vim? - Ela perguntou.

- Eu vou ficar aqui um pouco mais. - Ele disse.

-...Você quer que eu fique com você no seu quarto por essa noite? - Ele somente acena.

Amanhã iria ser um dia bem cansativo. Gaara então se levanta e desaparece num redemoinho de areia, aparecendo novamente em seu quarto, onde a sua noiva estava esperando-o.

* * *

**Bem.. hehe; acredito que vocês querem me matar, por tanta demora né xD. Mas fazer o que! Esse capitulo me deu um trabalho e também não tive muito tempo /. O gaara ficou bem diferente, o seu modo de agir e talz mas espero que vocês gostem x)**

**Se semana que vem.. ou daqui umas 2semanas eu não postar ou dar um sinal de vida é porque eu devo ''perder'' meu computador xD, o motivo é que semana que vem tenho provas! E se eu tirar nota baixa, ficar de recuperação e talz è.é eu perco meu computador, mas nada é para sempre XD**

**Capitulo 12 - Os Parentes**

**Agradecimentos as reviews /o/**

**Mariah-chan17:** Muito obrigada Mari chan por estar gostando da fic - e espero que continue gostando sempre XDD. Quem está atras da Sakura? Você não duvida de ninguem? o.o - Claki cochicha para Mari - Está bem na cara quem é o fulano XDDD e você não é uma das leitoras chatas non .

**Neko Azumi : **Nossa! Obrigada por estar gostando da fic o . Desculpa pela demorinha rsrs mas ai está ele xD.

**nandy : **Hehe! Sorte heim moça xDD Na hora que você termina de ler, já aparece um novo capitulo - Se o Sasuke vai aparecer na fic? Bem, se dependesse de mim não haveria rastro dele aqui è.é mas infelizmente ele aparece : X

**Akasuna no Naty : **Sakura sortuda? Já li essa frase umas 10vezes XDD, mas na verdade mesmo ela é muitooo sortuna T . T . Tem o Gaa kun na palma das mãos dela .-. O Gai Sensei assustador? Nem!! Mas ele é muito engraçado XDD.

**Hatake Sakura XD : **hsuAHushauhe Eu também sinto o cheiro do Sasuke a quilometros de distancia Ù.Ú, eita coisa chata e feiosa u.u. Gaara com medo do Gai sensei foi a melhor XDD eu também amei essa parte - e você já está adicionada no meu MSN xD.

**Aiko Love Kai : **Sorry moça!! Mas tudo tem um fim na hora certa né xDDD Deixar suspense e curiosidade faz parte XDD. FIco muito feliz que esteja gostando da fic e aqui está o novo capitulo, espero que goste.

**Smile Angel : **Ebaaa /o/ dupla maneira - Eu ODEIO ela!! Ino javali, eca! nojo dela è.é. Pena mesmo que GaaSaku são poucas fics! Mas com tempo já consegui mudar as opiniões de outras pessoas e pouco a pouco está aparecendo novas fics deles por ai -

**Melody Sephy Kitsune** : É muito chato quando ''neguinho'' fica cobrando mesmo T . T Da uma vontade de falar '' Aff se fosse você que estivesse escrevendo, creio que estaria quietinho ai no seu canto'', bleh sou estressada mesmo XDD não ligue è.é. Meu vocabulario também não é um dos melhores XD. Pode me chamar de qualquer coisa o,o eu não ligo muito para essas coisas xD só não me chame de coisas ruims i . i" ( eita falo muito ''coisas'' u.u) Então, well Good Night (01:30)

**kagome-chan : **Eba mais uma para entrar no meu Fãn Club de odiadoras de Ino XDD Bem... Meus gostos de casais são bem estranhos mesmos, mas como dizem, ''gosto não se descute'' cada um tem um estilo diferente e isso não podemos reclamar. Obrigada pela review /o/

**Haruka-Chidori : **Gai Sensei e Inner ownando .-.

**Rukia Kanamoto : **Obrigada por achar a fic linda XD fico muito feliz - Gaara owna tudo è.é!! Ele é muito lindo XDDD

**X-Psy: **Rarwn Hugo è.é Aqui está o seu capitulo XD

**Amo o Gaara: **Obrigada por estar gostando da fic XDD Gai sensei muito PRO!! hsuahsuahurehuh Aqui vai o novo capitulo /o/ espero que goste.

* * *

**Reviews acabadas o/ Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo e espero vê-los em breve **

**Deixam reviews /o/**


	12. Os Parentes

**_Naruto não me pertence, mas se pertencesse, Itachi seria good boy desde do inicio do Anime/Mangá._**

_No capitulo anterior..._

_Amanhã iria ser um dia bem cansativo. Gaara então se levanta e desaparece num redemoinho de areia, aparecendo novamente em seu quarto, onde a sua noiva estava esperando-o._

**_Capitulo 11 - Os Parentes._**

Depois de uma ótima noite de sono, Gaara acorda e percebe-se rapidamente que dia era exatamente... Agora ele só queria dormir novamente, a preguiça invadia totalmente o seu corpo. Após Sakura ter se juntado com ele, Gaara era capaz de dormir em paz, porem só o fato que eles estariam saindo hoje, Gaara sentia-se ruim. Você nunca desejaria encontrar os seus novos parentes...

Ele se aproxima da bela kunoichi, que estava ainda num sono profundo e começa fazer pequenos movimentos, tentando acordá-la. Ainda estava bem escuro lá fora, mas ele queria viajar cedo para que não houvesse chances de alguém atrapalhar no caminho.

- Hmmm... Ainda está muito cedo... - Murmurou Sakura. Gaara suspira aliviado. Certo, eles não precisavam ir, se ela não queria ir, eles não precisavam ir mesmo. E com isso, Gaara deita-se na cama novamente.

Não era menos do que cinco minutos mais tarde e ele sentiu um macio objeto sendo jogado na sua cabeça. Gaara sentou-se rapidamente na borda da cama.

- O que foi mulher? - Ele perguntou, fitando a garota. Sakura por outro lado que também estava fitando-o, segurava uma fronha em suas mãos, prestes a rebater se ela precisasse.

- Por que você não me acordou? - Perguntou Sakura, levantando-se da cama.

- Eu tentei... Mas você não queria acordar!

- Hm... De qualquer maneira... Vamos-nos aprontar logo. Você poderia acordar a Temari? - Pediu Sakura, enquanto preparava algumas roupas para poder tomar uma ducha.

- De jeito nenhum. Eu não quero ser acertado por um travesseiro novamente. - Ele murmurou.

**_oOoOo _**

Gaara estava muito nervoso agora por estar saindo de sua vila. Uma coisa que não estava bem registrado em sua mente, (ele estava também muito preocupado sobre a sua viagem á Konoha) era que ele estava basicamente deixando a sua vila nas mãos de Kankuro. Isso era um grande erro e eles teriam que voltar para casa o mais rápido possível.

Depois de uma hora, só de bla bla bla, o Kazekage e as duas kunoichi partiram em rumo a vila da folha. A viagem estava bem calma, e sorte que eles não tiveram que correr de nenhum outro shinobi desconhecido. Sakura e Temari estavam tendo uma pequena conversação sobre os planos do casamento, a qual fez Gaara senti-se bem distante... Seus pensamentos estavam bem ocupados, sobre o que estava preste a acontecer nas próximas 24horas.

_"O que vai acontecer se eles não gostarem de mim?"_ - Ele perguntou para si mesmo.

**_'Desde quando você se preocupa se alguém gosta de você?' _**

_"Quem é você?". _

_**"Seu subconsciente. Não se preocupe, você vai ficar bem". **_

_"Certo.. Eu nem sei se eles sabem que eu sou o Kazekage. Você ficaria horrorizado se ouvisse que os seus novos parentes seriam Sabaku no Gaara?". _

_**"Oh esqueça isso. Quem liga sobre os que eles pensam? Você tem uma garota linda, portanto alegre-se!". **_

_"Sim...". _

Gaara estava tão ocupado, conversando com si mesmo, que nem se quer percebeu que Sakura estava perto dele. Ela gentilmente segurou seus braços e fitou.

- O que você está pensando? - Ela perguntou. Em segundos ele expulsou os seus pensamentos.

- Nada importante.

- Ah... Bem, eu queria falar com você. - Ela disse, agora olhando adiante e não para ele. Gaara olhou em adiante e percebeu que Temari havia avançado os passos.

- Você viu que planejar casamento não é a coisa mais fácil do mundo. - Disse Sakura. Ah claro, que ele deveria saber que seria uma conversa sobre casamento.

- E isso seria mais fácil e divertido se eu soubesse o que você quer.

Sakura parou de falar por um tempo, dando a ele a oportunidade de falar.

- Eu realmente não ligo. Qualquer coisa que você quizer, está bom para mim.

Isso não era definitivamente a resposta que ela estava esperando.

- Então, se eu quiser que tudo seja rosa, incluindo o seu smoke, você não ligaria? - Disse Sakura suspirando. Os pensamentos de Gaara sobre um smoke rosa estavam realmente muito engraçados.

- Sem rosa. Isso ajuda? - Ele sugeriu.

- Sim, isso ajuda. Mas eu vou precisar de mais ajuda. Pelos menos tente atuar interessado. É o seu casamento também, não só meu. - Disse Sakura derrotada.

**_oOoOo _**

O trio andava pelas ruas cheias de Konoha, com esperança que chegassem logo no apartamento de Sakura. Depois de longa viagem, eles precisavam de tempo para descansar. Estava ficando quase à noite e eles queriam para em algum lugar e dormir.

- Estamos quase lá. - Disse Sakura, virando a esquina. Gaara já sabia o quanto perto eles estavam, mas Temari nunca havia ido à casa de Sakura, portando não sabia onde ficava. Sakura tira do bolso um molho de chaves e abre a porta.

- Finalmente! Entrem. - Disse Sakura. Ela estava tão feliz e rapidamente sentou-se no sofá, mas imediatamente ela se levantou.

- Eu vou mostrar o seu quarto Temari, embora eu só tenho um quarto extra. E eu estou certa que você gostaria de um quarto somente para você, hein? Temari somente sorriu.

- Ahh, eu sei que você e Gaara não se importariam em dividir né? Vocês não tiveram nenhum problema no passado, huh? - Ela disse com um sorriso malicioso. Sakura corou levemente, enquanto Gaara permaneceu em silencio.

- Sim, certo... - Resmungou Sakura.

Depois de um silencioso jantar, o grupo assistiu 2 filmes e agora estavam assistindo alguns canais de show. Bem, exceto Sakura que estava dormindo. Temari boceja e olha para o relógio, que marcava exatamente 11:30.

- Eu estou indo para a cama. Você quer que eu a leve para o quarto? - Ela perguntou.

- Não, eu vou levá-la. - Ele disse, antes de desligar a televisão. Então Temari desaparece indo a direção ao seu quarto e fecha a porta em total silêncio. Gaara suspira e segura Sakura em seus braços. Ela se move levemente, tentando obter conforto e apóia a sua cabeça no peito dele, suspirando contente.

Gaara desliga as luzes e prossegue o seu caminho até o quarto. Ele coloca Sakura na cama, aconchegando-a sob cobertas, antes de se juntar com ela.

**_oOoOo _**

_Tock Tock Tock… _

Sakura arrumou a sua saia nervosamente. Ela estava muito apreensiva de como os seus pais reagiriam, quando olhassem para o Gaara. Ela sabia que eles e a vila toda, sabiam quem era Gaara, mas eles não sabiam que ele era o Kazekage. E mais da metade da vila não gostava muito dele. Esperançosamente, os seus pais não eram aquelas pessoas.

Gaara estava mais nervoso do que nunca, ele não sabia como agir. Damas e cavalheiros, nós encontramos a fraqueza de Gaara. Os Parentes!

Finalmente a porta é aberta, revelando uma linda dama, que se assemelhava a Sakura. Seu longo cabelo rosado estava muito bem arrumado e ela estava com um lindo sorriso nos lábios. Os seus olhos aparentavam um pouco de estresse mas nada que não pudesse mostrar uma linda cor nos olhos que não eram iguais aos de Sakura.

- Querida! Como você está? - Ela disse, abraçando Sakura. Sakura não podia responder para a sua mãe pelo fato que ela não podia respirar direito.

- Mãe... Ar... - Disse Sakura, livrando-se dos braços de sua mãe.

- Me desculpe, querida! Isso é justamente porque você ficou tão longe por tanto tempo, você sabe! - Ela disse olhando para Gaara.

- E você deve ser o Kazekage... - Ela disse devagar. Gaara no momento, não sabia como reagir, mas ele já estava esperando por isso de qualquer maneira. Ele olha para Sakura como se estivesse pedindo por ajuda desesperadamente.

- Sim, mãe esse é o Gaara, o Kazekage de Suna, e o meu noivo. - Disse Sakura. Todas aquelas palavras deixaram a sua mãe muito espantada, totalmente paralisada. Sakura queria batê-la, ou fazer alguma coisa para tirá-la de seu transe. Então ela decide-se dar uma pequena palmada em suas costas.

- Gaara, essa é a minha mãe Ami. - Ela disse, olhando para a sua mãe e Gaara, mais nervosa do que antes.

- Mãe, onde está o papai? - Ela perguntou. Ami abana sua cabeça levemente, tirando-a do choque e aponta para dentro de casa. Após sua mãe entrar na casa, Sakura e Gaara ficam fora de casa por um momento.

- Viu? Nem é tão ruim assim. - Disse Sakura. Gaara fez uma cara de mal humorado, perguntando se ela estava louca.

Apresentando Gaara ao seu pai, foi à mesma coisa que com a sua mãe.

- Pai... - Disse Sakura, chamando atenção de um Senhor de cabelos pretos, sentado no sofá. Ele olhou para a sua filha, com os seus lindos olhos de Jade e um belo sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Esse é o Kazekage, Gaara. - Ela disse. Sakura podia ver que o belo sorriso de seu pai, por um minuto sumiu e que uma grande tensão reinava naquele lugar. Ela só podia acrescentar um meio sorriso falso.

- Gaara, é bom conhecê-lo. - Disse o pai de Sakura.

_- Bem, pelo menos ele não ficou paralisado, em choque que nem a minha mãe. - Pensou Sakura. _

- Sim, Gaara esse é o meu pai, Hiroshi.

Gaara por um momento ele acena com a cabeça como se estivesse dando um "Olá".

Ele queria tanto sair de lá. Havia um enorme silencio que reinava naquele lugar... E que perturbava á todos.

- Bem, o jantar está pronto! Então... Vamos comer, eu acho... - Disse Ami, quebrando o silêncio e se movendo á sala de jantar.

**_oOoOo _**

- Então Gaara, á quanto tempo você é Kazekage? - Perguntou Ami, enquanto colocava arroz em seu prato. Gaara termina de comer e abre a boca para falar.

- Três anos. - Ele disse. Gaara estava planejando em dar pequenas e simples respostas á qualquer pergunta deles.

- Sério? Deve ser um trabalho enorme para alguém da sua idade para cuidar da vila toda. - Comentou Hiroshi.

- Não é tão ruim. - Disse Gaara. Normalmente ele não queria falar sobre essas coisas, mas também não poderia somente ignorá-las completamente.

- De qualquer maneira Sakura, já que você vai ficar a maior parte do seu tempo em Suna, o que você planeja fazer com o seu apartamento? - Perguntou Ami. Sakura por um momento para de comer e pensa um pouco.

- Eu não sei ainda sobre isso. Quero dizer, eu talvez volte para Konoha de vez em quando e talvez eu precise de um lugar para ficar. - Disse Sakura rapidamente. Ela realmente não estava interessada de vender nada ou qualquer coisa. E isso significa muito trabalho á pensar. Mas ela também não sabia, com que freqüência estaria em Konoha.

- Ah e em Suna. Onde você está morando querida? - Seu pai perguntou.

- Com Gaara, na casa dele. Quero dizer, onde mais séria? Ele é meu noivo. - Disse Sakura nervosa. Ela não sabia o motivo para todas aquelas perguntas. Hiroshi agora estava observando Gaara. Não era um dos melhores olhares, mas ele estava fazendo o seu melhor. Com certeza Hiroshi não queria ser morto, ou ser ferido de qualquer maneira. Ele sabia do que o Gaara era capaz de fazer...

- Então, você vive com Gaara? Com ninguém mais? - Perguntou Hiroshi. Sakura podia sentir a tensão novamente reinando naquele lugar.

- Bem, os irmãos de Gaara também vivem lá. - Disse Sakura.

Nesse exato momento, você podia sentir o ar ser cortado com uma faca.

Gaara decide-se não participar dessa conversa. Ele observava cautelosamente cada palavra que era trocada e chega a conclusão que essa noite não acabaria bem...

- Ele tem irmãos? Quantos? - Ami perguntou. Ela estava bem curiosa sobre Gaara. Não era todo dia que você tem um matador em sua casa. Ela somente queria fazer as pessoas continuarem conversando, porque qualquer movimento desnecessário seria fatal.

- Ele tem um irmão e uma irmã mais velha. - Respondeu Sakura.

- Então Sakura, como vai o planejamento do casamento? - Perguntou Ami, tentando trocar de assunto.

- Ah, está tudo bem, eu acho. Mas não é muito fácil. - Disse Sakura rapidamente. Ninguém mais falou após isso. Olhares eram trocados, mas ninguém falou se quer uma palavra.

Finalmente todos haviam acabado de jantar e Ami levantou-se.

- Sakura, você poderia me ajudar á limpar a mesa? - Ela disse. Sakura acena e levanta-se. Gaara por outro lado olha para Sakura como se estivesse falando "Não me deixe aqui".

- Eu já volto. - Cochichou Sakura.

- Sakura, se você precisar de ajuda em qualquer coisa. Pode contar comigo! - Ami disse, quando elas chegaram na cozinha. Sakura coloca os pratos na pia.

- Eu estou bem, mãe.

- Você está certa?

Sakura acena positivamente e as duas começam a lavar os pratos, enquanto isso a conversa continuava.

- Bem, Gaara parece ser... Legal. - Disse Ami. Sakura toma um grande susto com aquelas palavras, diferente...

- Ele está alterado, mãe. Gaara não é o mesmo do que antes. Ele está um pouco mais amável e realmente é uma boa pessoa agora. - Disse Sakura. Naquele momento, um silêncio permaneceu no lugar, mas é quebrado por Ami.

- Sakura, você gosta dele? Eu quero dizer, mais do que amigos. Eu entendo que deve ser bem difícil casar-se com alguém que você raramente sabe sobre ele, mas não gostar da pessoa pode ser difícil. Eu estou certa que Tsunade sempre encontra alguém que poderia ficar no seu lugar.

- Mãe, não se preocupe. Eu já conheço o Gaara. O real Gaara... - Disse Sakura, enquanto pegava os pratos e secava.

- E você sabe que, eu gosto dele. Muito. Isso é mais uma missão para mim agora. Eu estou fazendo o que prometi para a vila, mas também estou fazendo por mim...

- Eu quero dizer que é meio apressado, mas estou feliz com ele. Eu nunca pensei que poderia... Mas... Bem, pelo menos dessa maneira, eu estou certa que vou poder casar-se. Você sabe que eu sempre quis, mas quando virei ninja, isso parecia cada vez mais impossível a cada dia...

- Bem, se ele é bom o suficiente para você, ele é bom para mim também. Vamos só esperar que o seu pai pense a mesma coisa. Ele sempre esteve protegendo-a. - Disse Ami sorrindo.

- Sim, eu sei. - Disse Sakura. Um confortável silêncio reinou no lugar. A água correndo pela pia era o único som que era escutado. Lá fora, começava a escurecer, o sol se escondia no horizonte.

- Sakura... Eu tenho uma pergunta. - Perguntou Ami atentamente.

- Qual é? - Perguntou Sakura desconfiada pelo tom da voz de sua mãe.

- Você já dormiu com ele?

Pronto! Agora Sakura poderia morrer com aquela pergunta.

- MÃE! - Gritou Sakura.

- Eu estou brincando. - Ela disse, após terminar de limpar o ultimo prato.

- Bem, vamos ver se os dois homens não se mataram. - Disse Ami. Sakura não podia parar com as risadas.

Gaara levanta-se assim que as mulheres aparecem na sala de jantar novamente. Sakura encaminha em direção dele.

- Bem mãe, estou cansada e preciso descansar. Se você quiser ir ao encontro das meninas amanhã, para planejar mais o meu casamento. Eu amaria que você fosse.

- Ah! Como é divertido! Eu adoraria ir! - Disse Ami alegremente. Sakura sorri e da um abraço em seus pais. Depois ela e Gaara saiam da casa.

- Você não está alegre com isso? - Perguntou Sakura para Gaara. Ela gentilmente pega na mão dele e ambos voltam para casa.

- Vamos nunca mais fazer isso...

* * *

**Ae, aqui está mais um capitulo da Fic ;). Sei que demorei né ! Mas bem que avisei na outra vez ; Não tenho data prevista para o próximo capitulo! Isso tudo depende se vou ter tempo ou vontade : D. Mas não abandono não viu xD Se um dia eu abandonar, deixo um recado : D **

**:: Momento alegria Mode on:: **

**Eu passei em todas as minhas provasssssssssss /o!! Weeeeee XD até agora não perdi o meu computer hsuaHSUAHUEH : D**

**:: Momento nonsence off ::**

**Capitulo 13 – Supresas **

**Reviews /o/ **

**X-Psy: Gaara vai é matar você è.é. Se coloca SasuSaku ú.ú **

_Sabaku no Yue: Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic : D, aqui está o outro capitulo! Espero que goste também. _

**Mariah-chan17: Meu deus querida! Até agora não acredito que você não duvide de ninguém que está ''atrás'' da Sakura xD. Com certeza acho que todos da fic já sabem quem é o ''fulano'', daqui mais uns três capítulos, ele aparece ta? xD Obrigada pela review - **

_Sakura Soryu: Ahh! Fico feliz por conquistar outra fãn para fic? Olhinhos brilhando Também concordo contigo garota XD, Gaara e Sakura ftw! É o melhor casal que existe, se for pensar no Anime e Mangá. Se era para o Gaara ter casal, obvio que seria a Sakura. Não sei aonde esse povão tira a Ino, se for pensar no anime novamente, a Bruxa da Ino Nunca se quer encontrou com Gaara è.é. Isso é o que me deixa com muita raiva... Aff... Não agüento esse pessoal que ama InoxGaa, sempre que vejo uma fic deles, somente ignoro-as XD. Realmente muito obrigada pela review /o/ adorei sua review xD e espero que continue acompanhando a fic. _

**teca-chan: Sim!! Gaara conhecendo o sogro, ficou meio 'paia'. Mas acho que dá pro gasto né? xD Obrigada pela review. **

_Hatake Sakura XD: Ahhhh minha querida amiga esposa do Kakashi \o/. Fugir das pedradas, chineladas, cadeiradas Gomen!! Sei que esses capítulos nunca lhe agrade ;-; mas não me mateee XD Quem sabe alguma coisa lhe agrade? E olha que coisa boa! Conseguir passar nas provas, sem recuperação e nem perdi o pc, pelo menos até agora XD!! Lan House de graça? - Você paga? XD Aqui é meio carinho a hora mais se a titia ai pagar XDD tudo feito hsuahsuhar : D. Obrigada pela review /o/ _

**Melody Sephy Kitsune: Gaara se revelando cada capitulo, isso eh fodastico XD Amo muito tudo isso shuhauhre Todo mundo quer a morte de Sakura T . T ou ficar no lugar dela... Gaara es muy fofo... Todos o queremos para si mesma. XD. Problemas na família.. Ixi acho que todos tem né? Sempre os pais são uns big problemas .-. Mas isso passa depois né? XD Obrigada pela review /o/ **

_neko-chan X3: Obrigada por estar gostando da fic! Fico bem feliz viu ; D. Mas nem posso dizer o mesmo .-. Sempre gostei de GaaSaku e odiei SasuSaku .-. Acredito que Sakura merece algo melhor do que o traidor de Konoha .-. Obrigada pela review XDD e espero que continue acompanhando a fic. _

**Leticia Yui : Obrigada pela review /o/ Gaara é muito cute - e Sakura sortuda como sempre . Espero que continue acompanhando a fic . **

_Kagome-Chan: Eita mulher sortuda!! Bem na hora que eu ia postar o novo capitulo da fic, a sua review chegou bem na hora XDD!!! Se não tivesse chegado mais cedo, eu não poderia estar respondendo-a . Você tem toda razão que gosto não se discuti e nem sempre dá para agradar a todos, mas no fundo do meu coração minúsculo, eu sempre odiei o Sasuke... A Sakura não merece sofrer por algo tão pequeno e irritante que nem ele. Uma das características que não gosto do Sasuke é o egoísmo e sei lá... Muito chato ele X . X Tudo bem que o passado dele é bem triste, mas do Gaara também é! E acho que o passado dele é 3x mais triste do que do Sasuke. Seu primo acha Gaara gay? OMG, vou bombardiar a casa dele xD isso você pode ter em mente! Eu acho o Sasuke gay .-. e muito emo. Isso não tem como descutir XD. Obrigada pela review viu moça e desculpa se essa resposta que mandei agora, lhe incomodar com algo x.x _

_**Fiquei bem feliz pelas reviews /o/ e omg! já estou com 90reviews. Vocês não tem noção como estou feliz - Nunca imaginei tudo isso de reviews XD**_

**_Agora vamos ao rumo das 100reviews \O/_**

**_Espero reviews nesse capitulo viu : D. Sobre o proximo capitulo não prometo nada! Mas quem sabe semana que vem? huh? XD Proximo capitulo promete algumas coisas né! Se não prometesse, não chamaria '' Supresas'' XD_**

**_Byeee e atéee /o/_**


	13. Supresas

**Já cansei de ficar escrevendo isso toda hora, mas tenho que ficar repetindo né? Naruto não me pertence, mas se pertencesse, Sasuke teria que morrer no mangá e no Anime. **

**oOoOoOoOo **

_Cap 13 - Supresas. _

Graças a Deus que aquele encontro com a família de Sakura, havia terminado. As cenas do encontro que eles tiveram algumas horas atrás foram os únicos pensamentos que ficaram na mente de Gaara pelo resto da noite. No momento ele estava na cama, ao lado de Sakura que dormia tranqüilamente depois daquele longo dia que ambos tiveram. Ele não estava nem com um pingo de sono e só fitava o lindo rosto adormecido de Sakura.

Tudo aquilo era tão real. Ele, Sabaku no Gaara realmente estava comprometido. E com ela... Claro que quando ficou sabendo da ''noticia'', ele não estava impressionado ou feliz. Mas agora, ele pensava que era o homem mais sortudo do mundo. Ninguém poderia ser melhor do que a Sakura. Ela era tão amável, tão gentil, e também... Perfeita.

Lentamente Gaara carícia o rosto da jovem adormecida, fazendo um pequeno sorriso aparecer. Ele não poderia sorrir muito bem para ela, pois era algo que Gaara nunca havia feito, mas parecia que aquela bela garota de cabelos róseos conseguia deixar o seu orgulho de lado e deixá-lo mais livre com as suas emoções.

"Será que estou realmente apaixonado por você?" - Perguntou Gaara para si mesmo.

Ele nunca havia compreendido o amor, não sabia o que se sentia quando está completamente apaixonado. Tudo era tão diferente... Mas as sensações que ele tinha, parecia algo além do amor, como se sempre quisesse estar com ela. Ele tinha muita vontade de segurá-la e beijá-la apaixonadamente. Não sabia como explicar essas estranhas sensações, ele se sentia confuso, igualmente quando era criança. Bem, agora ele se preocupava como que era o amor, e se até agora, tudo isso que ele sentia era amor, Gaara não achava que estar apaixonado por alguém era ruim.

-

-

- Gaara, hoje vou dar uma saída com Temari e as outras meninas. - Informou Sakura para o Kazekage após terminar o café da manhã. Temari tinha recusado o café da manhã, dizendo que não estava com fome e no momento estava no banho, preparando-se para sair. Enquanto Sakura, já estava pronta e só esperava por Temari.

- Você vai ficar bem sozinho? Quero dizer, se ficar entediado, eu não sei o que você poderia fazer. - Disse Sakura simplesmente.

- Hn... Hoje eu vou treinar com Naruto. - Ele disse um pouco interessado. Pelo menos ele tinha alguma coisa para fazer. Gaara tinha que admitir, que passar uma tarde com o loiro mais falante da vila, seria uma tarde bem cansativa.

- Certo, mas não o mate ou machuque-o. Não estou a fim de ficar ouvindo o Naruto a tarde toda chorando atrás de mim para curá-lo. - Disse Sakura com um pequeno sorriso, enquanto Gaara aproximava-se dela.

- Gaara... – Disse Sakura, que foi interrompida por ele que uniu os seus lábios aos dela em um pequeno beijo.

- Vocês dois juntos são realmente muito fofos. - Disse Temari, intrometendo-se no meio da situação. A garota estava inclinando-se contra a parede e sorrindo para o casal.

- E eu deveria estar bem feliz por vocês dois. - Completou Temari. - Agora vamos Sakura, nós temos muito que fazer! - Disse Temari, arrastando Sakura para fora de casa e deixando Gaara para trás.

Quando ambas estavam fora de casa, Sakura retira o seu braço de Temari e inicia-se a andar por conta própria.

- Então?... - Perguntou Sakura, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Bem, nós temos muito que fazer hoje, e eu não queria esperar vocês dois ficarem a tarde toda com beijinhos. - Respondeu a loira.

- Tanto faz. - Disse Sakura corando levemente. - Nós temos que parar na casa de Ino. Estou certa que ela ainda não acordou. E se o Shikamaru estiver lá, é certeza. - Disse Sakura, enquanto ambas andavam pelas ruas vazias. E para a curiosidade de Sakura, ela viu um pequeno sorriso brotar no rosto de Temari, após pronunciar o nome de alguém...

-

-

Sakura bate na porta da casa de Ino e sem esperar por algum sinal de vida, ela abre a porta que estava atualmente destrancada. Mesmo se estivesse trancada, ela sabia onde estavam as chaves.

Temari e Sakura entram na casa silenciosamente, sem saber se Ino estava ou não dormindo. Passos podiam ser ouvidos pelos corredores e a Televisão estava ligada, com o volume bem baixo...

- Ino? - Chamou Sakura.

- Vou estar pronta em um minuto testuda! – Respondeu Ino.

Sakura suspira, com esperança que Ino não demorasse muito. Por outro lado, Temari estava inclinando-se contra a parede, ao lado da porta, olhando para alguma coisa que Sakura não tinha interesse nenhum. Depois de horas, finalmente Ino faz a sua entrada, andando até a sala, totalmente vestida e pronta para sair.

- Desculpa. - Resmungou Ino e andou até o sofá, pegando a sua bolsa. Rapidamente Sakura vê a mão de Ino, dando um tapa em alguém.

- O que?

Confusa com aquilo, Sakura vai em direção do sofá e acaba encontrando uma certa pessoa, sem camisa, espreguiçando-se.

- O que foi...? - Ele perguntou aborrecido.

- Por que você tem que ser tão preguiçoso e vagabundo hein? - Perguntou Ino.

- Bem, foi você que me chutou do seu quarto, enquanto estava dormindo! - Ele argumentou.

- Eu tinha que me vestir! - Ela respondeu nervosa.

- Então; você não tinha que me chutar de lá. Você não tem nada que eu já não tenha visto. - Murmurou Shikamaru, fazendo Ino corar levemente.

- Bem...Você vai ficar por aqui hoje? Eu vou sair com as garotas e só voltarei mais tarde. - Disse Ino. O preguiçoso, gênio suspira com desanimo. Sakura por outro lado estava ''assustada'' com aquela incrível cena. Pelo menos ela não tinha que argumentar com Gaara, logo de manhã. Temari somente observava aquela cena com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Ino suspira novamente e caminha a direção à porta, pronta para sair, mas o seu pulso é segurado por Shikamaru. Ele puxa Ino para perto dele e da um pequeno beijo em seus lábios, antes de soltá-la.

- Eu te odeio. - Disse Ino. Ela odiava como Shikamaru pensava que o beijo á deixaria mais calma. Porem o que ela mais odiava era quando isso funcionava.

- Te amo também. - Ele disse.

-

-

- Ok. - Iniciou Sakura, enquanto pegava uma agenda da sua mochila. - Nós temos que fazer os convites agora. - Ela disse seriamente. Se Sakura tivesse mais tempo, elas poderiam planejar tudo calmamente, mas infelizmente, não tinha tempo mesmo. Então, após a lista de convidados estiver pronta, ela poderia finalmente começar a distribuir.

- Você ainda não enviou os convites? - Perguntou Temari.

- Bem, você já recebeu algum? - Disse Sakura, um pouco irritada. Isso era realmente um grande problema.

- Desculpa. Eu pensei que seria a primeira coisa que você faria. - Disse Temari, defendendo si mesma.

- Querida Sakura, onde vai ser o seu casamento? - Perguntou sua mãe.

- Foi difícil me decidi. Mas acabei decidindo que vai ser aqui na vila, invés de Suna. Há mais pessoas vindo daqui do que de lá. Portanto, será mais fácil para todos.

- Está bem, mas o Gaara não gostaria que fosse na sua própria vila? Quero dizer, ele é o Kazekage... - Comentou Hinata.

- Bem, eu já tinha pensado sobre isso. Mas ele disse que não se importava e que eu poderia fazer o que eu bem entender. - Ela disse. Sakura podia ver todas as suas amigas bem espantadas com aquela resposta. A mãe de Sakura, não sabia de Gaara muito bem, mas aquelas pessoas que conheciam o Gaara, achavam aquilo realmente muito estranho.

- Ele realmente disse isso??? - Perguntou Ino, completamente em choque. Sakura acena e escreve mais algumas coisas na sua agenda.

- Eu ouvi-o dizer isso e ainda não consigo acreditar. - Mencionou Temari. - Ele nunca fez alguma coisa legal para mim. Ele sempre gritou comigo ou me ignorou.

- Você era legal com ele? - Perguntou Tenten. Temari fecha os seus olhos e muda de posição. Todos sabiam que aquilo era um ''não''.

- Bem, vamos entregar esses convites logo. Nós temos que pegar comida e fazer muita coisa ainda. - Disse Sakura, levantando-se da cadeira.

Depois de horas somente preparando e enviando os convites, as garotas finalmente haviam terminado.

- Finalmente terminamos! - Disse Ino, suspirando. E lá se foram às garotas saindo da torre de mensagens. Elas tinham ido até a torre múltiplas vezes, adicionando e tirando nomes da lista toda hora. Sakura não queria um grande casamento, mas não adiantava já que ela tinha tantos amigos.

- Eu acho que nós estamos fazendo bem. Eu já liguei para vários lugares que possa nós oferecer a alimentação e outras coisas que vamos precisar, então basicamente está quase tudo pronto. Ino a sua mãe vai poder ajudar na decoração das flores? - Perguntou Sakura.

- Sim, ela falou que faria qualquer para ajudá-la nesse dia tão especial. - Disse Ino. Sakura sorriu docemente. Desde que ela conheceu a Ino, Senhora Yamanaka era como a sua segunda mãe.

- Obrigada. Agora tudo que tenho a fazer é falar com Gaara, decidir direito onde será o casamento e arrumar tudo. E então... Eu tenho que fazer a papelada de transferência... - Disse Sakura desanimada. Ela sabia que tinha que fazer isso. Tsunade havia comentado á Sakura que quando se casasse com Gaara, teria que fazer uma transferência de documentos e virar uma cidadã de Suna. Mas ela sabia, que não importava o que, seu coração sempre pertencia a Konoha.

Ela recebeu um triste olhar de suas amigas e da sua mãe.

- Sakura, eu tenho que ir andando. - Disse Ami. Sakura olhou para sua mãe e afirmou.

- Oh... Está certo. - Disse Sakura triste e abraçou a sua mãe, como se fosse o ultimo.

- Não se preocupe, seu pai e eu vamos vê-la em breve, eu prometo. - Disse Ami antes de ir embora.

- Eu te amo querida! - Gritou Ami, já um pouco distante do grupinho.

- Te amo também! - Gritou Sakura.

- Não se preocupe Sakura. As garotas e eu planejamos algo bem divertido para você. Tenho certeza que vai adorar! Pense como se fosse uma despedida de solteira! - Disse Ino sorridente.

"Ino... O que você está planejando..." - Pensou Sakura.

- Ah, você vai se divertir Sakura. Isso é quase uma tradição... Doida á fazer antes do seu casamento, não é? - Disse Tenten, fazendo Sakura sorrir.

- Estou certa que Gaara não vai se preocupar, se nós ficarmos um pouco fora de casa. Ele sabe que você está segura se eu estiver com você - Disse Temari.

- Você não quer fazer alguma coisa divertida? - Perguntou Hinata.

- Então vamos!

Ino segura o braço de Sakura e começa arrastá-la para um lugar um pouco nada legal. Enquanto Sakura é arrastada, ela nem percebe que já estava anoitecendo e com certeza essa noite com as suas amigas seria bem doida...

- Até o bar! - Gritou Ino.

-

-

Gaara caminhava em direção a casa de Sakura, um pouco angustiado e levemente irritado com toda aquela faladeira de um certo loiro que o seguia. Ele não sabia por que o garoto Kyuubi ainda estava com ele.

Quando finalmente Gaara chega em casa, ele entra e percebe que ainda estava sendo seguido por ele. Naruto entra na casa de Sakura, todo feliz, imaginando a amiga estar lá.

- Sakura chan!! - Gritou Naruto. Mas não houve resposta, somente podia-se ouvir o eco do grito de Naruto e alguns sons vindo da rua.

- Eu acho que ela não está aqui. - Disse Naruto, decepcionado. Ele toma a liberdade e começa a vasculhar a casa toda, procurando em todos os quartos.

- Eu não consigo achá-la. E você não disse que a sua irmã tinha vindo com você? Ela também não está aqui.

Gaara estava um pouco curioso. Ele olha para o relógio que marcava atualmente onze horas da noite. Havia ele e Naruto treinado há tanto tempo assim? Bem, eles poderiam ter voltado mais cedo, se o loiro não tivesse dado uma parada na loja de Ramen.

Ele olha por volta e encontra Naruto sentado no sofá, que estava pensando. Ou pelo menos, parecia que estava pensando. Num rápido movimento, Naruto coloca os seus braços em cima da cabeça, como se soubesse a resposta da questão.

- Eu me lembro da Hinata chan falando alguma coisa sobre as garotas, em levar a Sakura para algum lugar... Oh o que ela disse mesmo? - Pensou alto Naruto. - Ah sim! Alguma coisa sobre bar... - Ele disse.

- Tanto faz. - Murmurou Gaara e sentou-se no sofá, esperando o retorno de Sakura. De fato, em menos de cinco minutos depois, a porta da casa foi aberta, revelando Temari arrastando Sakura nos braços.

Naruto olha para o par e gargalha um pouco. - Parece que alguém foi para o bar.

Temari somente sorria levemente, tentando disfarçar o álcool. Sakura inicia a andar por si mesmo, balançando um pouco e apoiando-se na parede. Gaara percebe-se que ela estava meio que ''dopada'' e se move para ajudá-la.

- Você a levou para um bar? - Perguntou Gaara um pouco irritado com aquela situação. A garota somente afirma com a cabeça.

- Foi a idéia da Ino. - Ela disse, defendendo-se. Sakura agora estava nos braços de Gaara, já que não conseguia se manter em pé.

- A Hinata bebeu alguma coisa? - Perguntou Naruto.

- Ela teve algumas rodadas. - Disse Temari. Realmente aquilo havia sido uma competição para ver quem bebia mais sake, sem passar mal. E claro que Temari ganhou.

- É melhor eu ir vê-la. - Disse Naruto e correu as pressas até a porta. Ele sabia que a Hyuuga ficaria bem, já que o seu pai raramente falava com ela e Neji sempre a ajudava em qualquer problema. Naruto só ficaria bem, se a jovem ficasse bem também.

- Está tudo bem Gaara. Nada de ruim aconteceu. Nós somente tivemos um pouco de diversão. - Sussurrou Temari. - Estou indo para a cama. E você deveria levá-la também. - Disse Temari, movendo-se em direção ao seu quarto.

Gaara segura a sua noiva nos braços e anda em direção ao quarto.

- Gaara. - Murmurou Sakura, ainda no efeito do álcool.

Gaara deitou Sakura na cama e a cobriu com os cobertores, deixando-a perto dele. Ele deveria trocar as roupas dela, mas no estado que ela estava, ele se sentia estranho. Ainda se ela estivesse acordado, isso seria ainda muito estranho... Não, ele deveria respeitá-la! Gaara era um cavalheiro.

E ele também não gostaria de acordar todos os dias com gritos de "Seu pervertido!".

O braço de Gaara vai em direção a cintura da jovem. Ele delicadamente tocava em seu estômago, percebendo o modo que o seu corpo se relaxava com cada movimento. Ele continuava movendo e acaba parando num certo lugar. Ali havia alguma coisa no seu estomago. Parecia algo, macio e se parecia com uma gaze. Espera, gaze? Alguma coisa aconteceu com ela...

Cuidadosamente, para não acordá-la, Gaara senta-se e levanta a camisa dela. Lá realmente havia uma pequena gaze no seu estômago e um pequeno pedaço de algodão macio. O que poderia ser? A curiosidade de Gaara foi maior do que ele. Se fosse um machucado qualquer, ela poderia ter curado né? Ou alguém poderia ter curado. Ele puxa a gaze, tentando não tirá-la totalmente da pele. Sakura move-se levemente, o que fez as coisas mais fáceis para Gaara. Quando ela para de se mover, Sakura suspira fracamente e volta a dormir.

Quando Gaara percebe que Sakura voltou a dormir, ele retira a gaze delicadamente, revelando o que estava escondido... Ele estava em choque... A pele dela estava levemente inchada...

"Ela realmente fez isso?" - Perguntou Gaara para si mesmo. Ele toca com as pontas dos dedos na pele dela... "Sem chance" - Ele pensou.

Na pele de Sakura, numa pequena mistura de cores, havia uma pequena escrita em Kanji vermelho. Os dedos de Gaara vão até a sua testa, onde se localiza a sua tatuagem e então volta a tocar no estômago de Sakura. O kanji ''Amor'' estava misturado com vermelho e um pouco de rosa e logo abaixo havia duas pequenas letras escritas em preto.

_**G + S **_

* * *

_Amigos e Amigas!! Finalmente postei né! Recebi alguns e-mails pedindo para que a fic não fosse abandona-lá. Mas como eu disse, nunca irei abandonada, no Maximo será esquecê-la um pouco. Hoje o capitulo vai ser esse mesmo, eu estava querendo postar capitulo duplo, mas nem vai dar porque estou com febre desde ontem e to meio que ''dopada'' para pensar._

_Só para deixá-los com mais curiosidade vou deixar alguns trechos do próximo capitulo XD. _

**Capitulo 14 – De volta para casa. **

_"Gaara. - Cochicou Sakura. Ele não se movia. Ela segura as mãos dele e caricia o rosto dele. - Me conte o que está errado. Sua voz era tão gentil...". _

**- **

_"Por favor. - Sua voz era tão linda e suave. Ela realmente queria ajudá-lo. - Só converse comigo. Sua mão moveu-se pelo seu pescoço, soltando um pouco de Chakra, massageando-o um pouco. Os dedos com Chakra eram tão bons e isso o fez relaxar. Gaara suspira...". _

**- **

_"Assustado de que? - Ela perguntou. Sakura queria muito ajudá-lo, mas também não queria ficar em perigo". _

**- **

_"Gaara beija a sua noiva suavemente, acordando-a um pouco. - Durma. - Ele disse, e assim Gaara entra debaixo das cobertas. Sakura vira-se para ele e dá um beijo de boa noite, antes de voltar a dormir. Gaara puxa o corpo dela para perto de si, pressionando-a no seu peito nu. Ele não poderia deixar ninguém pegá-la dele. Ninguém jamais também a machucaria... _

_Incluindo ele...". _

**Respondendo as Reviews. /o/ **

Mariah-chan17**: Nahh! Desculpa moça, dessa vez demorei demais para postar. Me perdoa? Ah quem persegue a Sakura vai revelar-se daqui á 2capitulos, então lhe vou pedir paciência XD (Claki quer que seja segredo pra ti então è.é ) e sobre o Hentai... Hmm esse ai vai demorar, vai ser um dos últimos capítulos n.n9. **

neko-chan X3**: Tadinho Gaara? Se você está com pena agora T T... Imagina depois então XD Vai rolar muita coisa ainda - **

X-Psy** : Demorei para postar... E não morri ainda XD Acho que a febre foi para me amaldiçoar. **

Leticia Yui**: Nyaa obrigada por adicionar nos favoritos! ( Claki fica feliz com isso XD), desculpinha pela demora dessa vez x.x, acredito que na próxima não vai ser assim. **

Sakura Soryu**: Até hoje não entra na minha cabeça a idéia sobre GaaIno, sei lá... Povo sem cabeça? Ç.Ç. Odeio imaginar o lindo Gaara com a Ino é.é principalmente fazendo ''outras'' coisas hsuahsuhuahsueh. Mas fazer o que né! As pessoas que amam o casal GaaIno também devem odiar SakuGaa u.ú. Desculpa pela demora e espero que continue acompanhando a fic /o/ **

Rukia Kanamoto**: Obrigada pela revieww XDD Já completo 100 /o/ **

teca-chan: **Bem pra falar a verdade o Gaara e o pai da Sakura nem conversaram, só ficaram se encarando XDD e se o Sasuke vai ficar com alguém nesse fic, só Deus sabe /o/. **

miyuki-sakura: **Obrigada pela review!! Fico feliz que tenho uma nova leitora XD Quem está atrás da Sakura? Bingo você acertou XD ele entra em cena daqui á dois capítulos, então espere! XDD **

Hatake Sakura XD**: Opaaa uma leitora européia? (Claki corre pra tudo quanto é lado) OMG não acredito nisso XDD eu tenho um amigo que mora na Europa, não é exatamente em Portugal, mas vive na Europa XDD. Euro? Hmm , euro vale bastante sabia?n.n. O seu ultimo capitulo da fic acabei lendo, ficou meio estranho a Sakura voltando pra Konoha depois de tudo? O.ó Ela é doida XDD e oh! Parabéns pro kakashi, é o aniversário dele infelizmente. Quantos anos ele tem? Só titio Kishimoto sabe XDD **

Dante N.: **Oii Dante, desculpa pela demora de postar, você pensou que abandonaria a fic? Ah eu sempre tenho alguns ''atrasos'' mas nunca vou abandoná-la ta? XD. Obrigada por ambas reviews e também acho o Sasuke tudo aquilo que você falou XD. **

Deby Gomes: **Obrigada por gostar da fic XD. Acho casal GaaSaku tão fofo T – T; não conseguiria ler HinaGaa.**

* * *

**Bem por hoje deixo vocês por aqui! Espero reviews e postar em breve n.n**

**15/09/2007 **


	14. Voltando para casa

**Nenhum personagem de Naruto me pertence...**

**oOoOoOoOo **

_No ultimo capitulo..._

_Na pele de Sakura, numa pequena mistura de cores, havia uma pequena escrita em Kanji vermelho. Os dedos de Gaara vão até a sua testa, onde se localiza a sua tatuagem e então volta a tocar no estômago de Sakura. O kanji ''Amor'' estava misturado com vermelho e um pouco de rosa e logo abaixo havia duas pequenas letras escritas em preto._

**_G + S_**

-

-

**Capitulo 14 – Voltando para casa.**

Chocado? Imagine... Gaara nunca ficaria chocado ao ver uma simples tatuagem. E sim, ele estava boquiaberto. Era quase inacreditável a Sakura ter feito isso. Claro que sob o efeito do álcool, qualquer pessoa poderia fazer isso. Ela com certeza deve ter feito isso, sem ter pensado antes.

Lentamente, Gaara esconde a tatuagem de Sakura e tenta descansar um pouco. Mais estava difícil... O símbolo. O símbolo do amor. Ele relembra o dia em que fez a tatuagem em si mesmo. Foi um dia dolorido... Terríveis cenas do seu passado voltam a sua mente.

Ele lutava severamente, para esquecer as cenas do seu tio morto. O seu coração havia quebrado naquele dia. A única pessoa... Que amava ele, e sempre se importava... Tentou matá-lo. E se não fosse o suficiente, ele admitiu que odiava Gaara. Odiava ele por ter levado a vida de uma inocente mulher, no dia em que ele nasceu. Isso tinha matado Gaara. Ele podia jurar que estava morto.

O seu coração estava em pedaços. Ele estava quebrado, em milhões de pedaços e não existiria um amor que pudesse curá-lo. Mas ele não esperava que o amor entrasse na sua vida novamente. Ele sabia que os seus irmãos sempre tentava ajudá-lo, mas ele nunca precisava. Ele queria alguém que não tivesse medo dele. Alguém que não se importasse com o seu passado.

Ele achava que o amor não existia, até ela entrar na sua vida. Mesmo se Gaara não sentisse amor ainda, ele pelo menos sabia o gosto e a ótima sensação. E para ser honesto. Ele sentia um pouco de medo... Toda hora que ele pensava em ter alguém para amá-lo, seus pensamentos giravam em torno de Yashamaru e o jeito que ele o enganou. Gaara finaliza que não queria o amor.

Ele havia aprendido a lição. Amor não era algo tão simples. Era tão difícil. E ele odiava isso. Ele não sabia o que é ser amado. E daqui por diante, não queria amar mais ninguém.

Ele estava com medo de ficar magoado novamente. Medo de amar alguém, e essa pessoa não amá-lo também. Ele tinha medo que o amor nunca existisse na sua vida. Talvez, o que estava acontecendo entre ele e Sakura, era somente uma farsa, por causa do casamento arranjado.

Ele estava com medo do amor.

Doloridas memórias da sua infância voltam á sua mente. Rapidamente Gaara tenta afastar aquelas magoas horríveis, mas era difícil, e irritado com isso, ele delicadamente retira as cobertas do seu corpo e pega a sua camiseta. Colocando a roupa em seu corpo, ele abre a janela e sem olhar para trás, sai do seu quarto.

-

-

Sakura acorda com a luz do sol lhe atingindo suavemente o rosto de traços delicados, fazendo seus límpidos olhos verdes se abrirem lentamente pelo contato. Olhou em volta e viu que Gaara já tinha acordado. Lentamente, ela caminha pela casa a procura de uma cabeça vermelha, mas acaba somente encontrando Temari assistindo TV, enquanto bebia uma xícara de café. Sakura percebe que Gaara não estava lá. Ela estava preste a pergunta á loira, se ela sabia onde Gaara estava, mas Temari foi a mais rápida.

- Sakura, o Gaara ainda está dormindo? Ele habitualmente é o primeiro acordar. - Perguntou Temari.

- Não, eu estou procurando por ele. - Disse Sakura preocupada.

- Hm... Estou certa que Gaara está bem. Ele sempre faz isso quando não consegue dormir. E ele é o Kazekage, sabe se proteger sozinho. - Explicou Temari. As palavras da loira não ajudou a kunoichi, Sakura não estava com medo que alguém machucasse Gaara e sim, medo do que ele poderia fazer contra si próprio.

Sakura não era uma medica por nada. Além de estudar sobre a anatomia do corpo, ela também estudou sobre as condições do corpo. Estudou duramente, tendo Tsunade treinando-a nesta área. Ela era capaz de reconhecer as diferentes condições de uma pessoa exausta até a ser uma depressão ou impedimentos mentais. Julgando o passado de Gaara e tudo que... Aconteceu com ele, havia um grande risco de ele ter um problema mental a qualquer hora.

Além disso, ela sabia como era o temperamento de Gaara. Ele nunca a deixaria cuidar dele, ou pelo menos pedir ajuda a ela. E ele é um adulto crescido, sabe se cuidar. Sakura não poderia ficar vinte quatro horas monitorando ele. Certo?

- Bem, eu espero que ele esteja em casa. Nós estávamos planejando o lugar do casamento e outras coisas...

Temari acena, concordando com Sakura. Ela sabia que planejar casamento era difícil e se você tem somente um mês para planejar tudo, a pessoa poderia ter uma crise, especialmente se o marido não quiser ajudar.

- Vem, se vista e nós iremos procurá-lo. - Disse Temari. Sakura aceita a oferta da loira e corre para o seu quarto.

-

-

Somente uma hora depois, as garotas voltam para o pequeno apartamento. Desanimadas e cansadas, infelizmente elas não encontraram Gaara. Nada. Nenhum traço de Chakra, nenhum rastro de areia... Nada.

- Como ele pode sair sem me avisar? - Perguntou Sakura preocupada. - Você acha... Que ele está com problemas?

Temari por sua vez, não falava nada, ela estava pensando somente em si própria. Claro que Gaara tinha toda liberdade de sair por ai sem avisar, mas eles estavam na vila de Sakura! Em Konoha! Se for para ele sair por ai que nem um doido, pelo menos deveria ter avisado. Nesse exato momento, ele estava agindo igualmente quando era criança... Saia às noites, sem avisar ninguém ou dizendo alguma coisa.

- Ele está bem. Eu sei disso. - Disse Temari. Mais uma vez outra tentativa de animar Sakura falhou. Pelo menos ela tentava né. De repente, Sakura escuta um barulho estranho vindo do seu quarto e influenciada pela curiosidade, ela decide ir verificar.

Ela caminha até o seu quarto e quando chega lá acaba encontrando Gaara, deitado na sua cama. Seus olhos esverdeados estavam fitando o teto intensamente. Quem olhasse essa cena, imaginaria que ele esteve lá o dia todo. Sakura queria saber o que estava errado, mais não queria irritá-lo ao mesmo tempo.

Lentamente, Sakura se aproxima da cama e deita-se ao lado de Gaara.

E isso foi tudo que eles fizeram.

Ambos estavam lá deitados em silêncio. Nenhum deles, disseram algo ou fez qualquer coisa. Momentos passaram e ambos estavam perdidos em seus pensamentos. Ambos pensamentos eram diferentes. Sakura podia sentir que ele estava tenso. Tudo isso era desconfortável... Ela vai a direção do rosto de Gaara e fita-o. Gaara mostrava nenhuma emoção ou algo do tipo, parecia que alguma mágica havia o transformado em uma pedra.

- Gaara. - Cochichou Sakura. Ele simplesmente não se movia. Gentilmente, ela segura as mãos dele e caricia o rosto dele. - Me conte o que está errado. - Pediu Sakura. A sua voz era tão gentil...

Ele ainda permanecia em total silêncio. Gaara estava assustado. Ele não sabia exatamente o que queria... A única coisa que ele tinha certeza era evitar ficar triste novamente.

Mas, ele não poderia contar para Sakura que ele estava com medo. Medo dela. Medo do amor dela. Não, ele não poderia ficar com medo do amor dela. Ele estava com medo de si mesmo. O que poderia acontecer? Tudo isso era tão confuso... Gaara estava começando a ficar com dor de cabeça de tanto pensar.

- Por favor,... - Pediu Sakura. Sua voz era tão linda e suave. Ela realmente queria ajudá-lo. - Só converse comigo.

A mão de Sakura moveu-se pelo pescoço dele, soltando uma pequena quantidade de Chakra, massageando-o um pouco. Os dedos com Chakra eram tão bons e isso o fez relaxar. Gaara suspira cansado...

- Eu não sei o que fazer. - Disse Gaara. O pobre jovem estava confuso e sofrendo muito. Tudo por causa do amor... Ele fecha os seus olhos, e aproveita o toque dos dedos dela.

- Assustado de que? - Ela perguntou. Sakura queria muito ajudá-lo, mas também não queria ficar em perigo.

- Estou com medo de ficar magoado. Eu não sei o que é ter alguém para amar. - Ele disse. Sakura acena com a cabeça e continua relaxar o rapaz. - A única vez que eu pensei que alguém me amava, transformou-se em uma grande mentira. O bastardo tentou me matar. - Disse Gaara irritado.

- Ele disse que me odiava. E agora... Estou com medo de ficar magoado novamente. - Disse Gaara. Ele não podia acreditar no que estava contando para ela. Ele nunca tinha contado isso para ninguém. E então por que ela? Não era ele que estava tentando evitá-la?

- Eu também já fiquei ferida uma vez... - Disse Sakura. Suas mãos pararam de massagear, mas agora achou o cabelo dele mais interessante e começou fazer cafuné. - Não tanto quanto você. Mas... Fui rejeitava por alguém, que eu amava muito. Tudo aquilo doía. Tanto... Que eu gastei tantas lagrimas por ele. Ele não mereceria essas lagrimas. - Disse Sakura firme. Naquele momento, os lindos olhos verdes da jovem, haviam ficado preto. Ela odiava si mesma, por tudo que ela tinha feito por ele...

Ela chorou tanto por ele. E ele nem se importava com ela ou com as lagrimas dela. Ela treinou tanto para trazê-lo de volta. Mas se ela fizesse isso, como agiria depois? Provavelmente ela voltaria a ter a mesma atitude do passado.

Se ele não tivesse partido de Konoha, e tudo fosse como se nada tivesse acontecido, ela poderia fazer de tudo por ele. Se ele a pedisse para ela amá-lo, com certeza ela o amaria com todo o seu coração. Se ele a pedisse em casamento, ela aceitaria e estaria no altar com ele a qualquer hora. Se ele pedisse a ela para restaurar o seu clãn, ela se entregaria a ele.

Mas agora não. Ela nunca se entregaria a ele novamente, não cometeria o mesmo erro do passado. Com certeza se ela encontrasse ele na sua frente, gostaria de socá-lo até a morte e trazê-lo de volta para Konoha.

E o homem que estava ao seu lado agora? Ela poderia fazer o mesmo por ele? Sakura admitiu que tinha sentimentos por ele. Se no inicio, ela tivesse que escolher, com certeza não casaria com ele. Mas do jeito que está agora, ela honestamente não rejeitaria. Ele era uma boa pessoa, e ela aceitava a maneira de agir dele e o seu passado. Ela também aprendeu se dar bem com ele e com a sua família. E principalmente ela aprendeu... Amá-lo.

Mas, o que era isso exatamente? Ela realmente amava-o? E ele realmente amava-a? Poderia os sentimentos deles se unir e tornarem-se um só? As mãos de Sakura param de se mover e ela encosta a sua cabeça no peito dele, e ele a abraçava. Talvez os sentimentos deles já estavam unidos...

- Nós tivemos acontecimentos ruins na nossa vida. E hoje nós temos que aceita isso e saber que ninguém mais vai nos ferir.

Gaara havia compreendido perfeitamente o que ela tinha dito. E a abraçou firmemente

- Eu nunca vou feri-la também... - Disse Gaara serenamente. Sakura sorri e encosta a sua cabeça no peito dele novamente.

-

-

- Nós temos que voltar agora. - Disse Gaara. Ainda era o mesmo dia, somente uma hora após a conversação deles.

- Mas, eu ia encontrar alguém que pudesse, me ver um vestido para o casamento. - Ela disse desanimada.

- Eu sei, mas preciso ter certeza de que Kankurou não destruiu a minha vila. - Respondeu Gaara, sabendo como Kankuro poderia estar sob pressão.

- Um... Certo. - Disse Sakura. - Eu já volto então. Ela fez o seu caminho até a porta, colocou os seus sapatos e saiu pela porta, deixando Gaara um tanto confuso para trás.

Dez minutos mais tarde, a Kunoichi volta para casa, aparentemente bem satisfeita. Ela faz o seu caminho até o seu quarto, segurando um pacote. Gaara aparece na porta e a fita curioso.

- Onde você foi? - Ele perguntou. Sakura meio que ignora a sua pergunta e vai a direção do closet, retirando as suas roupas e experimentando a nova. Gaara percebe que viu um flash de um longo vestido branco.

Obviamente Sakura percebe que ele estava ligeiramente curioso e responde a sua pergunta.

- Eu fui á casa de Ino e fomos a uma loja. Eu acreditei nela e comprei um vestido. E deixei uma lista de coisas que eu preciso, e Ino prometeu que ela e as meninas ajudariam. - Disse Sakura, admirando-se diante o espelho o seu vestido.

Finalmente depois de tanto tempo, eles estavam prontos para partir. Seria uma longa viagem de Konoha a Suna, mais o menos três dias de viagem. Gaara gostaria de chegar em Suna, pelo menos no pôr do sol do segundo dia.

O sol descia através do céu rubro que lentamente tomava as cores púrpuras do crepúsculo, se escondendo nas montanhas. As nuvens dissipando-se iam com o movimento do vento soprando, esfriando o ar ao redor. Aos poucos subia a lua cheia acompanhada por brilhantes estrelas, iniciando um espetáculo de dar inveja a todos.

O trio chega na vila e percebe que lojas estavam fechando-se e havia gente andando normalmente pelas ruas.

- Tudo parece estar bem. - Disse Temari agradecida por Kankurou não ter destruído a vila.

Sakura estava feliz, em ver a sua ''casa'' novamente. Pensamentos de uma linda cama, confortável, macia e quentinha, eram as únicas coisas que ela queria.

Temari e Sakura voltam para casa, super exaustas, enquanto Gaara pega uma rota diferente.

- Eu tenho que ir para o escritório. - Ele disse.

Gaara faz o seu caminho até a torre do Kazekage. Chegando lá, encontra Kankurou sentado na sua mesa, assinando uma enorme papelada. Bom, pelo menos ele fez algo de útil.

Kankurou olha por cima da papelada, e percebe a presença do seu irmão mais novo.

- Como estavam as coisas por aqui? - Perguntou Gaara. No momento em que ele perguntou, Kankurou ficou sério e olhou diretamente aos olhos do seu irmão mais novo.

- Esteve... Tento estranhos rondando a vila. Mais do que o normal. Eles estiveram perguntando muitas perguntas. Eu acho que eles estavam procurando por Sakura... - Disse Kankurou seriamente. Então, agora eles estavam perguntando para as pessoas. Eles realmente estavam tentando pegar a Sakura huh? **Quem poderia querê-la tanto assim?... **

Gaara faz o seu caminho para casa junto com Kankurou. O problema não era prender Sakura na casa ou algo do tipo. Obviamente ela precisaria de mais segurança, mas ele sabia que ela não ficaria feliz em ter pessoas atrás dela. Talvez ele deveria colocar mais ninjas, vigiando por volta da vila, de olho na Sakura e nos estranhos.

Andando pelos corredores escuros da casa, ambos rapazes vai para os seus quartos. Ao entrar em seu quarto, Gaara encontra Sakura dormindo na sua cama junto com o seu urso panda. Ele troca as suas roupas e vai ao lado da jovem. Com pequenos movimentos, Sakura levanta a cabeça e percebe que ele estava ao seu lado.

Gaara beija a sua noiva suavemente. - Durma. - Ele disse, e assim Gaara entra debaixo das cobertas. Sakura vira-se para ele e dá um beijo de boa noite, antes de voltar a dormir. Gaara puxa o corpo dela para perto de si, pressionando-a no seu peito nu. Ele não poderia deixar ninguém pegá-la dele. Ninguém jamais também a machucaria...

Incluindo ele

* * *

Weee!! Aqui estou novamente postando um novo capitulo! Espero que tenham gostado viu? 8D Semana passada não pude postar porque acabei ficando sem net e não tive tempo!

Bem, nem sei como eu posso falar! Mais decidir em fazer uma nova fic!! Calma calma!! Não me matem!! Não quer dizer que eu vou começar uma nova fic e vou abandonar essa ta? Essa nova fic vai ser **_Gaara e Sakura, e Hinata e Neji_**. Mas vai estar mais focalizada na **Hinata** ta? A historia vai ser baseada em **Nana.** Caso alguém já tenha assistido esse anime, vai perceber que a historia vai ser quase igualzinha. XD E prometo! Que vai ser capitulos enormes ta? Porem vai ser muito mais focalizada em **_Hinata e Neji._** Mais detalhes irei dizer quando postar ta?

Próximo capitulo de _Isto não estava em meu contrato... _

**Capitulo 15 – Os irmãos Uchihas. **

_"Você estava bêbada. - Ele disse. Isso não era uma pergunta e sim uma declaração. Sakura retira as mãos dele e olha diretamente os olhos dele. - Não. Eu não estava! - Confessou Sakura. Agora sim... Gaara estava em choque". _

_- _

_- _

_"Ah, nada de importante. Eu só estava pensando, que algum dia nós poderíamos ter uma sobrinha ou um sobrinho correndo por aqui... Em breve. - Comentou Temari, com um pequeno sorriso estampado no rosto". _

_- _

_- _

_"NANI? - Berrou Kankurou". _

_- _

_- _

_"Ao virar-se, Sakura vê uma pessoa a seguindo... Quem seria ele? Será que ele era a tal pessoa que tanto estava á perseguindo? Ela fecha e abre os olhos duas vezes e bem na sua frente... Um corvo? Uma galinha de cabelos escuros e com piercing nos olhos? Um pequeno sorriso estava no rosto do homem... Vestia uma camisa branca, aberta na frente, mostrando o seu definido peito. Uma larga calça azul marinho, botas negras e um ridículo cinto roxo. Aquela coisa poderia fazer qualquer homem parecer uma bicha...". _

_- _

_- _

_"Itachi...". _

**Reviews /o/ **

**Humu Decave: **Hehe, todo ser humano erra XDD e postar a noite também não da certo XDD!! Sono mais preguiça, não são parceiros XDD. E estou a espera da continuação da sua fic Heim u.ú.

**miyuki-sakura:** Obrigada por estar gostando da fic. E aqui vai o outro capitulo /o/ Espero que tenha gostado.

**blue crystal rose** Ahh, esse novo capitulo nem foi romântico né? Com certeza acho que você esperava mais. Mas no próximo capitulo vai ter bastante coisa boa XDDDD.

**teca-chan:** Sakura bêbada... Hmm também não imagino o que ela poderia fazer... Talvez teria a mesma atitude de Tsunade sama? XDDD Quem dera né? Aquela mulher é "poderosa" XDD

**Uchiha Lara**: Amassos? XDD Isso vai acontecer muito e no próximo capitulo vai ter um pouquinho XDD. Espero que eu não tenha demorado muito .-.

**Mariah-chan17**Ohh a minha linda leitora de sempre XDD. Desculpa pela demora!!!! Sei que demora mesmo ò.ó Mais a minha próxima fic, vai ter capítulos grandes, ai acho que vai valer a pena né? - . Realmente o ultimo capitulo o inicio foi meio fraquinho, mais no final!! Foi bem caliente XDDD. Beijos

**Fabi:** Sim!! Gaara é ótimo - . E Sakura está podendo muito XDD.

**neko-chan X3:** Ela fez a tatuagem, mas não estava bêbada. Omg será que eu deveria ter falado nisso?Seria supresa do próximo capitulo XDD. Bleh mais agora já foi X. Obrigada pela review XD.

* * *

Eu espero receber reviews e que vocês leiam a minha próxima e nova fic!! Vou fazer de tudo para não desapontá-los XD. 

**_Postada dia 28 de setembro de 2007 ás 23:50_**


	15. Os irmãos Uchihas

**_Naruto não me pertence... E Sasuke é gay... Até o Titio Kishimoto mostrou para o publico pela nova opening... Sasuke totalmente nu, enrolado por duas cobras, com cara de delirando e bem atrás o Orochimaru. Pela mor de deus... _**

**oOoOoOoOo **

_Ele não poderia deixar ninguém pegá-la dele. Ninguém jamais também a machucaria... _

_Incluindo ele... _

_- _

_- _

**Capitulo 15 - Os irmãos Uchihas. **

Quando Sakura abre os olhos por conta da iluminação matinal em seu quarto, ficou parcialmente feliz em saber que era sábado. O dia estava bem ensolarado, mas o fato que ela teria que trabalhar num lindo sábado deixava a jovem um tanto desanimada. Mas não podia fazer nada, a sua vida se baseava nisso.

Levantou-se, bocejando demoradamente, abriu o armário e pegou uma toalha branca felpuda, rumando para o banheiro. Ao entrar, fechou a porta atrás de si e andou vagarosamente até o espelho e deparou-se com a sua imagem, ainda sonolenta.

Decidiu-se então tomar um banho para afastar o sono. Ligou o chuveiro, ajustando na temperatura ideal, despiu-se e entrou embaixo daquela água fria.

Depois de um certo tempo, resolveu sair, afinal, já estava lá há bastante tempo. Desligou o chuveiro e se enrolou na toalha branca, analisando novamente a sua imagem no espelho, agora sem aquela cara de sono. Sorriu e foi andando para o quarto.

Ao chegar no seu quarto, rapidamente pegou algumas roupas bem leves e foi até o espelho mais perto. Sakura levanta a sua camisa e mostra a sua tatuagem, ao mesmo tempo admirando-a aquela "obra de arte".

Ela fica plantada na frente do espelho por um pequeno tempo, somente observando aquele desenho que havia feito em sua pele. Um desenho que nunca mais sairia de sua pele, ficaria lá permanente. Cara, se Tsunade soubesse disso, ela ficaria louca... Bem, ela não gostaria de pensar sobre isso. Suspirando, Sakura esconde a sua tatuagem.

- Se arrepende por ter feito isso?

Por um segundo, Sakura pensou que morreria de tamanho susto e rapidamente ela olha para porta de seu quarto. Lá estava Gaara, inclinando-se contra a porta, fitando-a com uma cara poucos amigos.

- O que você quer dizer? - Perguntou Sakura, puxando a sua camisa para baixo. Gaara caminha em direção a ela e ambos se olham pelo espelho. As mãos de Gaara caminham em direção a sua roupa e Sakura tenta impedi-lo, mas ele pega as suas mãos e puxa a camisa da jovem, expondo a sua tatuagem.

- Você estava bêbada. - Ele disse. Isso não era uma pergunta e sim uma afirmação. Sakura retira as mãos dele e olha diretamente para os olhos dele.

- Não. Eu não estava! - Confessou Sakura. Agora sim... Gaara estava em choque

- Eu estava normal quando decidi fazer isso! - Ela falou triunfante. Isso com certeza pegou o Kazekage.

- Então, você estava normal quando fez isso? - Ele perguntou ainda curioso, se o que ela estava dizendo era verdade.

- Sim. Nós estávamos indo para o bar, mas parei todo mundo. E falei para elas... Que eu queria fazer uma coisa... Doida. - Disse Sakura, relembrando o que havia acontecido naquela noite. - E eu sempre quis uma tatuagem.

- Então, você que decidiu em fazer isso? - Perguntou Gaara. Seus dedos traçaram as iniciais. As iniciais deles. - Por que?

- Porque não? - Ela retornou. Sakura esconde a sua tatuagem e tenta se mover para sair daquele lugar, mas Gaara tenta impedi-la. Suas mãos se movem para a cintura da jovem, e a coloca em cima do balcão do banheiro. Sakura somente fitava-o confusa.

- Por que você fez isso? Se você não estava bêbada, por que você gostaria de fazer uma coisa como essa? Uma figura que é permanente e não pode apagá-la.

Sakura não sabia como respondê-lo. Ela pensava que era bonitinho, mas ele obviamente não.

- Acalme-se Gaara. Eu acredito que só quis fazer por querer mesmo. Eu não sei como responder isso... Queria fazer alguma coisa...Especial. Por nós. - Respondeu Sakura, um tanto corada. Essa foi a melhor maneira que ela pode respondê-lo. Gaara por outro lado, permaneceu em silêncio por um momento.

- Então. Você não estava bêbada? Você fez isso... porque simplesmente queria? - Ele perguntou lentamente, ao mesmo tempo tentando compreender a situação. Sakura acena afirmativamente e observa a linda expressão confusa de Gaara.

- Eu não contei para você porque... Bem, eu não sabia como você poderia reagir. - Respondeu Sakura, tentando ser sincera. Ela não queria mentir para ele e estava com medo que Gaara poderia ficar bravo, mas ele não deveria ficar bravo. Era a sua decisão.

Por um tempo, Sakura ficou somente fitando os orbes esverdeados de seu noivo, esperando-o dizer alguma coisa, ou pelo menos dar algum sinal de vida. Ela poderia esperar de tudo vindo dele, mas não era exatamente isso que ela esperava...

Lentamente ele encaminhou os seus lábios desta vez para os lábios da jovem que se encontravam entreabertos. Era um simples roce, mas foi o suficiente para inundar aqueles dois seres de um desejo inumano. Ele a abraçou fortemente ao passo que ela enlaçou seus braços em volta de seu pescoço no mesmo instante que ele aprofundou o beijo, invadindo a boca dela com sua língua, explorando-a de uma forma cálida e carinhosa, mas rapidamente se tornou num beijo apaixonado, profundo que desejava sempre mais e mais...

Gaara puxa-a para si novamente e lhe da outro beijo longo e apaixonado, mas Sakura os separa. Ela encosta a sua cabeça no peito de Gaara e ouvia as rápidas batidas do coração dele... E assim ambos permaneceram um tempo...

- Wow. Acredito que eu não deveria ter vindo aqui! - Disse Temari, entrando no banheiro, mas ela fica um tanto assustada com a posição que o casal estava lá. Sakura estava sentada em cima do balão do banheiro, Gaara com as sua mãos dentro da camiseta da jovem e Sakura segurando a camiseta dele. Os cabelos de ambos estavam desarrumados e todos os objetos que estavam em cima do balcão, estavam jogados no chão.

- Ok, se vocês dois não vão sair do banheiro assim tão cedo, só vim avisar que o almoço esta pronto! - Disse Temari. Sakura e Gaara pensam um pouco sobre o assunto e rapidamente arrumam o banheiro e os seus cabelos no espelho.

Quando ambos ficam prontos, eles seguem Temari até a cozinha em total silencio. Por outro lado, a loira sorria e suspirava sonhando.

- Meu maninho esta crescendo! É tão fofo! Você sabe né? Com vocês dois juntos e se casando em breve, quem sabe eu vire tia!!! Um sobrinho ou uma sobrinha não seria nada mal! - Disse Temari, com os olhos brilhando de felicidade.

Quando a loira se vira e olha para trás, acaba encontrando mais ninguém lá, porem acaba ouvindo o som de alguém subindo as escadas e batendo a porta.

- Oh veja, eles já estão indo tentar um agora! - Gargalhou Temari, e ela continua o seu caminho até a cozinha. Chegando lá encontra Kankurou sentado na mesa e percebe que ele estava um pouco "aborrecido". Kankurou percebe que Temari havia chegado no cômodo, porem estava sozinha? Cadê Gaara e Sakura? E por que ela estava rindo?

- O que aconteceu Temari?

- Ah, nada de importante. Eu só estava pensando, que algum dia nós poderíamos ter uma sobrinha ou um sobrinho correndo por aqui... Em breve. - Comentou Temari, com um pequeno sorriso estampado no rosto

- NANI? – Berrou o jovem, segurando-se na mesa.

-

-

-

- Sakura-san!

Ao virar-se, Sakura encontra a tal pessoa que havia chamado-a. Já era de tarde, deveria ser umas seis horas da tarde e a medica nin estava saindo do hospital após um longo dia de trabalho. Ela percebe que um pergaminho é entregue em sua mão.

- Esse pergaminho é de um paciente que vai ser operado amanhã. Gostaríamos que você pesquisasse sobre o assunto. - Disse uma jovem de cabelos azulados que se parecia muito com Hinata.

- Ah, obrigada Aya. - Sakura sorri e se retira do hospital, entrando no deserto. Infelizmente hoje era dia de tempestade de areia e você só conseguia ver areia em todo lugar e pessoas correndo desesperadamente em todos os lugares. Normalmente Sakura sabia que demoraria um longo tempo para chegar em casa, mas agora ela queria rapidamente chegar lá.

Pegando uma rota diferente, ela tentou relembrar um atalho que havia descoberto dias atrás. Ela segue um caminho familiar e começa ir a outras direções. Até que não era tão ruim. Sakura passou por várias lojas que nunca havia visto e por muitas pessoas que tentavam fugir da tempestade de areia.

Sakura novamente entrou em outra rua, mas agora não era tão familiar assim. Ela começa sentir ondas de pânico e entra num lugar estranho. De repente um grande golpe de vendo se explode atrás dela, fazendo-a recuar do lugar e se esconder atrás de alguns prédios que impedia a areia chegar lá. Sakura estava assustada e não sabia o que fazer nessas horas.

- Precisa de ajuda? - Sakura congelou-se e rapidamente entrou em posição de ataque. Aquela voz... Ela sabia quem era o dono daquela voz... Era a voz de uma pessoa que estava enterrada em seu coração há muito tempo atrás, mas ela nunca quis ver.

Ao virar-se, Sakura vê uma pessoa a seguindo... Quem seria ele? Será que ele era a tal pessoa que tanto estava a perseguindo? Ela fecha e abre os olhos duas vezes e bem na sua frente... Um corvo? Uma galinha de cabelos escuros e com piercing nos olhos? Um pequeno sorriso estava no rosto do homem... Vestia uma camisa branca, aberta na frente, mostrando o seu definido peito. Uma larga calça azul marinho, botas negras e um ridículo cinto roxo. Aquela coisa poderia fazer qualquer homem parecer uma bicha.

- Que porcaria você quer!? – Questionou Sakura, observando o homem que estava a sua frente, mas ela não acreditava no que via. - O que é isso Sasuke!? - Exclamou a jovem confusa com a aparência do ex-companheiro de time. Em questão de segundos ela sente ser empurrada contra a parece e de certo modo ela não conseguiria sair de lá tão facilmente.

- O que eu quero? - Gargalhou Sasuke um pouco. - O que eu sempre desejei Sakura? - Ele perguntou sedutor. Sakura odiava a maneira que ele pronunciava o seu nome... Tão doce e tão cheio ódio ao mesmo tempo.

- Você sempre quis ser um bundão tanto quanto eu posso lhe contar! - Cuspiu Sakura no rosto dele. Sasuke empurra si mesmo contra o corpo dela novamente e Sakura amaldiçoava ela mesmo por ele estar tão perto dela... Os braços dele foi um em cada lado, prevenindo de ela escapar.

- Oh, você me pegou errado. Eu sabia que era bom em esconder as minhas emoções quando era criança. E eu ainda sou bom nisso. Não, não e não Sakura. Eu sempre quis você. Desde que nós éramos crianças e até agora. Eu sinto que posso pegá-la para mim agora, se eu quiser. - Cochichou Sasuke suavemente nos ouvidos dela.

- E eu quero você. - Disse Sasuke fitando. Sakura sente suas mãos suando e uma familiar sensação no seu estômago. Era um terror e excitação ao mesmo tempo, mas ela não queria isso. Não com ele.

- Eu desejo você comigo. Quero que você seja à mãe dos meus filhos. Me ajuda a restaurar o meu clã, Sakura. - Disse Sasuke. Sua voz era como um chocolate envenenado. Tão rico e tão escuro, mas fatal ao mesmo tempo. Ela tinha que resistir. Esses velhos sentimentos estavam mortos e enterrados. Sakura tinha sentimentos por Gaara agora. Sasuke era passado e ela tinha que olhar para o seu futuro.

Sakura tenta empurrá-lo quando os lábios de Sasuke vão a seu pescoço. Ele a beijava e lambia a sua pele.

- P-pare Sasuke... - Ela mal tinha palavras para dizer. Seu corpo estava a traindo. Somente Gaara podia lhe dar essa sensação. Lentamente ela começa sentir lagrimas nos seus olhos.

Os lábios dele estavam cada vez mais e mais perto dos lábios dela. Ela tinha que pará-lo de qualquer maneira, mas não sabia como...

De repente Sakura começa se sentir ''livre'' dos braços de Sasuke e rapidamente percebe que ele estava um pouco distante dela.

- Deixe ela em paz.

- Gaara. - Cochichou Sakura. Gaara estava um pouco distante de Sasuke, somente encarando-o mortalmente. Por outro lado, Sasuke se levantava e o encara igualmente.

- Bem, se esse ai não é o Kazekage. Eu vejo que você esta com a minha futura esposa hein? Nós sempre podemos mudar isso. - Mencionou Sasuke, dessa vez com a voz mais mortal. Gaara permanece na frente de Sakura, preparado para protegê-la.

Mas, num piscar de olhos, os olhos de Sasuke haviam alterado. Eles não estavam mais no usual ônix, mas sim vermelhos que nem sangue. Com o Sharingan ativado, Sasuke podia ver e copiar todos os ataques de Gaara. Deixar areia lutar com areia. Sasuke estavam tão ''ansioso'' com a luta que quando olhou diretamente para Gaara, ele não acreditava no que via...

- Que merda é essa? - Questionou para si mesmo. Não havia maneira.

- Que inferno você acha que esta fazendo!? - Berrou Sasuke. Sakura estava confusa. Gaara estava parado lá, virtualmente fazendo **nada**. Ela observava os rapazes, sem saber quem era o mais doido, um estava praticamente fazendo nada e o outro gritando para ele por estar fazendo **nada. **

Sasuke corre em direção a Gaara e tenta empurrá-lo.

- Fique longe dela!

Sakura estava "congelada", observando a maneira que Sasuke tentava enfrentar Gaara. Parecia que Gaara não era afetado por nada e sua areia o cercava, bloqueando todo os ataques. Facilmente Gaara bate em Sasuke, fazendo voar e cair no chão.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui??? - Berrou Sasuke novamente, fervendo de raiva.

- Vá embora da minha vila. - Mandou Gaara. Sakura corre em direção de Gaara e fita Sasuke ainda confusa.

- Sakura, fique longe dele! - Gritou Sasuke.

- Vá embora Sasuke. E não volte. Eu estou noiva de Gaara. - Disse Sakura, olhando-o ameaçador.

- Fique longe dela! - Ele gritou novamente.

- Não me diga para ficar longe da minha mulher. - Disse Gaara calmamente.

- Ela é mais minha mulher do que sua. Ela nunca teve nada com você! - Retornou Sasuke.

- Jamais diga isso! Eu nunca fui a sua mulher e nunca serei! Somente vá embora daqui! - Gritou Sakura. Ela se abraça e começa a sair daquele lugar acompanhada de Gaara. Distante de lá, Sasuke somente observava o casal se distanciando do lugar...

Gaara guiava Sakura até a casa deles, mas Sakura começou a duvidar em vários sentidos. Eles passaram por vários lugares diferentes e depois de vinte minutos eles estavam perto da entrada da vila.

- Gaara, você esta certo que esta indo à direção correta? - Perguntou Sakura. Gaara virou-se para ela e Sakura o olhou curiosa.

- Gaara? - Ela perguntou. Sakura olha nos olhos dele diretamente e se assusta, fazendo-a distanciar um pouco dele. Os olhos dele estavam vermelhos e havia um aspiral negro no meio. Aconteceu tão rápido. E rapidamente o rosto de Gaara havia se mudado para outro... Sakura já havia conhecido esse rosto em outro lugar... Era algo que ela nunca poderia esquecer.

- Não... - Cochichou Sakura, distanciando do rapaz. - O que esta acontecendo aqui? - Ela perguntou. O genjutsu do rapaz fez Sakura começar a perder o sentidos e lentamente antes de "apagar", o nome do homem passou pelo seus lábios.

- Itachi...

* * *

Omg! Nem acredito que tive coragem de vim postar aqui novamente!! Demorei... Hmm... Dois meses sem postar né? Sinceramente, eu não esperava demorar tanto assim. Mas o os meses passam tão rápidos e tive várias provas na escola e exclusivamente um mini vestibular para poder mudar de escola. E o resultado disso, eu passei na prova. Fiquei tão feliz que esqueci Deus e mundo. Comecei a gastar todo meu tempo com as minhas amigas e ontem mesmo elas fizeram uma festa de despedida, fiquei tão feliz.

Mas, a vida continua e eu estou aqui novamente e se der tudo certo, a fic continuara normalmente. Só espero que eu não demore tanto...

**Reviews. **

**Humu Decave:** Desculpe a demora. Opa! Você eu não tenho que desculpar não né Hugo!! Você também demorou décadas para atualizar a sua fic!! Hsuashuhe Mas de qualquer maneira! Eu acredito que não desistirei dessa fic tão fácil assim XD.

**Hatake Sakura XD: **Nossa! Faz tempo que não vejo a Senhoria por aqui XD. Como vai a vida? XD. E sim, Sasuke apareceu, depois de tantas demora ele saiu da toca XD.

**miyuki-sakura: **Yeah! Obrigada pela review e desculpa pela demora.

**Sakura Soryu:** Simm, minha fic já comecei e acho que vou postar o capitulo dois esses dias XD Pena mesmo que é centrada na Hinata uú. Sem zuar eu n gosto da Hinata XDDD Mas ela foi a única para ter esse papel na fic XD. Obrigada por estar sempre acompanhando a fic e sorry pela demora!

**teca-chan:** Acho que todas as suas perguntas foram respondidas nesse capitulo né? XD Obrigada pela review.

**Isa belle b.a.y.h:** Isaaaaaaaa Minha amiga!!!!! Faz tempo que não a vejo nas minhas reviews uu! E SIM ÒÓ!! Sasuke viado shuashuashuasher!!! Essas roupas dele, é de matar alguém uu;

**Ice Girl Letícia:** Gaara fofofofofo!!!!!! Super Kawaii XD eu amo ele!!! E sim, esse capitulo acho que foi bom né n.n! Sorry pela demora e arigatou pela review.

**Mariah-chan17:** Capitulo triste? Eu não achei XD Ok ok Claki tem coração de pedra XD Gaara e Sakura juntos, são LINDOS MESMO!!! Eu amo eles juntos!! E pelo que você viu, a sua resposta ficou meia a meia. No inicio era Sasuke mas depois... XD Oh! Você viu a minha review na fic da Oul-chan! E sim a fic dela é perfeita!!! XD Ambas baseadas em nana, Amooo esse anime tbm .

**Nanykrm:** Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic e claro vou continuar postando a fic mesmo que eu demore um tanto... E se eles vão casar, hmmm só no final da fic XD.

**Raquel:** Postado novo capitulo! Espero que goste e sorry pela demora.

**Sora Black:** Capitulo postado XD! Espero que goste! E desculpe pela demoraaaa.

* * *

E como sempre! Espero reviews ok? XD Sei que demorei ; - ; Mas a fic esta aiii!!! E a minha nova fic **_"Grave Melodia"_** esta quase com o capitulo dois pronto! Devo postá-la em breve!

Próximo capitulo...

**Capitulo 16 – O herdeiro Uchiha.**

_Ela olhou de relance no rosto dele rapidamente e em seguida fechou os olhos, impedindo o contato com o Sharingan. "Abra os seus olhos Kunoichi" // A sua voz era tão profunda e comandante. Quase igual a Gaara. Ela queria Gaara. Ela queria ele para salvá-la. Ela queria alguém para salvá-la. _

**- **

**- **

**- **

_"Kankurou-san! Eu vi!!" // Kankurou olhou de relance, empurrado para o Shinobi " Viu o que?!" // "Sakura-san. Ela foi levada por um Akatsuki!" _

-

-

-

_"Eu sei que você não pode olhar para mim porque o meu irmão e meu somos similares" // Sakura ignorou o comentário e o encarou irritada. // "O que você quer comigo?" // Sua voz estava era fraca e frágil. Ela não queria esconder o medo. _

**_Fanfiction postada dia 26 de novembro de 2007 _**


End file.
